What Doesn't Kill You
by MistressZero
Summary: <html><head></head>She said it would only be for a little while, but it's been almost eight years since she left…and five since he lost contact. Bucky decides to track her down, only to realize that he wasn't the only one looking for her.</html>
1. Chapter One: My Lips Are Sealed

_**Greetings fans and followers! I'm sure some of you have been dying for the release of this sequel, so here it begins!**_

_**If you have not yet read Enemy of my Enemy, it might be advised to head over there first, so you don't have a lot of holes**_

_**Just a friendly reminder, things are still a bit crazy here, so I might not be posting chapters for this one as quickly as I did for the last one, but I shall do my best to make it worth the wait**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters or organizations that may appear or be mentioned in this story, including but not limited to: Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes, Captain America/Steve Rogers, Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, Falcon/Sam Wilson, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy, Hulk/Bruce Banner, Thor, Loki, HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D.

All other characters however are mine.

Warning: Rating is M for safety.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One: My Lips Are Sealed**

It was easy to drown out the noise of the bar, and while his eyes seemed distracted by the T.V overhead, his mind was elsewhere. He kept his ball-cap low, keeping his face obscured as much as possible. A worn brown leather jacket covered a white, wife beater style top with black fingerless gloves, faded blue jeans and weathered work boots made him look like just another working class man having a cold beer after a long day…or hiding out to avoid the wife.

Bucky reached for the phone clipped to his belt, releasing it from the harness and bringing it forward. His thumb slid across the screen, unlocking the device as he made his way to the call log. He really didn't get why Steve hated his so much, it wasn't that hard to use, at least in his opinion; although Stark would rattle off something out it being a 'typical apple product' any chance he got.

He navigated to the list of contacts, and quickly found the one he wanted, which was easy enough with only a handful of people on that list. Bucky hit the little green icon and held it up to his ear. It took only seconds before he heard the same tune he's been hearing for quite some time.

'_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected, or is no longer in service'_

The operator rattles on after that but he never makes it that far before he gives in and hangs up. Bucky sighed heavily, looking down at his phone and scrolling through the vast amount of entries from recent calls. Steve showed up a few times, Stark on the rare occasion, and the rest were all numbers from all different area codes…burner phones that had served their purpose.

Bucky dropped the phone on the bar and reached for his beer, taking back a swig and proceeding to stare longingly at it; as if somehow expecting her to call back.

"I wish someone would make that face for me if I missed their call" a woman remarked.

He caught her out of the corner of his eye as she took a seat next to him at the bar, sitting backwards on the stool and crossing one leg over the other; leaning back on her elbows and gazing at him. Bucky assessed her quickly, taking in the red spaghetti strap top and impossibly short jean shorts; high heels that matched the color of her top. Long hair danced around both sides of her face, the blonde dye doing little to hide the black roots. He grimaced silently, ignoring her just as easily as everyone else in the bar. It was one of the downsides of hiding out in a bar…he had to deal with the occasional floozy that thought he'd be an easy score if they showed a little skin; it didn't matter how much skin they flaunted…he wasn't interested.

"You forget her birthday or something?" she asked, adjusting the stool ever so slightly to lean toward him.

Ignoring her, he took another swig of his beer, turning his eyes toward the T.V. He could care less about the football, he just wanted her to go away.

"It would be the only reason she'd be stupid enough to be mad at you…because there's no way I could avoid your calls honey…I know a catch when I see one"

The statement rubbed him the wrong way, and he had to clench his fists to keep a reign on his anger.

"Get lost" he warned gently, taking his phone and returning it to his holster.

She looked taken aback by his statement, but seemed to have been distracted with something else; something dangling from his neck.

"You're enlisted huh? Now I know she's crazy" the woman retorted, gently biting her bottom lip seductively as she reached for the dog tags hanging from his neck.

It was almost impossible for him not to reach out and strangle her at this point, but that didn't stop him from grabbing hold of her wrist forcefully before her fingers had a chance to touch the worn metal stamps.

"I said…get…lost" he growled, staring her down.

He saw it, that sudden shift in her posture, the way she went stiff against his hold, he felt her try to pull away briefly but there was nothing she could do. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, most likely from the feel of his metal hand around her skin, but that fear was only a gesture compared to the look of distaste; she obviously felt insulted by his lack of interest.

"Hey!"

The male voice was stern, threatening, and by the sound of it…only a few steps behind him. The woman's face changed and she tossed Bucky a cocky smirk; as if relishing in the drama she was creating. He released her promptly and went back for his beer, hoping he could at least finish it.

"You like manhandling women or somethin? You get off on that kinda shit?" he jeered.

Bucky's grip on his beer bottle tightened, and any mantra in his head to keep calm was failing horribly. The man was no doubt drunk, and as it seems, trying to impress the woman who was practically throwing herself at him not two minutes ago.

"I'm talkin to you asshole!" he hissed, grabbing Bucky's shoulder.

With reflexes he found hard to ignore, Bucky reached over, grabbing the man's hand with his right and all but throwing him face down onto the bar, his left hand flattening itself on his shoulder blade, while his right hand drew the man's arm up as high as it could go until he felt the straining pull of muscles.

The man howled in pain, but was otherwise immobile against Bucky's hold. One of the man's friends came up from the side to help, only to be rewarded with a sideways kick into his gut; sending him backward into a table. Bucky released him, only to tuck his head underneath his right arm, pull him off the bar and drive his knee into his chest; releasing him at the same time.

He went backward, falling flat on the floor, groaning as he struggled to return the air that had been forced from his lungs. A fist suddenly came across the left side of his face, the unexpected force throwing him into the bar. Bucky stopped himself on his hands, slowly regaining his posture and turning to set eyes on a larger man standing just a foot away; the look in his eyes suggesting he was expecting a knockout hit.

The stinging feeling surfaced on the peak of his left cheek, and by the looks of the rings the man had, it was no surprise. Rage bubbled up in his chest, and his efforts to hold back suddenly got very difficult. The man moved to punch him again, but found his balled fist caught inside a metal grip.

With a quick flick of the wrist, Bucky felt the snap of bone vibrate through the man's hand, and a painful roar erupted from his mouth. The soldier snapped his head forward, colliding foreheads with the man and sending him to the floor; out cold by the sound of the low thud that echoed in Bucky's ears.

A hand grabbed hold of his right shoulder and he brought his arm around, catching someone in the neck with his forearm and slamming them into the bar. He drove his left fist into their side, hearing a yelp of pain drown out the crack of ribs before he let them fall to the ground. Bucky's attention turned toward the few others that stood a few feet away, hesitant or unwilling to join in on the brawl.

The sound of a shotgun pump teased his ears to his left, and it felt like the world slowed down around him. He reached back, grabbing the barrel with his left as he turned, yanking the weapon free as easy as it would be taking a toy from a child. With expert maneuvering, he spun the weapon in his hands and had it tucked against his shoulder, aiming at the elderly bartender; who didn't realize his weapon was gone until it was being aimed at him.

The old man gently raised his hands and backed toward the counter behind the bar. It took several moments before Bucky turned his attention to the other patrons. Save for the unconscious one at his feet, and the two that were still trying to stand up; the entirety of the bar was staring at him…scared to death. Even the woman, who had felt so confident just five minutes ago, was wide eyed and shaking, backing up slowly with a death grip on the bar to keep from falling over. Seven years did nothing for instinctive habit, and no matter how hard he tried, it seemed impossible for him to just fit back in with the world; not after he had spent so many years helping to undo it. Steve would constantly tell him _'just give it time'_, but he was certain that time wasn't the issue anymore. It only took a few years before Bucky resigned himself to the fact that the soldier was just part of him now; a part that everyone feared…everyone hated…except for one.

Bucky slowly lowered the gun, glancing around the bar one last time before slamming the weapon down on the counter; hearing several hitch their breaths in response. With that, he turned and left; heading for the only place he could blow off proper steam without risking killing anybody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fine sheen of sweat coated his skin, small droplets tracing the dips of his muscles as they rolled down his flesh. Each strike against the punching bag was a cracked skull, a shattered collarbone, a handful of broken ribs. His muscles rippled with his movements, and his breath came out in short trained bursts. Bucky did his best to focus his thoughts on the bag, trying to vent the tension lined within his body; but even unleashing everything…it wasn't enough.

'_I'm sure'_

His memories sent him back to the cab ride back to Steve's place, the last day he saw her.

'_I need to go under the radar…at least for a little while'_

He wanted her to stay, convinced he could protect her, but for the life of him, he couldn't say it.

'_Bucky…I'll keep in touch'_

A strong left hit and chain holding the bag to the ceiling snapped under the strain. The bag went flying from the impact, half of it torn apart at the middle as it slid to a stop several feet away. He was panting, his fists staying clenched as he stared at the product of his pent up frustration.

"Between the two of us, this place goes through a lot of punching bags" Steve remarked, casually walking toward him.

Bucky tossed him an annoyed glare as he went for the tape around his right knuckles, making his way to the weight bench where his duffle bag rested. It was possibly the best benefit to this particular gym, one being that since it was an older establishment, the constant population was next to nothing, especially at night; ensuring Bucky could take to the bag in nothing but a pair of gym shorts. The second perk was that since Stark was practically funding the place, the owner didn't say so much as peep about the numerous punching bags that got destroyed on a weekly basis.

He took a seat on the bench, tossing the used tape on the floor and reaching for the water bottle tucked inside the bag. Steve made his way over, taking a seat next to him on the bench, seeming to avoid eye contact at first. Bucky had already retrained himself on Steve's body language long ago; and this meant he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

"What do you want Steve?" he asked, taking a drink of water.

"Just making sure you're okay, you've seemed a bit…edgy lately"

"I'm fine" he replied, resting his elbows on his knees.

Steve said nothing, looking over at the demolished bag, then to the floor; it seemed even he was watching where he stepped around the soldier, but he knew it was more a matter of respect with Steve…Sam was just plain scared of him.

"You get in another fight?" Steve finally asked.

Bucky smirked. He had expected that question since the moment the captain walked into the room, given the tiny cut on his cheek.

"They started it" he grumbled, taking another drink of water.

Steve laughed through his nose, shaking his head.

"The idea is to gain their trust, not chase them away" Steve remarked.

"I've been trying to gain their trust for seven years Steve…" Bucky groaned, tossing his water bottle back into his bag and heading over to the extra bag near the wall.

"…if I don't have it by now, I'm never getting it"

Bucky reached down, grabbing the chain and hoisting it upward off the floor, making his way to the mounting hook; hanging it up with ease. He took a breath and started back on the bag, trying to minimize his impact to salvage this one.

"Not by getting in bar fights you won't"

"Did you come down here to hound me about fighting drunk civilians, or did you have something important to say?" he asked, keeping focus on his strikes.

Steve got to his feet and slowly walked toward the soldier, jamming his hands down in his pockets.

"Sam and I are heading down to Miami, protection detail on a supreme court judge…wondering if you wanted in"

Bucky paused, giving the impression he was thinking it over before he went back to punching.

"I'll pass, thanks…I gotta be in New York tomorrow morning anyway"

"What's in New York?"

"Arm's been getting a little stiff…Stark said he'll take a look at it"

"You and Tony finally getting along?"

"If that's what you want to call it"

"So you're out?"

"Yea, I'm out"

Save for the echoing thuds of strikes against the punching bag, the gym went silent. Steve nodded his head and made a move toward the door; stopping short and turning toward his friend.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Sunshine and rainbows Steve, thanks for asking" he retorted sarcastically.

"I have to ask, you've skipped up the last few missions…and I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with-"

"Don't go there Steve…I'm warning you, don't go there" Bucky growled, ceasing his punches almost instantly and turning to face the captain.

Steve raised his hands up innocently, aiming to stifle a confrontation before it happened. Bucky steadied himself and took a deep breath. Steve was right, as of late it was becoming far too easy to trigger his temper. Each day that passed with no email, each call that never went through, it was eating him alive and his efforts to control his emotions were failing. His only outlet was venting his strength into punching bags but even that wasn't enough now.

"I'm sorry…I just..." Bucky trailed off, his eyes dancing around the room as if to find something that would help him speak.

"It's okay Buck…everyone heals differently, and some wounds take longer to heal…I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk"

Bucky was silent, merely nodding at Steve to acknowledge the offer. It would be easy enough to sit the captain down and tell him everything, the secret he kept under wraps for the past seven years plus…the explanations that would be demanded afterward…not so easy.

Steve gave him an innocent smile and turned to leave, allowing Bucky to focus his attention back to the bag.

"I'm going to owe Sharron a date when I get back from this mission…I could always ask if any of her single friends are-"

"Don't even think about it"

"What's the harm, you could use a little company aside from me and Sam"

"I don't need a date, I need to be left alone"

"Suit yourself"

Bucky heard the fading footfalls of his friend, once again leaving him alone in the gym. His punches got slower, unsteady as his mind reeled; he was slowly coming unraveled. He let loose a guttural howl and adjusted his footing to thrust his foot into the side of the bag, sending it crashing into the first one. He stood there, glaring daggers at the bags, his chest rising and falling at an unsteady pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tool that was currently fixated beneath the plate on his elbow whirred and cracked with electricity as it slowly made its way along the seam of the secondary plate. Bucky stared straight ahead, following the detailed curves of the flame print paint on the hood of Tony's hot-rod; zoning out like he always did. He was no stranger to having his arm dissected and maintained, but at least now the circumstances were slightly different; if he punched the man currently working on him, he was likely to get crushed into the floor.

Bruce switched the device off and set it on the table nearby, reaching for a small set of magnetic pliers. As delicately as possible, he pulled the secondary plate away, exposing the miniature network of mechanics that served as his artificial muscle response.

"Wow" Banner breathed.

"Beautiful isn't it" Tony stated, biting down on a strawberry as he observed from behind Bruce.

"That's one word for it. The response mechanics are unbelievably advanced, it's hard to believe this was developed back in the forties"

"The first was a prototype…they replaced it with this one in the sixties" Bucky stated.

"Chatty Kathy has a voice!" Stark remarked, tossing the remainder of the strawberry in his mouth as he turned toward his work table, snagging a small pen-like device.

"Slow down there trooper, you're talkin my ears off" he added, handing the device to Banner and walking toward one of the hologram screens at the end of the counter.

Bucky ignored him easily enough, directing his attention toward the screen that Stark had moved to, seeing a model replication of his arm. As Tony moved his hands over the counter, the model moved with it, eventually displaying the absolute interior of his arm. The soldier was partially convinced that the only reason Stark offered to help was to get a closer look at the mechanics serving as a replacement arm.

"Just as I thought, central nerve connections linked to the structure left in your arm, making it perfectly compatible with the nerve endings attached to your brain…this level of architecture at that age is…amazing" Stark breathed, seemingly engrossed with the holographic model.

"Amazing isn't the word I'd use" Bucky grumbled.

"Really? Because I'm gonna use it"

Tony meandered off, spinning the image around in his hands to get a better look. Bruce took a glance at the billionaire, shaking his head as he attached the small device to a power cable and went to work on Bucky's elbow.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Bucky asked, hearing the cracking of electricity.

"I may have majored in bio-nuclear engineering…but I know my way around bio-mechanics" Bruce chuckled.

Bucky brought his attention back to the hot-rod in front of him, catching Tony out of the corner of his eye; dressing himself with the hologram. The soldier shook his head in response, sighing heavily.

"He lacks a brain to mouth filter ninety-nine percent of the time, but he's right…this kind of tech was ahead of its time…and in some ways, still is"

"Yea well, you're not the one wearing it are you? This isn't a gift…it's a damn curse" Bucky growled.

Bruce paused, drawing his eyes up to look up at the soldier, who's attention was captured by the man's withdrawl.

"Take it from me, we all have our curses…all it takes is someone to see the curse for what it really is…and not really give a shit either way, they still see who we really are" he stated, going back to the elbow.

"Did you seriously just give me coping advise?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Nine years ago, I would be the last person giving any advice, but it's the truth. Tony may be a prick, but he saw me for no different than another human being…and because of that…I'm slowly giving myself my life back…"

Bucky turned to look back at Stark, who looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself, acting like he could punch through walls.

"…and in his own way…he's doing the same thing with you" Banner finished.

The soldier's attention snapped back to the doctor quick enough to cause a kink in his neck.

"What? How?"

"That HYDRA leak you were part of…the details of a few particular…assignments…were made public to him"

Bucky swallowed hard. Granted he anticipated Stark finding out at some point, but if he had known all this time…why act like nothing was wrong?

"So, what is this? Him trying to convince me I'm not a monster?"

"For lack of a better explanation….yea…he's demonstrating to you that someone can forgive and see past the…monster, as you say…if he can, there is bound to be someone else that can as well"

His mouth went dry and again he pulled his attention to the hot-rod. Part of him wondered if maybe he wasn't doing as well of a job in hiding his inner turmoil as well as he thought. As Banner continued to work on his elbow, Bucky's mind wandered, reeling back to her face; the face that practically haunted him now.

"There is" he murmered.

"Is there? Who?" Stark asked, practically bounding up to them; satisfied with his playtime.

It was at that moment that Bucky not only made a present tense confession, but he actually vocalized it with the biggest mouth of the country standing a foot away.

"There was" he corrected.

"You said _is_ first…present tense…so who is she…or he…whatever you prefer"

The urge to punch Tony in the teeth rose up in his chest, causing him to clench his fists.

"I meant to say there _was_…and _she_…is gone"

"She dump you?"

Bucky flashed him a death glare, and apparently the flex of his muscles didn't go un-noticed by Banner.

"Back off Tony, it's hard to get this reset properly while he's restraining his muscles" Bruce warned.

"I'm just making an observation. I took him for the smart one of the two, he at least chose an Android phone, so I didn't think he'd let someone important enough to see past the arm, just…leave"

Bucky thrust himself from the chair, coming nose to nose with Stark, who seemed unaffected by the sudden action.

"That's enough!" Bruce barked, getting to his feet equally as fast.

Banner forced Bucky back down to the chair with a flex of his arm, his eyes exchanging between Stark and the soldier; and the latter swore he saw the slightest tinge of green surface on the doctor's skin. Bruce seemed to notice the lapse in his control, and took a deep breath to steady himself. Stark raised his hands up innocently and backed up, keeping his eyes on Bucky for a few more steps until he went for the door. Bucky was livid, but he dared not move until Banner sat back down and went back to working on his elbow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was it necessary to push him like that?" Banner asked, setting the tools back in their usual spot.

"He's hiding something…I got curious" Stark replied.

"Yea well, I don't advise doing that again, that guy is a time trigger on a nuke"

"So you say, and I might agree, but that doesn't change the fact he's hiding something" Tony remarked, moving over toward his hologram screen, pulling up the model of Bucky's arm.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked, taking off his glasses.

"It's obvious that someone got to him…got under his skin per-say…and when I brought it up, he got all defensive…you don't think that's a little odd?"

Banner looked as if he were processing the information.

"Also…he wasn't exactly the party box when he first sided back with capsicle, but here recently…he's too quick tempered"

"Yea Steve had mentioned he's been a little edgy" Bruce agreed.

"Exactly…I think these little bits are connected somehow…which is why I had Jarvis hack his phone while he was here" Stark remarked, discarding the model and pulling up a small folder icon on the screen; bringing it to full view.

"Privacy means nothing to you does it?" Banner laughed, shutting the tool drawer.

"If they want privacy, they need better software…oh look…call log"

"And you wonder why I don't want to get a phone"

"For someone who claims not to have a special someone, he sure has a lot of outbound calls, Jarvis, run em" Tony remarked.

"None of those numbers look the same, could be multiple people in that list" Banner advised.

"Sir, all of these phone numbers have been registered to prepaid cell phones, and none of them are currently in service" Jarvis chimed.

"Burner phones…the plot thickens" Tony cooed, looking over to Bruce with wide eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly nightfall before Bucky made it back to DC, pulling his matte black 1976 Camaro into the curb-side parking space. An impulse purchase he made after his first paid mission, but he liked the way it looked, and the way it sounded, but more importantly he liked it for the customization he could do. Tinted reinforced windows, and a roll down metal guard for the front windshield, along with a weapons holster for the trunk; he was prepared for damn near anything.

Bucky killed the engine, getting out of the car and locking it behind him. He walked up toward the front entry of the apartment when he hesitated, drawing his attention to the right. A smirk crossed his lips and he snorted through his nose.

"You're getting sloppy" he stated.

"Or maybe I intended for you to know I was here" she remarked, stepping out from the shadowed ally beside the complex.

"Highly unlikely for you to go against your training, you forget I was in the KGB too…I know how they work"

"From my understanding, it was your regiment that became the new training module for them…so I guess I have you to thank for that"

"What do you want Romanoff?" he growled.

"Just paying a friendly visit" she replied, flashing him a seductive smile.

"I doubt that"

"Believe what you want, but I'm actually here for you"

He narrowed his eyes, and she laughed softly.

"Easy killer, I'm just delivering what you requested" she remarked, pulling a thick manila envelope from inside her jacket.

His heart skipped a beat as she handed him the envelope. It had been nearly four months since he came across her and asked that she do a little digging for him; after not hearing from her for two weeks…he figured her dead or uninterested.

"Took you long enough"

"Yea well, all my old resources were exposed to my alias so I had to dig up new ones…that kind of trust takes a bit of time to forge" she stated.

He took the envelope from her, staring down at it and feeling his heart hammer against his ribs.

"It's all there, at least everything current. Your girl has skill, she covered her tracks very well…if I didn't know any better I'd say-"

"Let's just pretend you don't know any better" he snipped.

She seemed only mildly taken aback by his reaction, but recovered quickly, flashing him another smile and turning to head back to the ally.

"Remember what I said Romanoff…not a word" he warned.

Natasha turned toward him, continuing to walk backward.

"My lips are sealed" she stated, disappearing into the darkness.

Bucky's grip on the envelope tightened and he stared at it intently before tucking it into his jacket.


	2. Chapter Two: We're Done Here

_**Hmm...about to get interesting?...maybe...***_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: We're Done Here**

The coffee table was covered. Printed documents of cell phone purchases, index cards with coordinates scribbled on them, map images printed and circled with pen or marker, and several photos showing surveillance snapshots. He sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, staring intently at the information strewn about the coffee table.

Bucky's mind was in a thousand different directions, and the longer he stared at her pictures, the more off-track he seemed to go. It was taking every bit of restraint not to drive to the airport that second, and board the first plane to California, which according to the information that took him two days to open, was the last documented place of residence. However, it seemed Natasha's contact wasn't able to pinpoint an actual address.

He ran his hands through his hair, standing from the couch and walking toward the window. It was nearing sunrise, judging by the first hints of pale blue coming up from the horizon, signaling the start of the day for most of the people residing in DC; for him it was just a reminder that he had not slept all night. For the first time in years, he found himself at a crossroads.

It was nearly six months before she first made contact with him after leaving DC. She gave him no hint as to where she was, just that she was safe for the time being; although he sensed the slightest hint of distress in her voice, he didn't push it. She maintained their contact for the next three years, whether by email or a random phone call from an unrecognized number, but she always told him that she would make the contact. Then suddenly, it all stopped. The emails, the phone calls, she had gone completely off the radar.

Worry took root after nearly a year with no sign of her, but according to Steve and everyone else, she was dead; so addressing his concern was out of the question. He didn't trust Stark very much as to keeping a secret and Natasha was about as hard to pin down as any well trained spy. It didn't take long for Bucky's other demeanor to start surfacing, as if his own body was implementing a failsafe to keep his own sanity intact. The desire to keep her secret was slowly being over-ridden with the desire to find her. Sighing heavily, Bucky turned to the coffee table, hastily gathering everything up and stuffing it back into the envelope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to do what exactly?" Stark questioned, taking a sip from his protein shake.

"I need to borrow your private jet" Bucky repeated, looking as if he'd rather roll a razorblade in his mouth than ask Tony for a favor.

"Umm, just encase you missed the memo, but are these things called airports for that kind of request"

"Encase you missed the memo…I have a metal arm…I won't make it past basic security"

"Where do you plan on going with my plane?"

"California"

"Well that's specific, are you aware of how big the state of California is?"

Bucky sighed in exasperation, he was well aware of how big that state was.

"I'm aware, look if it makes you feel any better, you can have someone just fly me out and drop me off, I'll find my own way back"

"You must really wanna go"

"It's important, yes"

Stark hitched his eyebrows and took another sip from his shake as he moved around the bar.

"Important enough to call you with a different burner phone every few months?"

Bucky went rigid and he lost his ability to swallow or breath. He eyed Tony dangerously as the billionaire casually strolled across the room.

"Jarvis"

On cue, as usual, a large holographic screen appeared between Stark and Bucky, displaying the exact same information that was inside the envelope he had tucked in his jacket. Scrolls of her old numbers flew across the screen, each one that was highlighted showed exact coordinates as to where it was purchased, along with a video playback of the security cameras; freeze framing as her face barely came into view. Bucky felt a familiar tightening in his chest, and he wasn't sure if it was because of sentiment, or the desire to knock Tony into the next dimension for crossing the line so boldly.

"We're done here" Bucky seethed, his fists clenched so tightly he could hear the whine of his metal hand.

The soldier walked through the screen, averting his eyes from Stark to keep from strangling him.

"She's in California by the way"

"Old news Stark"

"A hundred and sixty three thousand square miles is a lot of ground to cover"

"I'll manage" he growled, yanking the door open; startling Pepper who was in the process of walking in.

"Well then I advise you to start in San Diego" Stark called, dismissing the screen.

Bucky stopped cold, turning his eyes back on Tony, who was heading back to his mini bar on the side of the room so nonchalantly.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry, now you suddenly want to talk?" Tony mocked.

"Enough with the smartass attitude Stark, what did you say!?" Bucky sneered; abandoning the door and quickly covering the ground between himself and Tony.

Pepper was slow to enter the room, being as quiet as she could be, as if she were expecting a fight to break out between the two; a fight Tony would no doubt lose.

"She's in San Diego, but more importantly, I have an exact address" Stark mentioned proudly, setting his now empty glass into the sink.

"How?"

"Because I'm Tony Stark, if I want to know where someone is…I find out"

"And if he's desperate enough, he'll give his home address over public T.V to get their attention" Pepper chimed in, assessing that the threat was low enough for her to speak.

"Honey, I thought you were taking Howie to school?" Tony asked, looking puzzled at Pepper's entrance.

"I already did, I hope you're playing nice" She advised, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walking by him to go for the coffee pot.

"I always play nice"

"I'll believe that when I see that. So what's this about San Diego?"

"Nothing!" Stark and Bucky were both in unison, which led to Stark sending the soldier a raised eyebrow.

"Jinx, owe me a coke" Stark remarked quickly.

Bucky ignored the comment, glaring at Tony with an edge of panic, obviously wanting to keep a lid on the information.

"Oh is this about the fundraiser next week at the convention center?" Pepper asked, seemingly ignoring Stark's subtle eye gestures for her to stop talking.

"That? No, I'm not going" He remarked.

"Not according to what you told me last night, you were practically glowing when you said you were planning on going, you can't just change your mind like that Tony, especially after telling the mayor you were coming"

"You know babe, the idea of an invitation is that it's a free choice" Tony stated.

"A choice you already made, you're going…" Pepper enforced, taking a sip of coffee.

Stark opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced when she shot him a glance over her mug.

"…besides, I see no harm if you're heading there already, why not let Mr. Barnes, you know…tag along" she advised.

"Tag along? This isn't a bro trip, we're not going camping"

"I know, you're going to San Diego, and you're taking him with you"

Tony looked on as Pepper walked away, as if he was still processing what just happened.

"Mr. Barnes, it's good to see you by the way" Pepper chimed as she made her way to the door.

"Mrs. Stark" Bucky stated, nodding his head out of respect as the claimed matriarch of Stark industries left them alone.

"If you learn anything from me buddy, learn these two _very_ important bits of advice. First, don't ever get married unless you are willing to sacrifice your shot calling days…Second…do your best not to owe anybody a favor, you will regret it in the long run" Stark advised in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tony came around the side of the bar, heading for the door; turning to face Bucky as he walked.

"8am sharp, next Wednesday, I'll have my P.A contact you with the details" he remarked, turning back to watch where he was going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky pulled his phone from the clip, checking the time displaying on the screen for what felt like the thousandth time that morning.

10:12

"So much for 8 sharp" He grumbled to himself.

Returning the phone to the clip he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the hood of his car. Waiting nearly a week for this trip was hard enough, and he wondered if Stark was getting revenge for being practically forced into taking him along to whatever function it was he got himself into. While he was sure that Pepper had a hand in forcing Tony's, the chances of this fundraiser being held in the same city that he claimed she now resided in were far too coincidental for Bucky's liking; which had him wondering if Stark had this whole thing planned.

The growl of a high powered engine brought his attention to the main entrance as a red E-Tron came flying into the parking lot, pulling up to the walk-pad near the jet parked in the middle of the tarmac. Bucky reached back to grab the duffle bag sitting on his hood just as black Cadillac Escalade came speeding in shortly after, taking a spot next to the red car.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he began to walk toward the vehicles, hoping Stark didn't intend on taking the same amount of time loading up as he did to get there. Bucky suddenly stopped in his tracks as the back door of the Escalade opened up, and Steve got out, locking eyes with the soldier with an equally as stunned look.

"You gotta be kidding me" Bucky growled, seeing Sam come around the corner of the truck; hesitating momentarily when he saw him.

"Bucky?" Steve questioned.

"Stark!" Bucky hissed, ignoring his friend.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention, I'm bringing these two along for the fundraiser. Part of a three for one deal for the mayor…and the fact I find traveling cross country alone with you incredibly terrifying" Stark chimed, disappearing toward the jet.

It took an amazing amount of self-control not to turn on his heel and walk back to his car, but Bucky was far too close to just give up. He knew he'd have to come up with an excuse if they found her, but at least he'd have the entire plane ride to come up with one.

"I didn't think you liked these kind of things" Steve remarked, walking to the back to retrieve his bags as Happy began rifling for Stark's.

"I don't" Bucky grumbled, storming past him and heading for the jet; ready to be in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had barely been in the air for an hour before Sam was asleep in the chair, his head resting in his hand, propped up by his elbow that he hand planted on the wooden ledge. Bucky sat on the end of the curved couch tucked in the corner, quietly sifting through a few of the surveillance photos, keeping his ears tuned for any movement from Steve, who was sitting with Tony at the small table in front of Sam's chair.

The captain got to his feet and the moment he saw his friend turn toward him, he tucked the pictures into his jacket. Steve took a seat next to Bucky, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"So…if you're not going to the fundraiser…what are you doing flying to San Diego?" Steve asked.

It was the question he had been expecting since they arrived at the airstrip. Bucky took a breath, gathering his thoughts, ready to say what he had been rehearsing in his mind from the moment he boarded.

"I'm following a lead" he stated.

"A lead? For what?"

"A HYDRA informant"

Steve let out a soft sigh, leaning back into the couch.

"Bucky…it's been years since there have been _any_ reports of HYDRA activity…for all we know, they've all been captured by authorities or killed"

"I want to be sure"

The captain rested his head back on the couch, a small gesture of defeat. It was a card that Bucky knew he would win with, using his deep hatred for HYDRA as a way to get Steve to back off. It took only a few heated arguments within the first year of his return to get the captain to realize that once the Soldier had a goal in mind…there was no deterring him.

"How accurate is this informant?" Steve asked.

"Impeccable"

With that, Roger's let out another sigh, getting to his feet.

"I hope you're right" he stated, heading back to his seat with Stark.

Bucky eyed him carefully for a few moments before he turned his gaze toward the small windows to the right. Lying to Steve about his state of mind was one thing, but this was going to come around and bite him; that he was certain of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky came to the realization that there was one thing he hated more than fundraisers, and that was Stark's idea of driving. Between Tony and Steve in the front seat, he was starting to wonder who Stark was really married to; the twenty minute drive from the hotel seeming more like an hour with a husband and wife arguing on which direction to go.

The only thing that bothered him more than the two in the front, was the additional tag along seated beside him. It was bad enough that the dynamic duo came with them for the event, but he near wanted to strangle Stark with the $800 tie he wore last night when he insisted on the captain and his trusty sidekick coming along. His nerves were shot at this point, maddeningly trying to come up with an explanation as the imminent blow on her cover was drawing closer; providing Stark was right.

Tony pulled the car to a stop along the inclined curb, and judging by how quickly Sam scrambled out from the back seat, Bucky wasn't the only one that didn't enjoy the trip. He stepped out of the car, glancing around the houses as Stark bounded around from the front, crossing the street.

"6372 Calle Pavana, that's it" Tony stated.

He turned his gaze to the house directly across from them. It was a nice neighborhood, and a quiet street, with palm trees lining every few feet along the curb. The house looked to be a single story, the incline of the hill making it easy for a two car garage to be tucked underneath the right side; seemingly unused given the dark blue Ford Edge parked in the driveway. It had a creamy yellow Aztec style siding, with dark brown shutters and railing down the same colored steps leading up to the wooden door to the left of the garage.

"Pretty fancy for an _informant_" Stark jeered, lowering his glasses just enough to send a judgmental glare at Bucky.

The soldier ignored him, his mind reeling as they approached the steps. He wanted to see her again, he wanted her to be there…but at the same time…he prayed Stark was wrong. They climbed the steps, and Bucky took a steadying breath before he pressed his finger into the doorbell. He heard faint movement inside, but no attempts for the door.

"Man are you sure this is a good idea? How do we know that this informant even knows you?" Sam questioned.

Bucky tossed him an annoyed glare as he raised his hand to knock on the door. His heart skipped a beat when the deadbolt finally gave way, and the sound of a chain lock came loose. Suddenly the door was open and all four of them flinched when they were met with barrel of fifty caliber desert eagle aimed carefully. Bucky's ears were ringing as blood rushed through his veins, his heart hammering in his chest, but it wasn't the gun he saw; it was the set of narrowed heterochromatic eyes that seemed to soften just the slightest when they focused on him.

Seven years seemed to age well with her if any at all; which puzzled him long enough to pass the idea. Her dirty blonde hair had grown back out to reach just past her shoulder blades had it not been tied back into a messy ponytail. She looked leaner, and there was a slightly more athletic tone in her arms and stomach seen with the tank top she sported. He noticed the thigh holster for her gun strapped around a pair of seemingly tight fit blue jeans and barefoot on top of that; the only other accessory she sported was a wide, worn brown leather bracelet. It took only a few seconds for her to lower the gun, the 'ready to kill' look on her face shifting into a mix of livid and shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she hissed, wheeling around and walking away.

"Yep…she knows him" Sam remarked.

"I can explain!" Bucky stated, ignoring the gesture and following her inside.

"The hell you can, what part of _under the radar_ did you not get!?" she ranted, her vivid hand gestures including the gun she still had a hold of.

The others hesitantly followed the two into the open dining room, shutting the door behind them to avoid any of the neighbors seeing them.

"There's under the radar and there's off the radar, I lost contact with you for five years, I didn't-"

Bucky was silenced as she spun on her heel, eyes wild and strands of hair falling around her face.

"You didn't what? You didn't wait for me to contact you like you should have!? Gaps in communication is to be expected, I am in _hiding_! Damn it Bucky!" she snapped, wheeling back around and rubbing the sides of her forehead; seeming to put Stark at ease for the time being with the gun pointed the other way.

"Kadence, please just let me explain!" Barnes insisted.

He didn't have time to realize his error before her eyes were back on him with a scrutinizing glare.

"Kadence?...Kadence Jestings?" Steve asked.

Bucky's chest clenched painfully when he realized that the captain made the connection…a little too quickly for his liking.

"I thought you were dead" The captain finished.

Kadence sighed through her nose, and the smile that came across her face was only slightly un-nerving.

"Thank you, so much" she retorted sarcastically, holstering her gun.

"So, I'm going to guess she's not an informant?" Sam asked.

"No, she was former HYDRA agent that helped Bucky take town the Russian division by surrendering every bit of their information to the FBI…we were led to believe she was killed in action…we even had a funeral" Steve stated, glaring daggers at Bucky.

"Everyone had to think she was dead…it was the only way to convince HYDRA" Bucky retorted, returning the captain's glare.

Kade seemed to brush off the exchange between the two, glancing up at the clock and moving over toward the window; pushing the curtain aside.

"If HYDRA wanted her dead so badly, she needed to stay under our protection, not running off all over the U.S" Steve clipped, his tone suggesting he wasn't too pleased with the unfolding events.

"That wasn't your call to make" Bucky growled.

"Hello…I'm in the room…" Kade hissed, managing to draw the attention off the fight that was about to ensue in her dining room, continuing to glance outside.

"…look, you want answers, I get it, but now is not the time, you all need to leave" she urged.

The sudden desperation in her voice did not go un-noticed.

"We just got here" Stark argued.

"And you were just leaving" she snipped, gesturing to urge them out.

"What's the hurry?" Tony asked.

"I will answer all the questions you have, in great detail, just not now…come back tomorrow morning, preferably after nine, just…shit" she sighed, lowering her head in defeat and pinching the peak of her nose.

"I don't need to, thanks" Stark remarked.

"Cut the attitude Stark, and as for the rest of you…NOT a word…understand?" she threatened, eyeing them each dangerously.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked.

"Not…a word" she reinforced, glaring at him.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door suddenly had them all on edge, and then the front door came bursting open; a young boy on his way of bounding inside.

"I'm…home" his announcement tapered off when he instantly took notice of the four men standing in the dining room.

Bucky felt his heart lodge itself in his throat, taking in the sight of the boy that just walked in; who seemed to be assessing the strangers in his home. It almost felt like he was looking into a mirror from the past. Shaggy brown hair, intense blue eyes and even at this age he could see the definition in the jawline. He saw Steve glance at him questionably out of the corner of his eyes, otherwise unable to tear his gaze from the boy; who seemed to stare right back at Bucky.

It felt like hours before the kid finally pulled his gaze to the man next to him, his face lighting up almost instantaneously.

"Wait…you're…you're Captain America!" he beamed, with eyes wide as saucers.

"Uh…" Steve glanced over at Kade, who was still preoccupied with controlling the oncoming headache.

Wide eyes scanned over Sam, keeping their excitement as they made their way to Tony.

"No way…Iron Man!?"

"Jamie" Kade called, kneeling down with the intent to meet eye level.

"Mom…Tony Stark is in our house!" Jamie beamed.

"Mom?" Stark remarked, glancing over at Bucky.

The glare the soldier gave Tony had the capability to kill.

"I see that, come here" Kade warned gently.

"And he's with Captain America!" Jamie continued, having only a slight amount of difficulty walking straight with his eyes glancing back and forth between Kade and the four men.

"Jamie, front and center…" she enforced, gently taking his chin in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

"…look, these men are friends of mine…and we have some, adult stuff to talk about, so I need you to march to your room, close the door, and do your homework…understand?"

"but it's-"

"Ah! No…and don't even think about trying to eavesdrop…I'll know if you do" she warned, cocking her head forward to solidify her glare.

Jamie sighed in defeat, groaning as he trudged toward a small stairwell to the right. He made it up three steps before he turned, hoping down a step and leaning against the wall.

"Can they stay for dinner?" he asked.

Kadence shot a glare at him, which sent the boy scurrying up the stairs. None of them dared say a word until they heard the distinct sound of a door being shut.

"Mom?..." Stark reiterated, getting the same glare from Kade as he did from Bucky.

"…this just got really interesting" he finished.

"You have a son?" Bucky asked, his voice slightly raspy considering his lungs still didn't want to work.

"Yes Bucky, I have a son" She retorted, yanking the curtain closed and walking toward the kitchen that was adjacent from the dining room.

"How old?"

"…Seven" she replied, albeit shamefully.

Bucky abruptly lost the ability to speak.

"Oh I'm really glad I came along for this" Stark laughed.

Kadence looked like she was ready to go for the gun on her thigh before Steve put himself between them.

"I'm sorry we put you on the spot back there, and I'm sorry for showing up unexpectedly…we weren't as informed as we should have been" Steve stated, sending another warning glare at Bucky; the latter looking slightly paler than usual.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, no point in keeping secrets anymore…and I guess this is the point where I invite you all to dinner…because _he_ won't let me hear the end of it if I don't" she remarked, tossing her head toward the stairs as she turned to the kitchen.

"Dinner sounds awesome, but I think soldier boy might need a candy bar or something…he's looking a little pale…low blood sugar perhaps?" Stark joked.

"He'll live" Kade growled, pulling a large frying pan from the lower cabinet.


	3. Chapter Three: No Reason

_**For those that were taken aback by the development in the last chapter...remember that maturity warning in chapter ten of the last story?...yea, no further explanation needed**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter Three: No Reason**

It wasn't until he had time to get the room to stop spinning that he managed to take in the interior of the house. A long wooden table had been set in the center of the dining room, capable of seating six comfortably. A marble top island was placed near the table, as part of the joined kitchen, the blackened wood paneling along the cabinets and cupboards accenting nicely with the black appliances. A small entryway past the kitchen led into a large open living room with a lower set floor, complete with a stone bordered fireplace along the far wall.

A tan suede L shaped couch came around from the off set, hugging against the left wall. A plasma T.V sat on a glass entertainment stand in the right corner of the room, ensuring any glare coming in from the sliding glass door would not affect the picture. Bucky took notice of two things that seemed to strike him as odd. One of them was the small boxes in the living room that were packed with what looked like picture frames, and the other was the fingerprint scanner mounted on the handle of the door in the dining room, that likely led to the garage.

They all sat around the table, Steve and Jamie on one side, Stark and Sam opposite of them, leaving Kade to sit on the opposite head of Bucky; giving her ample opportunity to glare at him. Stark above the others seemed to be thoroughly enjoying dinner.

"I will admit, I'm not overly big on spaghetti, but this sauce is amazing, what's your secret?"

Kade laughed softly, unsure if it was just an attempt to break the awkward silence or whether he was being genuine.

"Lean ground turkey…and oregano" she replied.

"Mom's a good cook" Jamie added, taking a mouthful of spaghetti from his fork.

"I'll second that" Sam stated.

Bucky nodded gently, all too familiar with her abilities in the kitchen after being able to make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with next to nothing.

"Nice place you got here" Steve stated, not wanting to let the silence return.

"Thank you…truthfully it's rented out like this, save for the personal belongings…makes it easy" her tone softened at the end as she averted her eyes.

"How long have you been living here?" he asked.

"About six months"

"We move around a lot" Jamie remarked.

"Jamie" Kade warned.

"Sorry" Steve said, not wanting to get the boy in trouble.

"It's not your fault, just part of life" Kade replied.

"So…where do you work?" Stark asked.

"I'm an online contractor…I write security and encryption software for companies to use on their websites"

"So you're good with computers?"

"Yea…I'd say so" she laughed.

"Mom used to be a computer hacker" Jamie piped proudly.

Kadence turned to glare at him, not needing any further words to implement a silent threat.

"Shutting up" he remarked.

"A computer hacker huh?" Stark suddenly looked thoroughly intrigued, likely only due to his empty plate.

"Keyword there…used to…past tense"

"I doubt that"

She eyed him dangerously, and it seemed more than one in the room picked up on the sudden edge of tension.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here" Bucky finally remarked.

"Agreed" Kade added, stabbing at her spaghetti.

"Oh no I think we're on perfect topic, because now, your name is ringing a very distinct bell. You're Kadence Jestings…otherwise known as the Jester…the computer genius that not only broke through the department of defense like it was child's play, but single handedly hacked HY-"

"Stark!"

The warning came from Kade, Steve and Bucky at the same time, instantly hushing the billionaire.

"I think I should probably be excused now" Jamie stated, seeming lost against the hostile voices of the adults.

"I think that's a good idea. Go wash up, I want you in bed by eight thirty, you have school in the morning" Kade remarked.

"Brush my teeth tonight and make it nine?" he asked, hopefully.

Kade raised her eyebrows at him questionably.

"Please?" he finished.

"Fine" she breathed.

Jamie bounded toward her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you mom!" he stated quickly, darting off for the stairs.

The four men watched as Jamie disappeared behind the wall, Sam shaking his head as he returned to his plate.

"Seven years old and already a con-artist" he remarked.

Kade took a napkin to her cheek, wiping the excess of Jamie's spaghetti laced kiss from her skin.

"Understatement of the year" she stated.

"It's a hereditary trait, he must get it from his dad" Stark jested.

The jest earned him glares from both Kade and Bucky.

"Back off Stark, I think you've made your point" Steve warned.

"What I want to know is why you looked…shocked about all this…" Stark continued, ignoring Steve completely and turning his attention to Bucky.

"…unless…you didn't know…you didn't tell him?" Tony asked, wide eyed in disbelieve as he turned toward Kade; who looked ready to reach across the table and stab him with a butter knife.

"You see that is why I decided to get into a committed relationship, because you never know when an old lov-"

"Enough!" Kade barked, slamming her fist into the table.

The items on the table rattled against the impact of her hit, but while it was subtle, Bucky swore they moved ever so slightly toward him; as if pushed by an unseen force. He said nothing, looking up at her and noticing her right hand wrap around the leather bracelet as she took steadying breaths to calm herself. She suddenly pushed her chair back, abruptly getting to her feet and taking her plate to the kitchen. The utensils clattered against the plate as she set it down into the sink, resting her hands on the counter as she took a deep breath. Kade turned to them, leaning against marble counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You want to know why I faked my death, I'll tell you. Even with the information I leaked, I knew it would take time before HYDRA fell completely…and as long as even one agent remained, I wasn't safe"

"Your death was a public announcement, the U.S president aired a speech about it" Steve argued.

"HYDRA agents fake their deaths all the time…even with those circumstances they wouldn't be convinced…not really. They'd keep an eye out…watching…waiting for me to be stupid enough to screw up and when I did, they'd make it their life's mission to ensure my next funeral…wasn't fake…"

Steve nodded softly, accepting the information.

"…so I left DC, went into the wind, covered my tracks…stayed low" she finished.

"It's been seven years…HYDRA is gone, they aint comin back" Sam stated.

An amused smile crossed her lips and she gently shook her head, not removing eye contact from him.

"You really believe that? Deep down? Because I don't" she remarked.

Kade released her arms and walked back into the dining room, taking a few items from the table to go back to the kitchen.

"There are a little over two hundred agents that have not yet been accounted for in the arrest records, and that's global arrest records. Those two hundred can still pose a viable threat if they wanted to, if even to show the world that HYDRA can't be killed"

The four were silent as she went back to collect the last few items from the table and return them to the kitchen.

"So there you have it…anything else you want to say?"

Tony made a gesture to open his mouth when Steve silenced him.

"Not a word Stark…you've said enough"

The billionaire almost looked offended but spoke up nonetheless.

"Thank you for dinner?"

Kade rubbed her tongue behind her teeth for a moment before she let out a sigh.

"It's late, you all are welcome to spend the night here…there's a guest room down stairs…the couch and recliner should be enough for the rest of you"

With that, she retreated for the small set of stairs, leaving the four still sitting around the dinner table; exchanging glances.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Steve grumbled, getting to his feet and taking his plate with him.

"Hey, we finally got an explanation" Stark argued.

"We're guests in this house, we should act like it"

"Fine by me…" he stated, getting to his feet.

"…I will act like a guest, and take advantage of the guest room" Stark finished.

Tony took up his plate, dropping it off at the sink and moseying over toward the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

"Is he ever _not_ a dick?" Sam asked, shaking his head.

"Sometimes…but not very often" Steve remarked.

Bucky sat there, ignoring their conversations, too focused on the table cloth that was visibly bunched up in front of his plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kade rinsed her toothbrush under the faucet before tossing it back into the cup at the edge of the sink. She held her hair back as she leaned down, taking a mouthful of water from the spout, swishing it around to clear the excess toothpaste foam before spitting it into the sink. Cutting the water off, she slowly stood up straight; gazing into the mirror silently. Without realizing it, her fingers began to trace over the leather bracelet. Even when sleeping, she refused to risk taking it off.

She stared into the mirror for several minutes before she sighed in exasperation, abruptly turning to leave; shutting the bathroom light off as she did. Kade left her bedroom and headed down the small hallway, knocking briefly on a partially open door before she opened it. Jamie was parked in front of the small T.V in the right corner of his room, focused intently on the video game he was currently playing, and by the looks of it, already changed for bed.

"Lights out kiddo"

"Almost done" he answered, his fingers going mad on the controller.

She brought her attention to the screen, recognizing the bit graphics of an old Super Nintendo game that she used to play when she was a kid; it seemed Mortal Kombat had not yet lost its luster with the next generation.

"Got him" Jamie breathed, quickly saving his game before killing the power.

"Finish your homework?" she asked as he scrambled off the floor.

"Check"

"Put your dirty clothes away?"

"Check"

"Teeth"

Jamie stopped in front of her, flashing a huge toothy grin.

"Check…good" she remarked.

The boy climbed into bed, yanking his covers down to slide underneath them, all but falling down on the pillow as Kade pulled the covers up over him; sitting down on the side of the bed.

"You did good tonight, you behaved yourself with our guests…I'm proud of you" she commented.

Jamie smiled up at her, his eyes sparkling. Kade felt a familiar tingling in her chest, a feeling she could only associate with the pride of a parent. She leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead and sitting back up.

"See you in the AM"

"Yep"

Kade gave him one last smile and got up off the bed, heading toward the door.

"Hey mom" Jamie called softly.

She stopped with her hand on the door knob, looking back at him.

"Who was the guy that sat across from you at dinner?"

A lump lodged itself in her throat, making it impossible to speak for a moment. She swallowed hard, trying to relieve herself of it, while also trying to maintain her composure.

"His name is Bucky…he's a…friend of mine…why?" her voice was only slightly raspy, and she prayed he didn't pick up on it.

"No reason" Jamie replied.

Kade sighed softly, realizing that for now, she was in the clear.

"Good night Jamie" she stated.

"Night mom"

She reached over and switched the light off as he curled up in his blankets. Kade quietly shut the door behind her, standing by it for several minutes, trying to recollect her thoughts before she made her way downstairs. Kade rounded the corner and walked toward the sink, stopping in her tracks to see the counters completely cleared. She moved toward the dishwasher beside the sink, seeing the activity lights on. A soft laugh bubbled up from her throat and she shook her head in amazement.

"Sorry about Stark…" Steve remarked, coming up from behind her.

Kade flinched and turned to face him, no doubt slightly started by his sudden appearance, but recomposing herself quickly.

"…he can be a real jerk sometimes but he's good to have around in a pinch" he finished.

She nodded her head in agreement, smiling softly.

"I've dealt with my fair share of pompous jerks…Tony Stark is no different" she chuckled.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced…Steve Rogers" he stated, offering his hand.

"Kadence Jestings…" she replied, taking his offer with her own.

"…but you already knew that"

"It's good to finally meet you in person…or at least…alive" he joked.

Kade smiled as they broke their handshake.

"I want to thank you for dinner, and for letting us stay here tonight" he stated.

She looked out through the small open window above the sink, seeing Sam nestle down in the recliner, curled up in a large blanket.

"Well, you guys did come across the country to get here…it's the least I owe you"

"You don't owe us anything…actually it should be us owing you" he suggested.

Kadence turned a questioning gaze toward him, urging him to explain.

"It's thanks to you that HYDRA has been crippled…and that Bucky was able to take part of it" Steve explained.

She took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

"His hatred for HYDRA runs deep, it probably always will…but that's something more than just two of us have in common"

Steve only gave a short nod in agreement, and the two of them exchanged uneasy glances; neither wanting to bring up too much of their past to explain themselves.

"I'm gonna step outside for a few minutes, get some fresh air before bed" she stated, wanting to break the silence.

"Sure thing…good night"

"Night"

Kade followed Steve into the living room, but turned right toward the sliding glass door. She stepped out onto the back porch, feeling the hot dry air of the day slowly fade into the cooling kiss of nightfall. Quietly shutting the door behind her she walked over to the bannister, kneeling down at an overturned flower pot, lifting it up ever so slightly to retrieve a pack of Marlboro's and a small BIC lighter from beneath it.

She pulled a cigarette from the pack, holding it between her lips as she slid her thumb across the spark-wheel, drawing in a slow breath until the cherry formed. Satisfied, she tossed the pack and the lighter back into its hiding spot and turned to take a seat on the rail. She took the cigarette between her fingers, pulling it away as she let out a slow exhale; releasing a thin streak of smoke from her lips.

"You're stressed" he stated.

Kade snapped her attention forward, watching him emerge from the shadows like he did in the abandoned house; but unlike the time when they first met…she had no fear of him at all.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, returning the cigarette to her lips.

"You only smoke when you're stressed" he retorted, slowly walking over to lean against the bannister beside her.

She laughed softly, exhaling smoke as she did.

"A week or two in Russia and you think you know me?"

"I know enough"

"Bullshit"

Kadence glared at him, and he just glared right back. After a few moments of silence, she turned her gaze away, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"He's mine isn't he?"

She scoffed and hopped down from the railing.

"As if that wasn't already obvious, Stark practically made a spectacle out of it!" she spat, amused he had to ask.

"When?" he hissed sternly, as if trying to keep the conversation under control.

Kadence was quiet for a moment, rubbing the sides of her forehead with her free hand; keeping her back to him.

"Two months after I left DC, I was in New Mexico, following up with a contact to get a passport and ID for New Zealand…thought I caught a stomach bug, and knew they wouldn't let me fly if I was sick so I went to get it treated…that's when the doctor told me I was two months pregnant…you can imagine my shock…I was on birth control, every six months like clockwork…go in, get a shot, go on with life…but apparently having a super soldier partner negates that"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You think it was that easy!?..." she snipped, wheeling around to face him.

"..._hey, haven't spoken to you in a while, by the way, you have a son_…that's not something you tell someone over the phone or in an email…trust me…I must have made countless tries…I just…I couldn't"

He noticed the slightest break in her voice, and she lowered her eyes; taking another drag from her cigarette before flicking it out into the yard.

"Raising a child on the run is no easy thing, I was scared to death…for both of us…but if given half a chance to go back and change anything I wouldn't, because that boy is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so if you wanna be mad at me, you can go right ahead and be mad, because I don't give a fu-"

She was abruptly cut off when she felt his lips on hers, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her against him so forcefully. Her thoughts came crashing down around her, feeling nothing but the warmth of his body against hers, the possessive claim of his lips; she didn't think she'd miss it this much until she had it again.

He felt her go rigid against him, but slowly melt right into his hold. Her mouth parted gently, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The faint taste of toothpaste mixed with the aftertaste of her cigarette was not the most favorable of mixes, but he didn't care. Bucky felt her arms finally circle around his abdomen, her fingers gripping against the cotton shirt like she was holding on for dear life.

Kade's head was reeling and her knees started going numb. Her heart was pounding against her ribs so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest; but the sparks flying in her brain was just a bonus to the feeling of pure ecstasy that was coursing through her veins. She wasn't sure how she noticed it suddenly getting brighter, until an electrical humming echoed into her ears.

A loud pop and the shattering of glass seemed to startle both of them, forcing them apart to stare blankly in the dark at where the porch light used to be; small threads of smoke still drifting from the charred coils. She was only mildly out of breath, glancing around at the bits of blackened glass by the door. A lump formed in her throat and she pushed herself away from him, taking a step backward and raising her hands in a gesture of defeat.

Bucky looked on puzzled as her whole demeanor changed in an instant, backing away and looking as if she was going to break down crying. Kade finally made a move for the door, ignoring his warnings about the glass as she danced around it; pushing back the door hastily and darting inside. She retreated to her room and had all but slammed the door by the time he got back inside.

"What was that all about?" Steve asked, partially sitting up from his spot on the couch.

"Nothing, just go to sleep" Bucky sighed, closing the door behind him and locking it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kade pressed the band-aid into the ball of her foot, surprised she came out of that mess with nothing but a small cut on the bottom of her foot. Satisfied with her first aid, she brought her foot off the sink, gingerly walking over to her bed; turning the bathroom light off as she went. She crawled over her bed, reaching for the small phone on her nightstand. Retrieving the device, she sat at the head of the bed, flipping the lid open and quickly going into messaging folder, creating a quick text and sending it to one of the few contacts on her list.

'_Message Sent'_

With that, she shut the phone, holding it in momentary thought before she leaned over, plugging the phone back to the charger. She double checked the clock, making sure the alarm was set before she nestled herself beneath the covers, curling up tight and praying for sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Came To Talk

_**Thanks a bunch to those that have been sticking around for the development of the sequel, you guys and gals are awesome!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: Came To Talk**

The morning sunlight was trying to force its way thought her curtains when she finally stirred awake; groaning as she rolled over to her stomach, flinging her arm over the side of the bed. Kade didn't want to get up, the urge to sleep still heavy on her eyes as she tried to open them to look at her alarm clock, knowing that it was likely to start going off soon.

Her vision seemed to take forever to focus on the bright red numbers strewn across the screen, finally managing to read the time.

8:45am

A rush of adrenaline came up from the depths of her chest and her heart exploded against her ribs, kicking the tangled mess of covers from her legs and vaulting off the side of the bed; nearly falling over to grab her phone as she went. Her steps faulted slightly when she felt something stick to the underside of her foot, muttering a few choice words under her breath, trying to hop and walk to yank the band-aid from her foot and sling it to the floor. She strode quickly to Jamie's room, stuffing her phone in her pocket, taking no time to knock.

"Up an at em kiddo, we over…slept…" she trailed off as she reached his bedside, seeing just a pile of covers.

Kade felt a tingling sensation surface in her joints, fear bubbling up within her.

"Jamie?" she called softly, glancing around the room for any possible hiding space.

She backed up quickly and turned to leave, moving for the bathroom across the hall. She pushed the door open, seeing nothing but darkness. Her heart lodged itself in her throat as panic took hold.

"Jamie!?" she shouted, desperation laced in her tone.

Kadence came bounding down the small set of steps and stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of someone from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head toward the kitchen, seeing Bucky leaning against the counter; a cup of coffee in his hands. It took only a moment to process that the threat of a kidnapping was all in her head. She let loose a sigh, grinning out of preservation for her sanity as she lifted her hand to her forehead, rubbing it to relieve the points of stress.

"Right" she breathed.

"Steve already took him to the bus stop" Bucky stated, taking a sip of coffee.

"Which one of you assholes turned my alarm off?" she grumbled, moving toward the kitchen.

"That would be Stark…Jamie insisted on a display of his technical prowess" he replied.

"Of course…because hijacking a digital clock has been the highlight of his career" she retorted.

Bucky laughed softly, watching her as she moved past him, taking a mug from the overhead cupboard, setting it on the counter as she reached for the coffee pot; pouring the black liquid into her own cup.

"How early did he wake you guys up?" she asked.

"Four thirty"

"Christ" she sighed, shaking her head and returning the pot to the tray.

"I was already awake"

"Eight years later and you still refuse to sleep huh?" she jested, setting her cup on the island as she went for the fridge.

"I sleep just fine…last night was an exception"

There was the slightest hint of hesitation in her movements as she pulled a carton of creamer from the door, but she quickly composed herself, unscrewing the cap and pouring a small amount into her coffee before returning the carton to the fridge. Bucky drug his tongue behind his teeth for a moment. Even the mention of the night before had his heart beat increasing, but in more ways than one.

"What happened on the porch-"

"I don't want to talk about it Bucky…" she retorted, quickly cutting him off.

"…I got caught up in the moment okay…that's the only excuse I have right now"

"I wasn't talking about that…" he advised, hiding the momentary feeling of disappointment that she would get so defensive about their moment of weakness.

"…I was talking about the porch light"

He saw her go stiff, hesitating before bringing her mug to her lips to take a sip; her eyes snapping toward him.

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

Kade set her cup down, shrugging her shoulders with a puzzled look.

"I don't know, it's a first for me…probably just a defective bulb" she stated.

Bucky caught the nervous edge in her voice, but said nothing. Two short beeps brought her attention to the phone still nestled in her pocket and she quickly retrieved it, flipping it open as she moved to the other end of the island.

"So, Jamie's at school…where are the other three?" she asked, more than happy to change the subject.

He sighed heavily, realizing she was avoiding the question. Why was it suddenly so difficult to talk to her now? What changed so much in eight years that she found it necessary to brush him off and avoid him?

"Stark had a meeting in L.A, he said he'd be back tomorrow morning…Steve and Sam went jogging…like they usually do" he answered reluctantly.

"Okay, well…I need to run some errands, which means you stay here…think you can manage that?"

He glared at her, which earned him nothing but a quick smile as she pocketed her phone and retreated to the stairs, heading for her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kadence put the gear into park, killing the engine and sitting back for a second; her right hand blindly tracing over the new black leather bracelet. She composed herself, hopping out and heading toward the rear of the SUV. Just as she got the back door lifted, she heard the bus pull up behind her. Kade turned to watch Jamie come bounding off the bus and running over to her; a grin plastered over his face.

"Hey monster, how was school?" she asked, returning his smile; though with not as much enthusiasm.

"It was awesome! A few kids on the bus saw Mr. Steve, and by recess, the whole school was following me around, asking how I knew Captain America!"

She laughed, wondering if his smile could get any bigger. It felt good to see him like this. The beaming smile, the sparkling eyes; she'd be content if he was always like that. No sooner had the bus turned the corner, did a bright red Porche come to a near skidding halt across the street from them. Kade felt her muscles tighten, watching as the driver's door opened and a tall blonde haired man stepped out; a husky looking brown haired man coming out from the passenger side.

"Jamie, do me a favor…" she started, pulling the large paper bag out from the back and handing it to the boy.

"…take this inside, shut the door, and call the cops"

"But mom-"

"Go!" she demanded.

Jamie glanced back at the approaching man and his friend, then looked up at his mother once more before running up the stairs and retreating inside. Kade kept her eyes on the men as she shut the back door of the Edge, taking a few steps forward with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's close enough Ethan" she warned.

The blonde came to a stop just a few feet away, bearing an innocent smile with his hands in the air. He bore the look of a rich college frat boy, with a pair of black skinny jeans, dark brown shoes, and a pale blue button up polo with the sleeves rolled up; showing off a broad banded Rolex watch. His Gucci sunglasses sat atop short spiked hair that seemed to go in all different directions.

"No need for hostility" he assured proudly.

Kade shifted her gaze to the friend. He wasn't much taller than Ethan, but noticeably larger, and the oversized jeans and t-shirt he wore suggested he wasn't exactly the normal following that Ethan preferred; which just confirmed her initial judgment…he was the muscled backup.

"We'll see if the cops think the same when they find out you've violated the restraining order" she retorted, standing her ground.

"Easy…I just came to talk"

"You can talk to your lawyer…we're done here" she stated coldly, turning to head toward the stairs.

"Hey don't you walk away from me!" he threatened.

Before Kade had a chance to counter, she was backed onto the side of the Edge, with Ethan looming over her, his eyes wild and his brows furrowed angrily.

"Back off" she growled.

"Oh shut the fuck up…you think you're so good huh? Throwing that single mom pity shit at the judge, slapping some bullshit restraining order…well I hope you know it aint gonna fly…you have everyone else fooled, but you aint foolin me you lyin bitch" he hissed.

"Hey!" Bucky snarled, coming down from the steps.

Ethan shot his gaze over as the soldier strode toward them. Kade glanced over, seeing a look she hadn't seen on him in a long time…a look ready to murder.

"Get off her" Bucky warned, grabbing Ethan by the shoulder and throwing him off; effectively stepping between the two.

"Who the fuck is this?" Ethan hissed, sloppily gaining his footing; his friend stepping up next to him.

"Bucky, go back inside" Kade ordered, moving around to his side.

"Bucky!? The fuck kind of name is that?" Ethan taunted.

She heard the shift of bionic muscles underneath the jacket he wore, thankful he had the decency to cover his metal arm before coming outside. Kade grabbed hold of his arm, hoping to deter his attention from Ethan and the thug.

"Oh I see how it is, already moving on to the next cock to swing off of huh?" he laughed.

Bucky stepped forward and Kade jumped in front of him, placing herself sideways between the two, a hand extended toward each of them; hoping to stop a fight before it started.

"That's enough! Back off…the both of you!" she barked, tossing a dangerous gaze back and forth.

She shifted her gaze to Bucky, narrowing her eyes in warning. He wanted to tear the prick's head off for insulting her, for even touching her; and the urge to protect her was in full gear…but he respected her wishes, taking a step back.

Just as she turned to face Ethan, he came across with a right punch, nailing her on the left side of her mouth. For an instant, she saw stars as she stumbled back into the Edge. The next thing she caught sight of was Bucky giving Ethan a right fist of his own, sending him to the ground; but not before the blonde grabbed hold of the soldier's jacket on his way down.

With a quick maneuver, he spun around, straightening his arms and allowing Ethan to pull the jacket free from his body, exposing the arm through a grey tank top. Everything suddenly seemed to go in slow motion as Bucky spun back around, reaching across with his left to meet with the advancing friend; catching him in the throat and taking him off his feet before slamming him down into the ground.

Steve was suddenly at her side, making sure she wasn't going to fall over.

"You okay?" he asked.

His voice seemed to bring everything back to normal speed, looking over to see Bucky all but strangling the brunette while Ethan looked to have a hard time standing up; the front of his face already coated with blood. She shrugged him off, teetering slightly as she moved toward Bucky, kneeling down at his left and tucking her arm underneath his; trying to pull him upward.

"Let him go Bucky" she begged.

Bucky was hesitant to listen, watching the man underneath him struggle for air, clawing and kicking as best he could; proving to be worth nothing against the soldier.

"Bucky!" she hissed.

Sighing he finally released his grip, adjusting his arm to make sure she didn't fall as he stood up. Kade held onto him for a moment as her center of balance readjusted, watching as the brunette rolled over, hacking and coughing for air; trying to get to his feet.

"You're fucking done pal…I will own you, you hear me!?" Ethan barked, stumbling as he started to approach them.

"Go home Ethan!" Kade warned, meeting him halfway; feeling a stinging heat throbbing against her lip.

"You ain't shit…ya hear…" he started, pointing his finger in her face.

"…I'm sure social services is gonna love hearing how you raise that brat in this type of place…they'll take him from you so fast it will-"

Ethan didn't finish his sentence before she grabbed his hand, twisted it to the side. He started to come forward to relieve the pressure of her grip when she vaulted herself up from her left foot, spinning her body until the bend of her right leg connected with the back of his neck, using his body as a center point to force him forward.

He came down at a bend, his legs flying over him as his shoulders hit the ground. With his head trapped between her legs, she forced his arm outward, tucking her other arm underneath it as his body straightened out on the ground. He let out a groan as the wind left his lungs, and the grip of her legs making it hard for him to feed his suddenly deprived lungs.

"Do what you want…but don't you dare threaten to involve my son do you understand!?" she growled.

Ethan reached up, trying to pull her leg from his throat, only causing her to tighten her grip.

"Answer me!" she spat, flexing the arm she had tucked underneath his, forcing the slightest awkward angle.

"Ahhh!, okay!" he howled.

She loosened her grip on his throat as the distant sound of sirens teased at her ears. Bucky was suddenly behind her, his arms tucked underneath her as he peeled her way from Ethan, backing them both away; refusing to let her go no matter how much she struggled against him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly sunset, but with the flashing lights of the cop cars parked in front of her house, it was hard to tell. Kade sat on the porch with a washcloth pressed onto the left side of her mouth, glancing over at one of the officers, talking with a middle aged woman whom she recognized as one of her neighbors. Her eyes then drifted to one of the squad cars, seeing Ethan seated in the back, looking to be arguing with the officer questioning him as a paramedic did his best to pack his bloody nose. She sighed and turned her gaze to sky, wanting to just lose herself in the fading orange and deep blue of the coming night.

"Hey" Sam stated, kneeling down on the steps behind her.

Kade glanced back, nodding to acknowledge his presence.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live…I've been through worse" she remarked lightly.

He laughed softly, glancing over to see Steve and Bucky talking with one of the other officers; the latter having his jacket back on…much to the relief of Kade.

"That was some crazy moves you did back there…where'd you learn that?"

Kadence laughed nervously, swallowing hard as she lifted the rag, seeing just a small dot of blood left.

"I took some uh…MMA courses over the past few years" she replied.

"MMA…that's serious stuff"

"Yea well…kick boxing and self-defense courses just weren't cutting it"

"Damn, a woman after my own heart"

She tossed the rag down on the steps, laughing at his attempt to ease the tension. Sam looked over at Steve, meeting only with Bucky's glaring eyes; making him aware that Steve wasn't the only one that had super human hearing. He went rigid and stood up abruptly, making his way back inside.

"I should uh…go check on Jamie" he stammered.

"How is he?"

"He's fine…he's straight up schoolin me in Mortal Kombat but…other than that" he laughed, heading back upstairs.

Kade smiled as she sighed heavily, grateful that this whole incident hadn't bothered his uncanny gaming abilities.

"Ms. Holt" a man stated.

She snapped her attention toward the officer as he addressed her by her alias.

"Yes" she answered, slowly getting to her feet.

"Just wanted to let you know we'll be booking Mr. Taylor tonight for violation of the restraining order, if you want to press assault charges, you can come down to the station at any time to file the paperwork, the D.A is likely to press for them anyway considering we've got witness accounts saying he instigated the fight"

"Thank you officer" she stated, nodding her head.

"Now are you sure you don't want medical to come take a look at that?" he asked, tapping his lip with his finger in gesture of her own injury.

"It's fine, really…thank you again"

"Alright then, you stay safe ma'am" he said, turning to head back to his car.

"You too" she remarked.

In a matter of minutes, the officers went back to their cars, taking both Ethan and his friend with them; once again leaving their street in peace. Steve and Bucky came forward, slowly heading up the stairs.

"Let's all agree not to do that again" she muttered.

"I'll second that" Steve laughed.

Rogers walked by and she moved to follow in behind when she felt a metal hand close around her wrist, holding her back gently. She spun around to face him, shooting him a questionable gaze. He moved his hand to reach for her chin and her own shot out to catch his wrist, denying his curiosity.

"I'm fine" she breathed.

Bucky glanced down where his left hand had a hold of her, taking notice of the new bracelet. He lifted his gaze back up to her and he saw her swallow hard, her eyes dancing with the silent notion that she didn't want him to speak; she knew he was on to her. He released her, and she slowly did the same, turning back to head inside; Bucky soon to follow.

The moment he shut the door, Jamie came bounding down the stairs, nearly falling over as he skidded to a halt and practically crashed into Kade, hugging her as tight as he could. She laughed and tossed his hair around, assuring him that it was okay.

"Good job kiddo, you did good" she praised.

"You totally rocked mom, you planted him on the ground!" Jamie exclaimed.

"And that's not something you need to be repeating…okay?"

"Won't say a word…on one condition" he stated.

"Oh lord, what?" she asked, mocking exasperation.

Jamie released Kade and set his eyes on Bucky, walking over to stand in front of the soldier, who looked down at him questionably.

"I wanna see your arm" he stated bluntly, smiling the entire time.

Bucky let loose a sigh, shimmying the jacket back off of him and tossing it onto one of the dining room chairs; kneeling down in front of the boy and flexing the bionic arm.

"Wicked" he breathed, his eyes tracing over the metal plates.

Bucky watched intently as Jamie's eyes seemed to sparkle with wonder, a timid hand reaching out to touch the plates. Pride was still an emotion he wasn't too familiar with, but if he had to guess…this is what it felt like; a small smile creeping up at the corner of his mouth.

"Well I was going to make baked chicken for dinner, but it's a little late for that so I guess we're having pizza instead" Kade remarked, pulling her phone from the clip on her side.

"Oh mom!..." Jamie started, eyes wide as he wheeled around to look at her.

"…can I cash in on my deal tomorrow?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea hun"

"Pretty please" he begged.

Kade sighed, tossing him a scrutinizing glare.

"What deal exactly?" Steve asked, humored.

"Oh I made a deal with him before we moved here that if he could go six months in his new school without getting in a fight…I would take him to the place of his choosing for a day, but Jamie…we have company" she breathed.

"I don't have a problem with going out for a day, if you guys are okay with it" Steve remarked, glancing between Sam and Bucky.

"I'm down" Sam remarked.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Bucky, especially Jamie's, who was all but giving him a pouty face.

"Yea, why not" he sighed, brandishing a half grin.

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed, throwing his arms around the soldier in a hug; taking the soldier by surprise.

Bucky stiffened against the child's hold, glancing up at Kade; who looked down at the two like she was lost in pure thought.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked.

Jamie released Bucky, but kept a hand placed on the metal shoulder as he turned to face the captain.

"USS Midway Museum!" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not surprising" Kade laughed, bringing the phone to her ear as she walked into the kitchen.

"The Midway, isn't that the old aircraft carrier?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Yea, it was decommissioned in 1992 and turned into a historical museum, it's really cool, you guys are gonna love it!" Jamie beamed.

Bucky smiled back at the boy, feeling the pride bubble up in his chest again, watching his son's starry gaze fall back to him; it was an unfamiliar feeling…but pleasant nonetheless.


	5. Chapter Five: Who Sent You?

_**Ugg, my writer's block has decided to show itself at the worst possible time**_

_**Needing to revise the plot just a bit, so the next chapter may be a tad delayed**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: Who Sent You?**

Kade could do nothing but stand there shaking her head, looking on as a mass of people started to surround Stark and Rogers; the latter seeming to display what she was thinking…the costume wasn't really necessary. After informing Stark that they were going to the museum for the day, the billionaire insisted that Steve don his uniform for the event. Rogers was reluctant at first, but after several minutes of persistence on Tony's part, the captain finally caved.

Sam stayed behind with Steve as they were practically swarmed by people at the front gate, while Bucky, Kade and Jamie made their way through. The boy couldn't sit still to save his life, bouncing around each exhibit like a ping pong ball; wide eyed and smiling the entire time. After nearly an hour venturing through the carrier, they made their way to the starboard side, overlooking the small parking lot, seeing a gathering of people just ten feet away; snapping photos as Stark posed with Rogers. Jamie went bolting of toward them, disappearing into the mass.

"Are they always like this?" Kade asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Bucky sighed.

She shook her head, chuckling softly, barely able to Jamie getting lifted into Steve's arms; posing just as easily with the two.

"Annoying as they can be…that is the happiest I've seen him in a while" she breathed.

Bucky took in the sight, having to agree that Jamie looked absolutely ready to burst from excitement. They stood watching for a few moments before he finally decided to speak, glancing toward her as he did.

"So he gets in fights at school?"

"Don't start Bucky" she warned, seeming amused.

"Don't start what?" he asked.

Kade returned his gaze, her humored expression showing clearly in her eyes.

"Don't start acting like a concerned father"

"What do you expect me to do? Ignore him?"

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly held her composure, shaking her head as she turned to walk back down the deck; trying to regain herself. Bucky followed, keeping a few steps back in the event she decided to turn around swinging; after her display yesterday…he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Yes, he used to get in fights…I'd get a call from his old schools at least once or twice a month, saying he got into a confrontation on the playground. It was always the same story, some nosey parent would find out I'm raising a child on my own, they'd jump to conclusions, their kid would hear it and next thing you know, he's getting teased on the playground"

"Teased for what?"

"…For not having a father"

Bucky felt his chest constrict painfully at her words, unsure of whether to blame himself for not going after her sooner, or blame her for not telling him.

"He was four…the first time he asked about you…asked where his father was…I told him that his father was a soldier, fighting overseas, and that he couldn't come home yet…I know that story is only gonna work for so much longer but…I needed time to make sure we would be safe…I needed time to make sure he'd understand"

Bucky processed her words in silence, hearing her voice waver as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. She laughed softly, shaking her head and looking out over the parking lot below.

"He's a smart kid…smarter than most his age…but that's a big pill to swallow for a seven year old"

"Then we'll wait…"

His words caught her off guard and she practically spun half her body around to look at him. He looked back at her with the upmost sincerity, quickly evaluating that her motives were not exactly wrong. Even though Jamie had no idea that his father was right in front of him, it was for the best that they gave him the news gently.

"…until you think he's ready"

Kade let loose a sigh of relief, and almost wanted to laugh. He was taking this whole situation surprisingly well, and his calm attitude was on the verge of un-nerving. If he was any other man she would suspect he had ulterior motives, but she knew him…at least she convinced herself she did. He was a ball of problems eight years ago. A violent, trigger happy assassin with a broken psyche…but he was the father of her son; which made her wonder what that said of her own mindset.

The silence that followed was about as awkward as trying to make eye contact. She didn't know what to say, and he seemed like he wanted to speak, but was working the words out in his mind.

"So…where does Ethan fit into all this?" he finally asked.

She tossed her head back, letting lose a gentle laugh.

"I knew it! I was waiting for it!" she laughed.

"It was just a question" he defended.

"Ethan doesn't fit in anywhere" she breathed, turning to face him.

Bucky saw her worry her lip, no doubt readying herself to explain.

"A few months after we moved here, I got called out to L.A. The client's security cameras weren't pairing properly with the software, so I went out and fixed it…and that's when I ran into him. He asked me out for a few drinks and…I didn't see the harm…we dated for maybe a few weeks…he got clingy and when I confronted him about it, he started getting violent, so I broke it off. For the next week he followed me around and harassed me every chance he got…so I had him arrested and filed a restraining order"

He nodded as he took in her explanation, but she could faintly hear the sound of his bionic muscles straining under tension; he was clenching his fists. All she could think about was the anger radiating off of him when Ethan got forceful

"Look…I appreciate you coming to the rescue yesterday, but…I don't need it anymore…I am capable of taking care of myself now" she advised, elevating her chin ever so slightly to establish confidence.

"So it seems" he breathed.

Bucky looked her over, as if he needed any more persuasion that she wasn't the same woman he pulled from the river that night. She had evolved into a magnificent creature, more beautiful than she was before. Headstrong, protective and above all…still fearless…he dared say she was his own personal drug.

"So, what else have you been up to in the past eight years?" he asked, walking over to where she stood.

"Improving my aim" she teased.

He laughed softly, enjoying the momentary relaxation from her. If there was one weakness about her, it was the way her emotions bled through her body. She was easy to read, but on the same note, she didn't hold back…if she had something to say, she'd say it. He took a steadying breath, mustering the willpower to ask what has been on his mind since the day before.

"So did you really sleep with him?"

Kade's mouth gaped as she scoffed at him, eyes wide in implemented shock that he'd have the need to ask.

"What?" he asked, taken aback by her actions.

"Jealousy doesn't become you" she jested.

"I'm not jealous" he warned.

She continued to shake her head in disbelief, turning to face him.

"No Bucky…I didn't sleep with him…and I'm sure it made matters worse when I refused to" she answered, looking him directly in the eyes.

He studied her, those entrancing heterochromatic eyes not faltering in the slightest; she was telling the truth. Bucky was subtle with his sigh of relief as she lowered her head, worrying her lip as she took a sobering breath.

"I must be crazy…after all this time…there's only one…"

The statement caught him off guard, and she looked back up at him; the glaze in her eyes making his heart pound against his ribs.

"…and there will only ever be one"

Bucky's restraint snapped, and he took the back of her neck with his right hand, holding her still as he pressed his lips to hers. A surprised squeak echoed in her throat but she melted right into his chest. His left arm came around the small of her waist, securing her to his body; as if he were afraid she was going to bolt the second her chance arose.

The feel of him holding her felt comforting, and his presence was overwhelming her senses; to the point where she felt that familiar tingling in the back of her head. Her right wrist started to ache, feeling hot underneath the confining leather bracelet, forcing her to reach up and take hold of his wrist; urging him to stop.

He was reluctant to honor her silent request, but managed it nonetheless, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. She took a steadying breath, holding onto his wrist as a way to keep herself grounded.

"Bucky…I…"

Kade's words were interrupted by sounds of a violent scuffle from several feet behind him. Bucky turned to look, as did Kade, seeing what looked like a fight breaking out in the middle of the ground.

"What the hell?" he grumbled.

Suddenly the group parted and Steve came stumbling forward, hitting his knees and howling in agony; a thick metal brace secured around his neck that was arching with electricity. Sam was off to the side, struggling to his feet, while Stark and Happy were lost in the crowd.

"Mom!" Jamie cried.

Kade looked over to see a man dragging Jamie down the service stairs, a similar device around his neck as well. Her heart was up in her throat and her lungs clenched painfully; her body refusing to work for a moment…watching her son being drug into the parking lot.

"Jamie!" she cried, moving to give chase; not even hearing the metal clanging of something being thrown onto the deck by another man below.

"Grenade!" Bucky shouted, abruptly grabbing her by the waist and yanking her backward.

The explosion knocked both of them back at least a foot, debris flying in every direction. Her ears were ringing, drowning out the screaming and shouting of bystanders. The world itself seemed to be going in slow motion, and her desperate eyes looked down to the lot; seeing Jamie being carried away…seemingly still calling out to her.

Bucky came around, leaping off the side of the carrier to give chase, and the anger suddenly rose up in her chest; bringing everything back to speed. Ignoring the ache in her body from the fall, she sat up and reached for the bracelet on her wrist, grabbing hold of the side strap and ripping it from her skin; throwing it to the side as she set her sights on the retreating men.

Kade came up on her feet, vaulting off the side as Bucky had done, landing in a graceful crouch; startling a few bystanders. Several yards ahead, the man who had obviously thrown the grenade to slow them down had turned to face Bucky; who was closing in fast. The man went for the gun on his hip, and Kade glanced toward the parking lot; a small pickup at the end of the row catching her attention. Her right hand reached out, fingers splayed as she slung her arm to the right.

Bucky raised his left arm, ready to deflect the bullets when a pickup came out of nowhere, sliding across and catching the man in the middle, slamming into the side of a shipping container next to the building on his right. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, trying to process what he just saw, glancing behind him to see Kade crouched on the ground some yards back, her right hand extended outward; even at this distance he could see the murderous glare in her eyes.

"Go" she growled.

He needed no further instruction, taking off toward the second man with Kade taking off behind him. Bucky advanced as quick as he could, rounding the side of the building to see the man dragging Jamie down the ramp leading into the water. He bolted down the side street, finding the perfect ledge to jump from the street and onto the ramp. Bucky turned and moved to run down the ramp, seeing the man shove Jamie down into the top entrance of what looked like a small submarine. Adrenaline surged through him and he pushed more speed into his legs.

The man turned, smirking at Bucky as he lifted a small circular device, pressing down on it. The explosion knocked him backward, and his back hit the floor of the ramp, forcing the air from his lungs for a moment. Bucky hacked and coughed against the billow of smoke that rolled over him, forcing himself to sit up; seeing nothing but a mangled hunk of metal floating in the water three feet away.

He managed to his feet, watching as the submarine started moving forward, heading out into the harbor. His chest cramped painfully, making it even more difficult to breathe. The movement suddenly stopped, and he swore it looked like it was starting to move backward; and surfacing as it was doing it.

Bucky then saw her, standing at the edge of the lot, her arms extended outward, her right hand closed in a fist and the left palm facing skyward. He looked back at the sub, watching it slowly emerge from the water; moving along with the shift of her arms. Bucky couldn't form words, watching in awe as the sub hovered over him, feeling the salt water drip down from bottom and onto him.

She kept her hold on it, moving it over to a small area of reconstruction right in front of the ramps, and abruptly dropping it down; crushing a front loader in the process. Kade, fighting back the lightheadedness, sprinted toward the sub, slinging her left arm across as she moved. The top lid came flying off, landing several feet away. Just as Bucky got close he saw Jamie emerge from the top, pawing at the surface as if to try and get away.

"Mom!" he cried.

"Jamie!" Kade called, coming up from behind; the desperation clear in her voice.

Suddenly a hand came up, grabbing Jamie by the metal collar around his neck, forcing the boy close as the man emerged behind him, drawing a gun to the side of Jamie's head.

"Come another step, and I'll kill him!" he spat, glaring daggers at the two.

"Bucky!" Kade warned.

Bucky stopped, raising his hands up to reduce his threat level, taking a small step back, but narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man. A blur of metal came flying out from the side, nailing the man in the side and knocking him off the side of the sub; releasing the boy when his muscles gave way against the blunt pain.

"Jump Jamie!" Bucky barked.

Jamie scrambled over the side, hopping down into Bucky's open arms, allowing the soldier to return the boy's feet to solid ground. In a flash the boy was bolting toward his mother, who had collapsed to her knees behind them.

"Oh my god, Jamie!" Kade breathed as he crashed into her arms, holding onto her like she was his lifeline.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and Bucky saw the glassy shine of her eyes; a tear falling free down the side of her cheek. Kade turned and kissed the side of his head, unable to stop the sob that wracked her body.

Bucky glanced over to the side of the building, seeing Steve on his knees, groaning in pain; a hand clutching the collar around his neck. He then brought his attention back to Kade and Jamie, seeing the same collar on the boy. Anger rooted itself in his veins, and he clenched his fists to restrain himself. Kade placed her hands on Jamie's shoulders, yanking him back to scan him over, checking for blood or something out of place.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Kade asked, her voice threatening to fail her.

"I'm fine" Jamie assured.

"You're sure?" she pleaded, swallowing hard to ease the lump in her throat.

"Mom, you used your power" he murmured; his voice falling on Bucky's ears easily.

"I know, I know" she sighed.

"It was awesome" he laughed.

"I don't think now is the time for that" she scoffed, embracing him in a hug; as if making sure he was truly rescued.

The sound of shuffling and groaning brought their attention toward the submarine, seeing the man stagger to his feet.

"Bucky…take Jamie" Kade growled.

Bucky looked over to her, seeing that murdering look in her eyes as she got to her feet. Her left hand splayed out and suddenly, the collar around Jamie's neck came unlatched, opening at a hidden seam. He stepped back to put himself between the boy and the man as she approached. The man turned, aiming his gun at her.

Kade slung her arm out and the collar shot toward him, latching around his neck and knocking him back to the ground. Her right hand then swept upward and he was lifted a few feet from the ground; strangled gasps for air leaving his mouth as he clawed at the collar.

"Who are you…and why are you after my son?" she snarled.

He said nothing, still trying to gain slack enough to breath, signifying he was being strangled.

"That collar has enough suppressive voltage to cause muscle seizures and make you lose bodily function…but in my control…it has enough juice to cook you from the inside out, so START TALKING!"

The man continued to struggle against the collar, but pushed his tongue against the side of his teeth, working something free and biting down on it quickly. The effects of the pill were fact acting and she could already see the spasms of his muscles through his struggling.

"Hail…HYDRA!" he gurgled, his mouth foaming over as the cyanide took effect.

Annoyed, she flicked her wrist and the collar came to life, cracking and whining with electricity; his limp body thrashing against the electrical current arching across his skin. Her arm then fell to her side, and his body hit the ground in a crumbled heap, leaving her slightly still out of breath from the rage boiling in her chest.

Her attention was drawn to Steve, who was still struggling to his feet, even with Sam's assistance; who had a large bruise stamped over his right eye.

"Steve, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll live…this thing has a nasty bite to it" he replied, his breath ragged.

"What the hell is it?"

"It's an inhibitor collar…designed to suppress superhuman abilities by means of subjugation" Kade answered, raising her hand to Steve.

His collar came unlatched, zipping over toward her and hovering above her open hand.

"And I know just who to use it on" she growled, turning and striding back the way they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pushed against the side of the pickup, trying to free himself. Blood was caked down the side of his face, coming from the gash on his forehead; an injury he acquired when the force of the hit knocked his body down into the hood of the vehicle. He took a breath and tried to push again, suddenly feeling the cool kiss of metal latch around his neck. His eyes went wide as he snapped his head upward, seeing her stare him down like she intended on setting him on fire with her gaze alone.

"Your friend isn't too talkative with a couple thousand volts running through him, so now the responsibility is on you…WHO SENT YOU!?" Kade snarled.

His eyes danced behind her, seeing the captain and the Falcon to one side, and the soldier guarding the boy with an equally heated look to her other side. Kade saw the fear surface in his eyes and he made a move to push his tongue to the side. She snapped her wrist and the collar arched with electricity, just enough to daze him as he went forward; his upper body falling onto the hood.

"I don't advise that…" she growled, stepping closer toward him.

She reached around, taking a handful of hair and forcing his head upward as her other hand reached into his mouth, grabbing hold of the pill he intended on biting down on; yanking it out of his mouth. He yelped in pain and was dropped back down on the truck when she released him, pocketing the pill.

"…you're worth much more to me alive"

The glint of something hanging from his neck caught her attention, and with an open hand she yanked the small medallion from the cord it hung from, taking it in her grasp. Kade looked down on it for a moment before she quickly pocketed it as Stark approached them; Happy close behind. Tony's hair was slightly disheveled but Happy looked like he went a few rounds with a championship boxer.

"We need to leave" she growled.

"Are you always this much fun to be around? What about parking brake over there?" Stark asked, tossing his head toward the man still pinned by the truck.

"We'll let the police deal with him for now, Stark I suggest you get on the phone and start using your political pull, we're gonna need visitation rights later" she spat, striding toward the Edge parked a few feet away.

"You sure it's okay to just leave the scene?" Sam asked, glancing at Steve.

"Keep up or get left behind!" she barked.


	6. Chapter Six: This Changes Things

_**Sorry for the wait, I've got my hands full here**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six: This Changes Things**

Kade tucked the blanket closer around Jamie, sitting on the side of his bed; looking down on him and doing her best to keep it together. Her heart still seemed to be vibrating in her chest, and her stomach was churning with anxiety.

"You don't have to sleep, I just want you to rest" she stated softly.

Jamie nodded, nestling down against his pillow.

"You sure you're okay?" Kade asked.

"I'm fine mom" he assured.

She bit down on the inside of her lip, taking a steady breath to calm herself as she leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. Kade gave him a hug, and finally managed to pull herself away, not wanting to let him out of her sight; but she had a few things to take care of.

"Just holler if you need me, I'll be right downstairs" she advised.

"Okay"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

Kade managed the strength to stand up, giving him one last longing look before she turned and headed for his door.

"We're gonna have to move again…aren't we?" he asked.

Her heart cramped painfully at the sorrow in his voice. She hated this part. It eventually led to this, no matter where they went, something would happen that would force her to relocate them. While he often came across as it was just another thing, she knew he hated it. Kade turned slightly to look back at him, forcing a reassuring smile.

"We'll talk about it later…just get some rest"

Jamie nodded and rolled over, burying himself in the blankets. She swallowed hard and slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Kade leaned back against the door frame, her breath shaking as she inhaled deeply; worrying her lip. Her exhale escaped slowly, calming her nerves enough to focus on the task at hand. Pushing herself from the doorway she strode toward the steps, coming down into the dining room; seeing Bucky leaning against one of the chairs. He pushed himself forward as she approached, reaching for her.

"I'm fine Bucky, really" she warned, raising her hands as a gesture for him to keep his distance.

Respecting her wishes, he stopped short, giving her room before following in behind as she strode toward the kitchen where Steve was currently talking to someone on his cell phone; Sam meanwhile had a bag of frozen peas held up to his right eye.

"…thanks again…keep us posted…alright, bye" Steve stated, finally pulling his phone away and sliding it into the clip.

"Was that Stark?" Kade asked.

"One of them…that was Pepper, she's got Jarvis running real time scans, taking down any videos that may surface, and she's got the PR's breathing down the press's neck, editing all the media" Steve replied.

"Thank you" She breathed.

The four were silent, exchanging glances to imply that they were likely thinking the same thing.

"Well…it looks like you were right…" Steve finally remarked, breaking the silence, glancing up at Kade.

"…HYDRA isn't as dead as we thought" he finished solemnly.

"I was only partially right…" Kade sighed, reaching into her back pocket to pull a small medallion, holding it up between her fingers before setting it down on the island.

"…I don't think HYDRA was the only one involved" she finished.

The item seemed to have peaked all three interests, Sam included; who lowered the bag from his head as he stared down at the small token.

"Where'd that come from?" Steve asked.

"I pulled it off of our friend at the museum, right after I stopped him from chomping down on this…" she hinted, pulling another token from her pocket, setting it on the counter next to the medallion.

"…like his…unfortunate partner"

"Cyanide" Bucky stated.

"The cyanide tooth is a calling card for HYDRA agents in deep cover, used in the event their cover gets blown or they get captured…because it's hard to get information out of a dead body. So what is a covert HYDRA agent doing with a necklace like that?"

"How do we know it's not some random design, what makes you think it's a symbol for another organization?" Steve questioned, taking the medallion between his fingers and inspecting it.

"It's not random…I've seen that design before…I can't remember where, but I know I've seen it, and it does not belong to HYDRA" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared intently at the token.

"Likely trying to frame another organization, turn the heat to someone else" Bucky suggested.

"Not likely…even crippled, they have their pride…pulling a move like this…they'd want me to know it was them"

"So who then?" Sam asked.

The sudden ringing from Steve's phone had all of them jump nervously as the captain scrambled to answer it, tossing the medallion back on the table.

"Yea…what!?..."

Steve's expression shifted into disbelief, hinted with anger as he furrowed his brows.

"…yea I'll tell em, just get back here as soon as you can…bye"

Steve glared at the phone for a moment before he returned it back to the clip.

"Stark?" she asked.

"Yea" he answered solemnly.

"And?" Bucky insisted.

"It seems our informant is dead"

"What?" Kade hissed.

"His orderly came in to check his fluids and she found an emptied syringe in his arm"

"Suicide?" Sam asked, tossing the bag back in the freezer before the peas thawed completely.

"He was completely restrained, there was no way he could have done that to himself…cops showed up, found no prints on the needle" Steve remarked, shaking his head.

"Somebody's covering their tracks…the collars, the submarine in the harbor…the hospital…they were prepared for this" Kade sighed, bringing her left hand to her face to rub the sides of her forehead.

It was then that Bucky noticed the absence of her leather bracelet. The skin around where the band used to be was slightly pale, indicating she had been wearing it for a while; but what had him worried were the rectangular marks against the pale strip…looking like faded burns. The memory of what happened at the museum came flooding back to him like flashbacks of his own life. The pickup sliding across the lot, the submarine hovering above them, the collars seeming to bend to her silent commands; it was all leading back to her.

"So what really happened to the porch light?" he asked.

The question had both Steve and Sam looking at him puzzled, but Kade turned slowly to glare at him.

"What are you talking about Bucky?" Steve asked.

"You can't expect me to believe that was a random incident after what I saw earlier today" he stated.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she turned to face him, taking a steadying breath as if to calm herself.

"MMA and kickboxing isn't the only thing you've learned in the past seven years is it?" he asked, his tone low.

Bucky saw a slight flicker in the brown eye, but what he didn't expect was the color change in the blue; going from a deep ocean color to a bright electric blue. He barely heard the sound of the chair moving before it was suddenly rammed into the back of his knees, forcing him to sit down; albeit sloppily as he tried to keep from falling onto the floor.

"Whoa, what the…" Sam trailed off, his voice suggesting he was having just a little trouble processing what he was seeing.

"Yes Bucky…I've been up to quite a lot in seven years" she growled.

The drawers suddenly slid open and a mass of cutlery drifted out from inside, hovering around her for a moment before they all seemed to take aim at the three.

"Shit…" Sam breathed, slowly backing into the fridge; keeping his eyes glued on the knives that were poised in front of him.

Steve as well backed up to the counter, glancing between the weapons and Kade as she moved to stand in front of Bucky; seeing a large knife tucking itself under the soldier's throat.

"Now…just encase you forgot, my son was nearly kidnapped and the only person that could tell me why is now dead...so I fail to see how my abilities are suddenly a priority in your thought process. Now…if your curiosity is duly satisfied…how about we focus on the bigger picture here" she growled.

The knives suddenly dropped to the ground, clattering as they hit the floor; startling Sam as he sighed with relief. Bucky felt the metallic bite as the knife slowly abandoned his skin, moving to hover point down before she dropped it; the tip of the knife burying into the small part of the wooden seat still exposed; a mere inch away from his crotch. He flinched slightly, feeling the threat of pain ghost up his spine, the weapon landing way too close for comfort. Bucky watched her blue eye fade back to its normal color as she stormed past him, reaching for the phone on her hip and walking toward the side door that led to the garage; lifting it to her ear as she pressed her thumb into the scanner attached to the handle.

"Hey…I need you to come to the house…"

The scanner beeped, and she yanked the door open, raising her hand toward the dining room table; the medallion and the cyanide pill darting to her palm as she captured them.

"…I know...I don't care, just get here" she ordered, stepping inside and slamming the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yea…Yea…I heard you the first time Stark, I get it…alright"

Steve let loose an annoyed groan, returning his phone back to his belt.

"What's he want now?" Sam asked, sitting backwards in one of the dining room chairs, leaning against the back.

"He wants us to get to the airport as soon as we can"

"He wants us to run back to New York with our tails tucked between our legs" Bucky grumbled, turning to continue his pace back and forth in front of the door; his hand steady above the gun attached to his hip and his jacket had long since been discarded.

"No…he wants us to regroup…and he wants us to bring her with us" Steve remarked.

Bucky snapped his head toward the captain, stopping in his tracks.

"Just because Jarvis has been taking down the videos, doesn't mean Stark doesn't see them…he knows"

"Great" The soldier grumbled.

A swift knock on the door had Bucky stalking toward the window, slowly coming toward the small gap in the curtains, his gun drawn and aimed down. The side door came open, startling all three of them as she emerged from it, glancing at Bucky on her way to the front door.

"Calm down…and put that away before you scare him" she warned.

He vaguely caught the fading red tone in her eyes, the hint of swelling barely noticeable…she had been crying.

"Scare who?" Steve asked.

Kade opened the door, ushering a man inside who looked about the same age as her. He was about her height, with a thin build, curly blonde hair, with soft blue eyes behind a pair of rounded rectangular glasses, he sported a paler complexion; suggesting he spent most of his time indoors. His turquoise colored scrubs looked as if they were about to swallow him whole, while the messenger bag coupled with the medical bag on his right shoulder seemed to have him off center.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice" she breathed.

"Well you sounded a little…urgent on the phone, so I got out as quickly as I could without, you know…raising attention" the man stated, the tinge of a British accent on his tongue.

"Thank you"

The man stepped forward and instantly halted in his tracks once he realized there were more people in the house.

"Oh…you have company" he remarked.

Bucky eyed him cautiously, not yet ready to holster his weapon. The man's body language suggesting too much fear for the soldier's liking; all too familiar of what fear can do to people's judgment.

"Yea, you can say that. Beck this is Steve Rogers, I'm sure you know him by another name" she stated.

The moment Steve stepped forward to introduce himself, the man named Beck seemed to light up, offering his hand as the captain approached.

"Nice to meet you" Steve stated, gracing Beck with a smile and shaking his hand.

"Oh wow, the pleasure is mine sir. Might I say that it is an extreme honor to finally meet you in person…I've been following your work for quite some time, since before you took the persona actually" Beck beamed, seeming to shake with excitement.

"Uhh…thank you…I think" Steve remarked, breaking the handshake slowly.

"That's Sam Wilson…" she stated, motioning her head toward Sam, who waved casually from his seat.

"…and this is James Barnes"

Beck turned towards Bucky, his eyes suggesting the name struck a familiar recollection, but at the time he seemed unable to place it; extending his hand regardless.

"Barnes?" Beck questioned aloud.

Bucky was silent, studying the man's face intently as he took the offered hand with his left. The moment metal met flesh, Beck's eyes went wide as saucers and his mouth gaped open; as if he was trying to speak before the words caught up with the rest of him.

"That Barnes! Oh…shit…umm…hi" he stammered.

The soldier released him but continued to stare him down, while Beck looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm taking it you're familiar with his work too huh?" Sam asked, his tone laced with humor.

"Not exactly, but one does…learn a few things" Beck replied, swallowing hard and keeping a leery eye on Bucky.

"Guys, this is Dr. Stephen Beck, he's been helping me with my…situation…over the past few years" Kade explained, eyeing Bucky intently as she finished the remark.

Bucky's brows furrowed at her statement, surely he did something to anger her if she'd trust this pitiful excuse of a human with her secret and not him.

"Oh not that kind…of situation…I assure you sir, nothing…nothing happened…" Beck stuttered, taking an uneasy step back with his hands gently raised up; as if to deter a sudden attack from the soldier.

"…I'm…I'm not saying she's not…um...well…"

"Beck" Kade warned.

"Yes" he responded, albeit high pitched.

"Stop talking"

"Right…I'm uhh…I'm gonna go…in there" Beck stammered, nearly bumping into Kade as he made a retreat into the garage.

Sam was practically chewing on his lips to keep from laughing, although his muffled snickering was easy to hear.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Steve asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"He gets a little nervous around new people…especially people with unsavory reputations" she stabbed, glancing at Bucky with a sarcastic smirk.

"Nervous? I've seen Chihuahua's that don't shake as bad as he did" Sam laughed.

"If we're done with the jokes, can we please move the following conversation to someplace a little more private?" She sighed, motioning them toward the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large desk took up the center of the garage, fitted with a custom plate mounted against the back; supporting three monitors to face the chair in front of it where she now sat. Beck had a seat at the long table pushed against the left wall, his laptop resting nearby as he maneuvered small portions of powder into different test tubes; gently shaking them within the liquid he put inside.

Steve, Sam and Bucky stood nearby, seemingly ignoring Beck and his science experiment as Kade spoke.

"Jamie was only a few months old the first time I noticed it. I accidentally knocked a glass cup off the counter, but when I reached for it, it just barely slipped through my fingers. I expected to hear the sound of glass shattering on the floor, and when I didn't…that's when I noticed the cup hovering just an inch away from my hand. I freaked out and the cup broke anyway, but it didn't take long for me to realize that it wasn't just an isolated incident…it was permanent. Within a few months, I went from being able to move plates and cups to easily relocating cars, bulldozers and dump trucks. However…I learned also that my…abilities…can be affected by states of high emotion…in which case it leads to breaks in my control."

Bucky saw her shift uncomfortably in her chair, avoiding eye contact with him as she cleared her throat and continued.

"In an effort to avoid exposure and to keep Jamie safe, I looked online and found a chat room for people like me…who needed help in controlling their abilities…and that's where I met Beck…he developed the bracelet I wore to keep my powers…restrained"

"So what like those collars?" Steve asked.

"Oh no, no, no, those collars, by my understanding, were designed to restrict the use of superhuman abilities by means of subjugation. The bracelet however, acts to nullify the use of power using electro-magnetic plates fitted inside them. It doesn't work with everyone's power, but Kade's in particular it does. However, the stronger the charge on the plate…the more…damaging the side effects can be."

Beck looked over at Kade timidly, who returned his gaze with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest in attempt to hide the faded burns on her wrists. He opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly changed his mind, turning back to the test tubes.

"So what exactly is your…ability?" Steve asked.

"The root of it is with my understanding of things. In the past, I was able to pick up on things a lot quicker than most people. Now I can look at something, I can touch something and know everything about it…how it works, how to make it work, whatever…and that has evolved to the point of telekinesis"

"You can read minds?" Sam questioned.

"That's telepathy…telekinesis is the manipulation of an object without touching it"

"Oh" he murmured.

"You said there are others like you?" Steve asked.

"There's thousands actually…" Beck remarked, turning back from his tests.

"…all over the world…and as their genomes evolve, more continue to surface"

"Genomes?" Sam asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes, the human mutation genome…most have been calling it the X-Gene, simply because there is no defining code for it. It's genetic, also hereditary, built right into your DNA, and when it evolves, it rewrites your genetic code…giving a normal human…superhuman abilities, but the point of evolution isn't the only thing about it that's random…the results are equally as such. Some people are given the ability to create fire, or walk through walls, teleport, shape-shift…some even have the ability to manipulate the weather if they wanted to…that's why it's called the X-Gene, because no evolution is the same.

Now, the origins of the genome are still unclear, but I do know that it was first discovered back in the thirties, by German scientists, who then became obsessed with trying to recreate its effects on the human body…trying to force a natural evolutionary occurrence. It cost them hundreds of lives before one scientist in particular managed to get it mostly right, and you…"

Beck pointed at Steve briefly as he explained.

"…are the result of that…while you…"

He then pointed at Bucky.

"…were the result of the second scientist who got it mostly right"

"So…we have the genome?" Steve asked, glancing back and forth between Bucky and Beck.

"You have an artificial X-Gene, yes. It explains your speed, your stamina, your senses…it even explains why you don't age as quickly anymore, the fact you spent seventy some years in the ice had nothing to do with it. Unlike a natural X-Gene, the artificial one only enhances normal human abilities…rather than give you new ones." Beck explained.

"So what about Kade?" Bucky asked softly, seeing her glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"Kade's genome is natural, she was born with it…but it was triggered by an outside catalyst"

Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion, as did Steve. Beck steadied himself, glancing at Kade, who nodded softly; allowing him to continue explaining.

"If you inject the serum into someone who doesn't have the X-Gene, it creates one…but if one already exists…it merely forces an evolution" he stated.

It took a matter of seconds for Bucky to feel a tight grip over his heart and his lungs almost stopped working. His exhale was unsteady and his body went rigid, swallowing hard to ease the lump in his throat. Bucky drew his eyes over to Kade, seeing her stare right back. His mind yanking him right into the mountain seven years ago, seeing the pale of her skin, the blood across her face; the last breath that rang painfully in his ears.

"I did this" he choked.

Steve snapped his attention to Bucky, seeing his friend look as if he were going to come undone at the seams.

"What do you mean, you did this?" Steve asked.

Kade stood up from her chair, taking the bottom hem of her shirt and raising it just enough to expose an off colored scar of knotted tissue the size of a half dollar, just below the right side of her ribcage. Bucky grimaced, fighting back the violent cramp of his insides; easily ignoring the exhaled whistle that Sam gave.

"Happened when we were trying to get out of the HYDRA base…sniper round, went right though...the funeral bit wasn't a complete lie" Kade stated, pulling her shirt back down and taking her seat.

"So what, you…you died for real?" Sam asked.

"She was dead for ten minutes…" Bucky answered, struggling to speak.

"…I tried everything…and when I found the serum…I got desperate"

Steve sighed heavily, shaking his head; opening his mouth to speak but holding back.

"In his defense…the serum is what saved her life"

All eyes went to Beck, who seemed to freeze up against the sudden attention, swallowing hard to calm himself enough to speak.

"If she hadn't had the genome, it never would have worked…but because she did, that serum triggered the evolution…which then triggered the basic genetic survival. It repaired any damage to the brain and organs caused by lack of oxygen, essentially reversing her death in a matter of speaking. That's the beautiful thing about this genome…it always finds a way"

"So this stuff can bring people back from the dead?" Sam questioned, disbelief on his tongue.

"Well…there's just so much gray area with it…I guess…well theoretically speaking…umm…I can't really answer that" Beck sighed in defeat, turning back to his table.

"Aside from all of this, we're still down to one question…what does HYDRA want with Jamie?" Steve implored.

"I don't know…revenge maybe…I'm sure they want me dead after what I did, it would make sense" Kade replied.

"Yea but if they wanted to hit you where it hurt, they would have killed him right?...So why take him alive?"

"Well, I hate to answer that question by presenting another one…but…I have something" Beck piped, spinning around in his chair with a solemn look.

The five exchanged glances, waiting for someone to speak.

"This is the part where you enlighten us Beck" Kade urged.

"Oh, right…uh…the pill you confiscated off your friend was not cyanide, it was a careful mix of drugs meant to mimic the effects of the poison…without the lethal ending. The primary compound was a powdered form of tetrodetoxin-B, it slows the heart down to one beat a minute, the other three are a mixture of drugs that when combined, induce muscle seizures and frothing of saliva...all in all, a convincing performance…but that's not all of it…I umm…might have stolen a sample from the vial they found in his room, and after several tests, I finally got an elemental match…concentrated, liquidized arsenic"

"Wait, arsenic!?" Kade exclaimed.

"Correct, and with the whole bloody vial of it pushed into his veins…he was dead before he realized there was a needle in his arm"

"So…he was supposed to fake his death…just so someone could turn around and…kill him?" Sam asked, his confusion seeming to speak for the entire room.

"This changes things" Steve sighed.

"This doesn't change a damn thing" Kade growled, turning toward her keyboard; her fingers going to work almost instantly.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked; knowing first-hand the damage she could do in front of a computer.

"What I do best…I'm going into the wind" she replied.

"The hell you are" he snipped, stepping toward her.

It suddenly went deathly quiet after her fingers stopped moving, and Bucky was certain the other three had stopped breathing. Kade slowly turned to face him, her face torn between anger and shock.

"Excuse me?" she hissed.

"You're coming back to New York with us" he stated.

"Uh…no I'm not" she retorted humorously.

"Stark wants us to bring you both back with us, he's rallying some allies, we can keep you both safe" Steve advised.

Beck's attention was peaked with the mention of Stark's name, but it went un-noticed by the brewing storm just a few feet away.

"Stark can kiss my ass. I'm the one who makes the judgment calls when it comes to the safety of my son!" she spat.

"It's not just you who makes that call anymore" Bucky warned.

Kade's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood up from her chair so quickly it rolled backward; but the sudden thrust it made to the far wall had both Steve and Sam on edge rather quickly.

"You're seriously gonna do this again?" she hissed.

"I have every right to, he's my son"

She exhaled sharply, an amused grin crossing her face as she shook her head.

"I've been doing this for seven years…I'm not aside from doing it again"

"Dragging him across the country, forcing the false identities and the lies on him, how is that helping!?"

"It's kept us alive!"

"For how much longer!? You need us Kade!"

Kade's desk made a sudden jolt backward, causing Sam to back up toward the door.

"I don't _need_, do you understand…I don't need you, or them or anyone-"

Her words were cut short when Beck came up from behind her, jamming a syringe into the side of her neck, emptying it into her flesh. Both Sam and Steve went rigid with shock at Beck's sudden bravery, while Bucky looked on too stunned to move. Kade flinched and reached up to grab at the attack but in a matter of seconds she lost consciousness and started to fall forward. The soldier caught her, gently bringing her down to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Beck stated, his accent gone.

"…but we're running out of time"

Bucky came up quick, grabbing Beck by the throat with his right hand and slamming him into Kade's desk, his choking grip forcing a strangled gasp from the blonde; the soldier glaring daggers with the intent to kill.

"Who are you!?" Bucky snarled.

Beck struggled against an otherwise iron hold, clawing desperately in an attempt for air.

"I'm not…who I said I was…but I'm not an enemy either" Beck wheezed.

"Bucky stop! Let him go!" Steve barked, trying to peel the soldier off the doctor.

Bucky tightened his grip, feeling the muscles give underneath the pressure. He felt an old familiar rage surface inside of him, wanting nothing more than to tear this man's spine out through his nasal cavity. Another decent pull on his shoulder by the captain and Bucky finally built up enough control to release the man, turning his attention back to Kade. Beck coughed and gasped, rubbing his hand over his throat to ease the pain.

"She'll be fine, it was only tranquilizer, but a high enough dose that she'll be out for several hours…long enough for you to get them out of here" Beck advised.

"You HYDRA?" Steve asked sternly, making sure to keep himself between the soldier and Beck.

"No"

"Then who are you…really?"

"My real name, is Simon Whitmore, I've been tracking her since D.C, keeping tabs on her movement…and the movements of anyone who might be trying to find her"

"How exactly did you manage that?" Steve asked.

Simon smirked, reaching up to take the glasses from his face, setting them on the desk and placing his hand over her keyboard.

"Kade has her gifts…"

He looked up at the captain and smiled as the blue of his eyes faded into solid white; leaving nothing but the black of his pupil. The screens suddenly came to life, opening several windows on each one as coded scripts spilled onto them.

"…I have mine"

"Holy shit" Sam breathed.

"If it has access to the internet, I have access to the world. There's no such thing as anonymity or privacy with me, I have free reign to damn near everything I want" Simon explained, releasing the keyboard; his eyes returning to their normal color.

"So why all the secrecy?" Steve asked.

"In the wake of HYDRA, Kade became too unpredictable, too unstable…even a hint of a threat and she'd be impossible to pin down. I had to get her to trust me…which is why I created the chat room. A low blow, yes…but it paid off"

"And the bracelets?" Sam inquired.

"The bracelet was specifically designed for her abilities, no one else's…I thought that by nullifying her power, the impending threat would lose the trail…but I was wrong"

"What impending threat?" Bucky growled.

Simon reached for the medallion on Kade's desk, holding it up between his fingers.

"Them" he remarked.

"You know that symbol?" Steve questioned.

"I haven't seen it in years, most thought they were dead…obviously they're not. They call themselves The Triad, they're an ancient cult, a couple thousand years old, maybe more. Their connections, their involvement, their influence…makes HYDRA seem like a joke. HYDRA is dying, their remaining members don't even realize she exists…all this time, she's been looking over her shoulder for the wrong enemy"

"So what do they want with Jamie?" Bucky asked, kneeling down to hoist Kade up in his arms; trying to get her off the cold floor.

"It's not Jamie they want…it's her…it's likely the kid is just bait. They used HYDRA as a front, utilizing her hatred for them to get her to play right into their hands. I don't know their endgame, I don't know why they want her so badly…and truthfully, that scares me…so when Stark started digging around, I saw my chance. I knew that any information he found, you'd be notified, and you'd come running…glad to see I put my money on the right horse"

The comment was made in jest but Bucky was farthest from amused, scooping up Kade as he got to his feet. Simon moved over to the table, gathering his things hastily and stuffing them into his messenger bag.

"So what happens now?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to erase her existence here, try to buy you guys a little time…I suggest you use that time and get her and the kid out of this city by sunrise" Simon replied, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

He paused a moment, digging a small flash drive from his bag and handing it to Steve.

"Give this to her for me please…tell her this explains everything I couldn't say in person" Simon asked.

Steve cautiously took the device as Simon moved for the door, opening it and stopping short again.

"Here's to hoping that next time we meet, it's under better circumstances…providing we ever meet again"

With that, Simon disappeared out the doorway, leaving the three men behind with an unconscious Kade in Bucky's arms; listening to the sound of the front door opening…then shutting quickly after.


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm Scared

_**Alright my duckies! My replacement video card finally arrived, so I'm going to use it as an excuse to redo the cable management in my rig. If the next chapter is delayed more than usual...please don't panic.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter Seven: I'm Scared**

It had been a long time since she had been drugged so heavily, but the feeling was still familiar on her mind; even as hazy as it currently was. Her body felt like lead, making her eyelids ten times harder to open. Kade finally willed enough strength to move, shifting against the semi soft surface she was on, her face turning down into what she assumed was a pillow; the scent of rich leather on her nose.

She let out a soft groan, trying to get her arms underneath her with the intention of sitting up. The feel of a blanket around her body came forward as her more of her senses started to wake up, making her even more aware that she wasn't curled up in her bed at home; an awareness that triggered the rush of memories from what she gambled happened last night.

Kade came up far quicker than she expected, an action she hastily regretted when her head began to swim violently and the urge to puke was heavy on her stomach; knowing enough that the latter of the side effects were not a result of the drugging. Her arm was unsteady at best, trying to support her weight alone, while the other hand was pressed against her forehead in an attempt to get the dizziness to subside. It was then that she was aware of a hand on her shoulder, along with a presence to her left.

"Hey, you okay? You need some water?" a man asked.

In an instant, the nausea was replaced with a strong cramp that spiraled around her mid-section; she didn't recognize that voice. Kade glanced to her left, seeing a husky brown haired man kneeling by her. His facial features suggested concern, but that didn't matter, she woke up in a strange place that had an uncanny resemblance to the inside of a private jet, with an equally as strange man who was far too close for comfort.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and judging by the sudden rush of confusion on his face; she took it that he noticed the shift in her eye color. That confusion was replaced with shock and fear when the loop of his tie went taut around his neck. He reached for his neck, stumbling backward as he struggled to fit his fingers underneath the tie; playing for breathing room. He eventually fell backward, running into the counter of a bar, gasping and coughing. The sound of a door to the left brought her attention to two more men advancing on her. Recognition didn't play into factor in her current state of mind and her zeroed in on what looked like a circular piece of metal strapped to the first one's back. He was forced down to his knees, but fought the force she inflicted down on his back. The man strained to keep his current position, his strength put her off guard.

"Kade stop, it's okay"

His voice seemed to shatter though her barrier of fear, gaining enough of her attention to force some parts of recognition. She glanced to the left, seeing Bucky ducked low with his hands barely reaching for her; maintaining a safe and respectable distance. The one kneeling of the floor was Steve, donning his uniform; his own shield being used against him, she still didn't recognize the one gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Kade" he repeated, urging her to relax.

She didn't want to relax, she didn't want to calm down, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her heard started swimming again, and the nausea bubbled back up in her stomach, making it hard for her to focus. In an effort to keep from vomiting, she released the hold she had on both Steve and the other man, nearly falling back down on the couch. Bucky moved closer, barely getting within reach and she recoiled; avoiding his touch.

"Don't!...just don't" she warned breathlessly.

He backed off, but didn't stray far; much to her dismay.

"Mom!" Jamie exclaimed, bursting out from the same room the others came from.

The sight of her son running toward her brought some relief, if not a little breathing room as he nearly jumped into her, wrapping his arms around her; nearly knocking her over in the process. Kade breathed a heavy sigh as she held him close, still using one arm to hold herself up. The nausea faded, if only enough to fight the urge to cry, turning to place a loving kiss on the side of his head.

"You okay kiddo?" she asked, her voice slightly strained and weak.

"Yea, I'm fine, it's so cool, Mr. Stark is letting me sit up front with the pilot and everything!" he stated, beaming as he separated himself from her.

She watched the joy in his face ebb away into confusion, and it caused a constricting hold on her heart.

"What's wrong? Are you still tired?" he asked innocently.

Kade glanced over at Bucky, then Steve, her eyes screaming the urge to give them both a piece of her mind.

"They said you weren't feeling good and that you needed to sleep"

She swallowed hard, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Yea…I guess I'm not feeling completely better just yet…look, why don't you go and see if the pilot will show you how to read the dials okay…mommy needs a little more rest" she stated.

"Okay" Jamie nodded, giving the impression he wasn't completely convinced.

Kade leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before she ushered him off. As Jamie bolted back toward the pilot's cabin, the other man had finally gotten to his feet; still trying to regain his breath.

"I suggest you leave too" Kade warned.

The man looked at her, and she saw that spark of fear in his eyes; his hand instinctively going for his throat as he hustled along behind Jamie…practically slamming the door behind him. Steve composed himself, rolling his shoulders to adjust the securing belt for his shield, while Bucky straightened himself out as well.

"Who drugged me?" she growled.

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances for a moment, knowing that if they didn't watch their words, things could turn ugly.

"Beck" The soldier finally replied, using the name she was familiar with.

Kade flexed her jaw, steeling herself as she struggled to sit up enough to swing her legs over the side. She forced herself to her feet, instantly regretting the decision as she stumbled forward, clearly having not regained her center of balance; the churning pit of nausea making it that much harder to get the room to stop spinning.

Bucky was suddenly at her side, his left arm around her waist to help hold her up. She curled her lip, releasing every ounce of energy she had left to squirm around in his hold until she faced him, pushing her hands into his shoulders to throw him off; succeeding only in vaulting herself backward into the wall.

"Get off me!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

He took a small step back, ready to ignore her protests should she look to start falling over again. There was anger in her eyes, that much was obvious, but there was also pain mixed in there…along with fear. Her hair was disheveled, her breath was ragged, and that look in her eyes took him back seven years, recalling the time he first saw it; in a hidden server room in Russia.

"Stay away from me…all of you" She growled.

"Kadence you have to understand, we only did this-"

"I don't have to understand anything!..." she spat, silencing Steve in the process.

"…What you should understand is that the only reason I'm not tearing this plane apart from the inside out is because my son is on it…I spent eight years protecting us, keeping us away from danger, and the moment you arrive at my door, it all goes to shit! I don't need help from you…"

Her eyes focused on Bucky, ensuring he knew she was referring to him.

"…not now…not ever"

The tone she used was so low and threatening, she barely recognized herself. Pressing herself against the wall for balance she turned toward a small hallway; aiming to put a door between herself and them.

"Kade" Bucky pleaded, reaching for her.

Kade spun around to face him so quickly she thought she was going to fall over, her piercing eyes staring him down. In an instant he was forced to his knees, his left arm twisted backward behind him. He let out a pained groan as he hit the floor, straining to fight against the hold she had on him; feeling as if she intended to tear that arm off the hard way.

Her breath was ragged and she narrowed her eyes at him, forcing the slightest bit of elevation out of his arm; garnering another strained groan. A storm of fury circled her mind, and it seemed her entire body was reacting to it. The nausea subsided, her muscles tightening to the point she was starting to shake. It was then that the fleeting thought of killing him crossed her mind, briefly…but still enough to shake her to the core. The image of the HYDRA agent came flooding back into her mind, remembering the look on his face when she forced a lethal amount of electricity through his dying body. She wondered when it had become so easy for her to kill, so easy to lose herself in the thought of taking life.

Bucky then managed to look up at her, gazing back at her murderous glare with what she saw only as understanding. Shock took over and the nausea was back. She released her hold and he fell forward, catching himself with his hands as he caught his breath. Kade backed up, her hand over her mouth to keep from puking as she opened the door to the rear cabin and shut herself inside; locking the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early hours of morning by the time the jet landed in New York, and Pepper of course was standing by one of the Escalade's parked near the walk pad at the tarmac, with Howie waiting patiently, if not eagerly, in front of her. The airport crew pulled the ramp up to the side as the door opened, Stark of course emerging first with Happy close behind. Pepper waited until Tony reached the bottom of the stairs before she allowed the light haired miniature Tony, to go bolting off toward his father.

"Dad!" Howie shouted, running up to Stark with a beaming smile.

"Truant alert…why aren't you in school?" Stark joked, scooping his sun into his arms.

"It's Saturday dad, get with the program" Howie remarked.

"How was the fundraiser?" Pepper asked, finally catching up to them.

"Truthfully?"

"Behave yourself" she warned.

"Wow, you're getting heavy…what have you been feeding this kid?" Stark jested, lowering Howie to the ground.

Pepper scoffed at him before he had a chance to silence her with a quick kiss and turned toward Steve and Sam as they approached; Jamie walking along with them.

"And who is this?" Pepper asked, flashing a smile at Jamie.

"He's called Jamie, but I'm not sure if that's his real name or not" Stark replied.

"It is" Jamie laughed.

"There you have it"

"Hey, I'm Howie" the young Stark remarked, offering a hand.

"Hey" Jamie replied, taking the offer with a smile.

"Welcome home guys" Pepper stated.

"Good to be home…and good to be on the ground" Sam remarked.

"I though you liked flying" Tony retorted.

"I like flying when I'm in control…not as enjoyable when somebody else is driving, especially if they're on your payroll"

"Everybody's a critic"

"Where's Mr. Barnes?..." Pepper asked, glancing around.

Jamie stiffened slightly, glancing up at Pepper; seeming slightly confused.

"…Did you seriously leave him in San Diego?" she asked sternly, turning a glare toward Tony.

"Now am I the kind of person that would do that?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him, as if to implement that his question came with an easy answer.

"Don't answer that" he remarked, quickly.

"No, he's still on the plane" Steve replied.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"For the most part…the flight home wasn't exactly…easy. Look, is there any way you could take Jamie back to your place, keep an eye on him for a while?" Steve asked.

"Sure, we were actually planning on stopping by to get breakfast after this, if you're hungry that is" Pepper replied, looking down at Jamie.

"A little" he replied, garnering a half smile.

"Okay then, let's get you boys fed and get back to the house" she cooed, ushering them back toward the front car.

"Happy, go with them" Stark ordered.

"Yes sir" Happy replied, nodding as he turned to follow Pepper, leaving the three alone and out of the earshot of children.

"The jet I sent down for Banner should be here by tonight, and Barton is already roof scouting Stark Tower" Tony remarked.

"Romanoff?" Steve asked.

"Not answering my calls, not too surprising actually…I don't think she likes me, have no idea why" Tony stated with a confused façade.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Sam laughed.

"How about the Asguardian…Thor?" Steve pushed.

"Last I heard he was in London with that little star gazer fling of his"

"Keep trying, we could use all the muscle we can get right now"

"Spangly pants is scared? Somebody get this in writing" Stark jested.

"Hey, you were the one that decided to round everybody up, so you're obviously a little un-nerved too"

"Yea well, that kinda happens when a kidnapping blows up right in front of me, which, by the way, you said you had details, and I have yet to hear them"

"I'll bring you, and everyone else up to speed soon, let's just focus on one thing at a time"

"Your call cap…" Stark stated, patting Rogers on the shoulder as he turned to head toward his car as the valet approached.

"…try to make sure she doesn't destroy my plane" he called.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We wait" Steve replied, turning back to look at the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bucky entered the room slowly, scanning the small cabin for any signs of movement. He kept his footfalls quiet as he rounded the large bed in the center, coming around to see her on the floor of the private bathroom, seated against the counter next to the toilet. She looked beyond exhausted, and her skin was pale with a fine sheen of sweat across her forehead. His stomach tightened painfully and he rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Kade" he breathed, reaching to grab her shoulder; trying to get a reaction.

She was listless, barely keeping her eyes open; seemingly in a daze.

"Steve! Damn it!" Bucky barked toward the door, hoping his friend would hear him.

Swearing further under his breath he adjusted himself to move her, suddenly feeling her hand press lightly against his chest.

"You were right" she breathed softly.

Bucky stopped, glancing up at her with confusion laced in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"About me…about Jamie…you were right…It's not fair to him"

He let loose a heavy sigh, shaking his head to keep it clear.

"Just shut up for five minutes okay, I need to get you to Stark Tower"

It felt as if someone had grabbed him by his left arm and yanked him backward onto the floor, forcing distance between them. Bucky recoiled quickly, looking back to see the fading brightness of her blue eye; proving she still had enough fight left in her to do some damage if she wanted to.

Bucky got his legs underneath him, maintaining a kneeling position, watching as she moved to steady herself; her breath coming out in slow heaves. She swallowed hard, biting back the vile aftertaste in her mouth, a result of her loss of nerves.

"What I said in California…it was impulse…I was sca-…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that" he reasoned.

"But you were right…he needs stability, he needs a place he can call home, he…he needs a mother who isn't constantly looking over her shoulder…I can't keep doing this to him…to you"

Bucky felt a knot form in his throat, and it wasn't just because of her words, but by the look in her eyes; she was breaking apart.

"No matter what I do…no matter what I choose…I'm what's wrong…and if I'm not hurting myself, I'm hurting everyone around me"

"That's a lie" he hissed.

"We almost got killed Bucky…now they tried to take Jamie…and because of me, they almost succeeded"

"You're going to sit there and blame yourself for shit that's out of your control!?" he asked, his tone raising.

Kade smirked, as her bottom lip began to quiver; a tear tracing along the outside of her cheek.

"I spent eight years…training…preparing myself…ready to protect us against anything…and I failed"

"You saved-"

"And if you and the others weren't there…what would have happened then!?" she cried, her voice breaking.

Bucky searched his mind, trying to find words enough reverse the conversation. He was watching her crumble and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm scared Bucky…I don't know what to do" she whimpered.

He ignored his better judgment and moved closer, taking a handful of her shirt to pull her into his arms. She fought him briefly, he could tell by the sudden stiffness in his left arm, but as she broke down crying in his arms, the stiffness subsided. Bucky held her, feeling her wrack with sobs, gasping for air as tears streamed down her face.

"Trust me…that's what you need to do…you need to trust me" he stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pack of crackers and a bottle of Sprite wasn't her ideal breakfast, but her nerves were still shot…and she knew it was all she could currently stomach at the time. Kade sat at the bar, breaking off a corner of one of the saltines and putting it on her tongue; still slightly out of it. She was tired, her muscles hurt, she was hungry yet nauseous at the same time and to make matters worse, she was in the last place she wanted to be…Stark Tower.

She remembered Bucky carrying her to his car at the airport, the low hum of the engine as it fired up; and the rest was blank. Her mind finally caught up with her when a middle aged blonde woman, introducing herself as Pepper Stark, approached her with an offering of food.

"Steve tells me Jamie is your little bundle of joy…how old?" Pepper asked.

"Seven…just turned actually, a few months ago" Kade answered.

"I see, I've got one about the same age, just like his father…into everything" Pepper sighed, taking a seat next to Kade.

"Is he here? Jamie?" Kadence asked.

"Oh no, Happy is looking after them at the condo"

"Happy?"

"Tony's head of security, very protective…and Howie is there keeping him company"

"Howie yours?"

"Yep…Howard Anthony Stark…named after his grandfather"

Kade nodded, feeling only mildly awkward; given the fact that Bucky was responsible for the death of Tony's father.

"So, Jamie short for anything?" Pepper asked, not even noticing Kade's uncomfortable shift.

"James…he's uh…named after his father" Kade replied, taking an unsteady sip from the soda bottle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"No it's fine…but if it's possible…I'd rather not go into detail about it"

"Sure" Pepper stated, flashing an innocent smile.

"Well it's all squared away…" Tony remarked as he came through the door with Steve and Bucky behind him.

"…I've got my P.A checking the guest apartment over by central park, you can stay there till we sort this out…soldier boy and capcicle are gonna be your protection detail…big surprise there" Stark remarked.

Kade glanced over at Bucky with an annoyed look; a look he was expertly avoiding.

"Bucky and I will switch off, keeping an eye on things…don't worry…you're safe with us" Steve advised.

"If you say so" she breathed, taking another sip of her soda.

"Barton and Banner will be close by to Tony, myself and the kids, so we should have all our bases covered" Pepper explained.

"I'd rather have Jamie with me if any at all possible please" Kade stated.

"It's not advised…" Bucky remarked; garnering him a hostile glare from the female his words were directed to.

"…if they do come after you, Jamie could get caught in the crossfire"

"And if they come after Jamie?" she countered.

"I don't think they'll come after Jamie next time" Steve remarked.

"You say that as if you're sure"

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances, which made Kadence very uneasy.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

Steve sighed, pulling a small flash drive from his pocket.

"Your friend from San Diego was the one that gave us details…he wanted me to give you this…it might explain things better than I could" Steve stated, handing her the flash drive.

Kade let out an amused laugh as she reached out to take the drive, holding it between her thumb and forefinger as she stared at it.

"Don't suppose you can play this?" Kade asked, glancing over to Stark.

"Yep" Stark replied, snatching the drive from her fingers and plugging it into a small device that looked oddly similar to a phone.

"Jarvis, run decryption and play any media" Stark instructed.

A holographic screen appeared in front of them as Jarvis finished the decryption, displaying only one file on the drive. A window opened up on the screen, and Kade hitched a breath to see Beck, seated at what appeared to be his office at the hospital; still in his scrubs and lab coat as well with his glasses resting on the desk in front of him.

"Hello Kadence...if you're watching this, then what I predicted might happen…did happen. I want to start by apologizing for my deception, but I had to keep my real identity a secret for the time being. If your friends haven't told you yet already, my name isn't Steven Beck…It's Simon Whitmore, and I've been tracking your movements and keeping tabs on you since you left D.C seven years ago.

Anyway, I made this video as a warning. HYDRA isn't the one after you, they're convinced you're dead, they have been for several years…but…they are being used as a puppet. Their puppeteer?...an organization that calls themselves, The Triad…"

A small picture of their symbol appeared in the left corner of the video, and Kade felt a lump form in her throat when she recognized it as the one she pulled from the dead informant.

"…They're an ancient cult, dating back several thousand years, all the way back to biblical times, if not earlier. Not much is known about them, except for the fact that their contacts, their influence in history, makes HYDRA look like a joke. What I did manage to find out, was that every known member has an evolved X-Gene…like you.

I first found out they were shadowing you, not too long after Jamie was born, which is why I developed the bracelet. I thought that by inhibiting your power, it would be easier for them to lose you…but I was wrong. Now, they've been keeping their distance…until recently that is, so whatever they have planned, they're wanting to start putting it in motion…which is why I deliberately leaked your location to Stark.

Now I know you well enough over these few years. You don't like asking for help…you're strong, independent, and you're willing to do anything for the ones you love…but you can't go up against the Triad alone. Let them help you...because after all this time, I still don't know what is it they want with you, or why they want you at all…and that's what scares me…"

Simon paused a moment, letting loose a soft laugh through his nose as he licked his lips.

"…Right now you're probably wondering why I care so much…why I seem so attached…unfortunately I can't go into detail with that right now…but soon enough it will all make sense…I promise"

With that, the video closed, leaving the group in silence; namely Kade.

"And they wonder why I have trust issues" Kade grumbled, sliding down from the barstool she was perched on and heading for the door.

"Jarvis, pull everything you can find on this Triad cult…and run it against the symbol" Stark stated flatly.

"Tony?" Pepper breathed.

"I want you to head back to the house okay? Keep the kids company" he instructed, turning toward her to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, be safe" she advised.

Tony nodded and she turned to follow Kade. It wasn't until Pepper was out of the room, and the door shut behind her that the men finally decided to speak.

"I really hope she's got a lid on things" Stark remarked.

"Why?" Bucky questioned.

"Because if what Simon said is true…we could be in for a fight…if she's not ready-"

"She'll be fine…let me deal with Kade, you just focus on finding this Triad cult" Bucky stated firmly.

"She's all yours soldier boy"

"Can it Stark…the nicknames are getting old" he growled, turning to leave.

"Bucky!" Steve called, stopping the soldier short.

Barnes barely turned his head to acknowledge his friend's request of attention.

"Do you have a lid on things?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky grumbled, fully turning to face Steve.

"It means you've been out of it for the past few months, I need to make sure you're on board"

"I'm the last person you should be worried about being on board" he growled, turning back toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"D.C…I gotta pick up a few things" he retorted, all but storming out of the room.

"I've seen that look before…actually I think I've had that look before" Tony remarked, coming around the bar and reaching for a bottle of scotch.

"What look?" Steve asked, turning his head toward Stark.

"The look someone has…when they have something they want to protect. I think having her around might do him some good"

"Or it might get us all killed. We know nothing about her, and this power of hers is-"

"Unpredictable, uncontrollable…volatile…remind you of someone?"

"Banner's situation is different"

"How? How are they any different!? You didn't exactly trust Banner when this little rodeo first got together, but now you do…why?"

"I've fought alongside Banner, the trust was earned"

"You gave him a chance…you let an exposed nerve onto your battlefield because somewhere deep down, you knew he needed it"

"Are we still talking about Kade here…or are you making subtle hints at Bucky?"

"I'm calling it like I see it cap, you addressed, on more than one occasion, that he seemed off, distracted, maybe even the least bit untrustworthy…when was the last time you saw him so focused, so in the game?"

Steve was silent, processing Tony's reasoning. Six years. It had been six years, back when they raided their first few HYDRA bases…that was the last time he saw Bucky the way he remembered; save for the new bloodthirsty alter ego. When HYDRA started fading into the background, so did his friend. The soldier seemed to distance himself, a little at first, then to the point of near pure avoidance.

He didn't know Kadence from Eve, but Bucky seemed to have faith in her; even if he himself didn't know of what all she had been up to in the eight years since her faked death. What bothered him the most is how protective the soldier was over her. It took almost two years before Bucky finally gave him some intel on his mission, only because whenever her name was mentioned, the soldier was instantly on the defensive.

Barely two weeks. That's how long they had known each other. It was concerning for Steve, but there was no way he could find reasoning within Bucky's mind anymore; and if by chance the soldier had his reason…he wasn't about to share it. Steve released an aggravated sigh, shaking his head.

"Like I said…she could be good for him" Stark remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't like it Stark, we still don't know her"

"Well, for now…we have time…use it" Tony stated, flexing his eyebrows as he walked away.

Steve lulled his head back in exasperation before he moved for the door. Leave it to Stark to put sense in just about anything.


	8. Chapter Eight: Lesson Number One

_**Didn't take as long as I expected for cable management, so I got back to writing**_

_**The sudden lack of reviews had me wondering if you guys didn't like the last chapter...my apologies**_

_**Hope this chapter makes up for it**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eight: Lesson Number One**

Kade flexed her hands, testing the hold of the athletic tape wrapped around her palms. Satisfied, she jumped upward, grabbing hold of the pull up bar, palms down, hoisting herself up and over, taking a moment to rest her mid-section against the bar. She steadied her breath and focused her point of balance, slowly dragging her legs upward until she was in form; her weight pushing down on her arms.

She lowered her chin to the bar slowly, keeping the rest of her body in line. It wasn't until her arms reached a ninety degree bend that she pushed herself back up; straining slightly. Again she descended, already feeling the burn in her muscles.

"Normal pushups not good enough?" he asked.

His voice alone startled her and she felt the slightest flinch in her strength; taking a moment to steady herself. Kade pushed herself back upward, keeping her eyes trained on the bar; but tuning her ears to his approaching footfalls.

"I get twice the results, in half the time this way" she strained.

"I see that" he replied.

"What can I do for you Steve?" she asked, bringing herself back down.

He took a spot near the bar, watching her intently. She had changed from the jeans and t-shirt they brought her to New York in, into a tight fitting tank top, knee length yoga pants and a pair of workout shoes; clearly Pepper showed her where her things where that they had packed rather hastily. Steve's eyes followed up from her wrists, along her arms, seeing the carefully toned muscle, ripple ever so slightly under her strain.

"Just come to talk is all…Bucky went to grab some things from D.C, he might not be back till later tonight…figured I should use the down time to uh…get to know you a little better"

"Should I be concerned that you have to wait until he leaves to talk to me?" she laughed.

"I don't know…should you?"

Kade shot him a warning glare, although she was certain that the strain made it look far more menacing than she intended. He lowered his gaze, sighing heavily as he glanced around the small workout room that Stark had installed on one of the lower levels of the Tower.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be…it's normal for people to be weary of things they don't understand" she stated, lowering her midsection back down onto the bar, rolling her body forward for the dismount.

Steve eyed her carefully, and she stared right back, walking away from him.

"That's not what I meant" he defended.

"No it's fine, you're concerned about your friend, I get it, and now that you know my big secret, you trust me even less than you did before" she remarked, taking a stance as she approached the punching bag.

"I didn't say that"

"You don't have to…I can see it in your eyes…you look at me the same way that everyone else looks at people with the X-Gene…it's the reason I wore that damn bracelet for so long"

"I'm not judging you…I just…I just need to make sure I can trust you"

Kade paused, glancing over at him.

"Trust me as a person?…or trust me around Bucky?"

"As a person…Bucky is more than capable of taking care of himself…most of the time"

She glanced down at the floor, sliding her tongue behind her teeth as she exhaled slowly; as if debating his attempt at friendship. Kade looked back up at him and nodded before she turned her attention back to the punching bag.

Steve made his way to take a spot behind the bag, holding on to it as she delivered timed punches. He felt the vibration through the material and padding with each strike she delivered, he watched the intent in her eyes, the way her muscles moved, it reminded him too much of Natasha.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, not breaking her rhythm; or eye contact with the bag.

"No offense, but when someone says they're a computer hacker, you're not exactly the first thing I imagine"

"And what is it you imagine? Some pale and skinny type with big rim glasses and braces?" she mocked.

"Truthfully?" he implied with a joking smile.

She stopped her punches almost instantly, stepping back to glare at him; panting slightly. Kade smirked and reared her leg back, kicking out at the bag with all her might. The force of her strike knocked him partially off balance, and Steve stumbled back laughing; quickly regaining his footing.

"That was a joke…I really didn't know what to expect. Bucky didn't exactly share much about what happened in Russia…and getting him to talk about it was like pulling teeth...so maybe you could fill me in"

Kade shook her head, flexing her hands to test the athletic tape again before she went back to the bag.

"Before all this happened…before I left HYDRA, I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if I was right in front of it…I never entertained the idea of learning how to fight…but after that shit…I thought otherwise. Jamie was a toddler when I started going to the gym, taking self-defense courses and kick boxing…eventually graduating to MMA, aikido, jujitsu…a few others…I didn't want to rely on my power to protect us"

"Is that why you're down here? Training so you don't have to use it?"

"That's the idea"

"Well it's not going to work"

Her punches stopped and she snapped her eyes toward him, taking a step back with her hands planting themselves on her hips; her skin glazed with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Really?" she retorted, sounding slightly offended.

"You heard Whitmore, these people have powers and abilities we have no knowledge of…power like yours…"

Kade averted her gaze, casting her eyes on anything as an excuse not to look at him.

"…so you'll have to forgive me if I don't think the ability to pack a punch is gonna do much good"

"It's working pretty good for you"

"It's all I've got…I'm using it…you need to use what you have" he stated, walking away; heading toward the opposite wall.

She chewed on her lip, keeping her eyes glued to the floor; wracking her brain for any excuse that would possibly satisfy his request of her abilities. Deep down, she didn't trust herself with it. It was too easy to lose control when her emotions got in the way; and that's usually when accidents happened…accidents that could get somebody killed.

"Which is why I'm going to help you.

Her train of thought derailed at the remark.

"What?" she snipped, her eyes falling on him to notice him standing at the other end of the room.

"I want you to try and stop me…try to knock me down…only using the things around you"

"You can't be serious, I could kill you" she grumbled.

"I'll take that risk…let me see what you've got" he stated, bolting toward her.

Kade went rigid until her brain finally caught up with the fact that he wasn't joking…and he was quickly closing the distance. Her hands splayed out, and she felt the pull of the weights on her mind as she yanked a pair of them off the rack behind her and slung them toward him. He ducked at the last second, and practically caught the second one in his hand, throwing it the side as the first one smashed into the opposite wall.

She didn't have a chance to go for more before he was right in front of her, and the next thing she felt was a painful shock to her left cheekbone. Kade saw stars as she stumbled backward, catching her back on the weight rack rather painfully and clawing for anything to hold onto to keep from sliding to the ground.

Kade fought back dizziness as she struggled to gain footing, already feeling the heated swelling on her cheek, and the stinging sensation suggested the arrival of a small cut. It took her a moment before she managed to stand on her own, her hands resting on the weights sitting on the top rack. As soon as the three Steve's merged back into one, she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Lesson number one…the bad guy isn't going to wait until you're ready" he stated.

She curled her lip and slung her arm around, sending three large weights in his direction. He caught the first two in each hand, but the third clipped him on the hip, breaking his concentration; forcing him to drop the first two weights. Kade advanced on him, planting her left foot and bringing her right leg around to kick him in the ribs. The moment her foot connected with his side, he wrapped his arm around her calf, securing her there long enough to draw his other hand across her face; releasing her leg as she went face down to the ground.

Now it was her jaw that was throbbing, and she tasted blood; no doubt the inside of her lip had busted against her teeth when he struck her. Kade pulled her hands underneath her, slowly pushing herself upward to tuck her legs back underneath her.

"Lesson two…never assume you have a crippling hit"

Kade smirked, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor as she turned a daring glare at him.

"Lesson three…you hit like a girl" she mocked.

She reached out to the right, like she had grasped hold of something then slung it around. A large barbell loaded down with two-hundred pounds worth of weights came flying across, nailing Steve across the face and sending him backward onto the floor. He let out a pained groan and rolled over, slowly getting to his feet as he looked over at her.

Kade relaxed her hands to her sides, following the barbell as she moved it around, leveling it across in front of her; testing her ability with the lack of hand movements. She was straining to keep it level, but it still hovered carefully.

"Barbells are a fry cry from kitchen knives, but you lifted a submarine out of a San Diego bay…so why does it look like you're struggling to hold that thing up?" he jeered.

She let out a guttural growl and thrust her open palms forward, sending the barbell flying toward Steve. He reached out, taking it in his hands as it slammed into him; pushing him back at least a few feet. To her surprise however, he kept his footing, fighting against the force she was pushing against him.

Steve groaned, straining against the weight, feeling not just the two hundred pounds, but something else…something raw. Taking a steady breath he stepped forward, fighting her push, and focusing an absurd amount of energy to his arms and legs; it was a better workout than bench-pressing…that much he would admit.

Kade was starting to lose focus, watching as he took step after step toward her; no matter how much energy she pushed into the barbell. She took a deep breath, ushering as much as she could into the weight, feeling a dull throb wrap around her brain when she did. It was then that she felt her feet slide backward against the floor, like she was being repelled by the like side of a magnet; an action that cause a minor drop in control.

Again he was on top of her in an instant, but this time…literally. She grabbed a hold of the barbell, bracing herself as his thrust of speed sent them both to the floor. Kade landed hard, feeling the back of her head thud lightly against the floor. She felt the pinning weight of the bar across her chest, but also the pressure of his thighs on either side of her waist. The blush of embarrassment given their current position was easily masked by the aggravation that coursed through her body.

"This is why you need to use the gifts you have, so you can strengthen them. You can move things pretty easily so long as they don't have a residual force against it…and you also seem to have difficulty moving heavy objects without the use of your hands"

"Get off me!" she spat.

"Use it!"

"Use what!?"

"Use your power…throw me off…I know you can do it. You said you've moved dump trucks…a man with a barbell should be no problem"

Kade thrashed and pushed, giving it all she could behind her power without bursting a blood vessel…he wasn't budging. Her aggravation spiked, which not only resulted in a low throaty scream of frustration, but the weight racks and the pushup bars to come crashing down to the floor. Sensing her minor loss of control she finally laid still, panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Kade's grip on the bar tightened as she struggled to level her breathing.

"That's it?...you're just gonna give up so easily?"

"You don't understand, it's too dangerous…if I lose control, someone could get hurt"

"Like Jamie?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and he could see the whites of her knuckles against her grip on the bar.

"You're so worried about hurting Jamie, you're losing sight of the fact that it could save his life"

"Shut up"

"If this fight were real, and Jamie was on the line, they could have easily overpowered you and taken him"

"Shut up" she repeated, her tone lowered.

"You give up on this, and you give up on him…he's dead unless you use it!"

"I said SHUT UP!" she howled.

He saw the blue in her eye glow so brightly it looked radioactive and suddenly he was thrust clear across the room, slamming into the wall so hard he felt the crack of his skull against the brick; tasting blood in his mouth. The barbell that pinned him there was suddenly gone and he fell to the floor in a crumbled heap, struggling to regain the air that had been knocked from his lungs.

When he looked up, he saw the electric blue of her eye seeming to radiate the rage he could clearly see in her face. He looked around, seeing every weight in the room hovering around her, some of them even making an orbit.

"You see…I told you, could do it"

She said nothing, but he felt the wind rip by the right side of his face shortly before the brick debris dusted his shoulder. Steve glanced back to see the twenty pound weight buried deep into the wall, lodged right above one of the large craters where the barbell had impacted. He'd be impressed if it weren't for the fact he'd hear it from Stark later.

He looked back at her, rolling his shoulders and readying himself for the next trajectory she was likely to send his way; knowing at that speed…it would likely break something. Suddenly, one by one, the weights started to fall, hitting the floor with a loud, echoing thud. Steve looked almost puzzled as her orbiting defense fell to the ground and the electric blue of her eye faded to nothingness.

Kade took a raged breath and flexed her hands as a means to bring herself back down to earth, an action Steve honestly didn't see coming; especially not after her last display of power.

"You said that trying to get Bucky to talk about what happened in Russia was like pulling teeth, well then I'll tell you what happened in Russia, I died…I remember the sting of that bullet, I remember the pain of not being able to breath…I remembered all the bad things I had done, all the people I helped HYDRA kill, all the lives I helped ruin, and…and all the good I never got to do to make up for it…an just like that it was all gone…"

She inhaled deeply, steadying her nerves and trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"…Something happens to your mind when you come back from dying…you see things different, you act different, you feel different…you guard everything you care about because you're so scared you're going to lose it. So what if the Triad is after me, I sit back and do nothing, Jamie gets hurt, or worse…but if I try to fight with this power, a lot more people could…"

Kade trailed off, feeling the burn of salty tears against the cut on her cheek; her voice wavering as she tried to keep it together.

"…I can barely trust myself with this power half the time…I can't depend on it"

"I think you can, and that's part of the reason I came down here. One, I wanted to see how you handle stress…two, I needed to push your buttons, find your trigger"

"My trigger?"

"Yea, that one thing you'd do anything to keep safe…something you want to protect. I have one, so does Banner, Stark…it seems even Bucky does…"

Kade felt the heat rush to her cheeks at his implementation, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"…and now you have one…Jamie"

Her eyes quickly found him again, feeling her heart tighten ever so slightly.

"It's a good thing…it helps you focus your energy…or in your case…make it more powerful, more effective"

"Okay, so I go super mom, big deal that doesn't mean anything…I've never trained with this, I can't-"

"You can…because I'm going to help you"

The statement caught her off guard, derailing her train of thought for a second time.

"Wait…what?"

"I'm going to help you train, help you adjust and learn…you said before that you catch on quick…let's see how true that is" he remarked.

Kade was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath as the edge of her nerves seemed to finally start relaxing.

"The Triad is closing in…we don't exactly have that kind of time" she argued.

"Then we should get started" he replied, taking a defensive stance.

"Why are you doing this?"

Steve relaxed for a moment, gathering his thoughts and giving her a calm smile.

"Because...you seem to have more on the line than any of us, and while you claim not to have complete control, you brought yourself back from a point of rage quicker than anyone I've known...I guess you could say I trust you"

It had been a long time since anyone had admitted those words to her, and sounded so genuine about it. She let loose a sigh, feeling the last of her edge run down off the back of her shoulders.

"Start doing one at a time, when you start pushing me back, increase the weight…let's go, we're wasting daylight" Steve remarked with a confident smirk.

Kade couldn't help the soft laugh as she moved her hand out, raising a fifty pound weight off the ground; realizing that he and Bucky were a little more in common than she originally thought…they were both unrealistically stubborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly ten at night before Bucky finally made it back to New York and the shower he took back at the apartment did enough to ease his muscles; just to have the tension carve right into his shoulders and back after getting caught in construction trying to go through Philadelphia. The only thing he enjoyed less than having to drive further into New York to reach Stark's guest high-rise, was the passenger buddy he got stuck with at the tower.

Sharron Carter, the blonde tart that Steve took a fancy to some years back and had been the captain's on again off again ever since. He found it rather annoying at times, she'd show up at random, and he'd either hear them fighting, or find ways of drowning them out; which he found much easier to do with a five hundred watt speaker system. Bucky understood why their relationship wasn't exactly stable. Sharron was in the C.I.A and of course Steve was an Avenger, which made it nearly impossible for them to ever have time to themselves.

She was silent the entire way, which was likely a good thing, the only thing he wanted after that drive was a stiff drink and a soft bed; but being as he was likely due to take first watch…the latter would have to wait. He made his way down the hall, his long strides forcing her to make quicker ones in order to keep up as they made their way to the front door. Bucky unlocked the door using the key Stark had given him, and stepped inside.

Hardwood floors spanned into the massive entryway, leading into the open living room, complete with a fireplace and a huge L shaped plush couch and a glass top, wrought iron coffee table; given Stark's taste…he half expected it to be made out of gold. The dining room was tucked in the far corner against the wall of windows overlooking Central Park, and he could see the bar stools tucked up against the counter attached to the kitchen.

The conversational sounds that reached his ears peaked his interest about as much as the sound of a glass bottle resting against the rim of a glass cup; and the sound of pouring liquid following. He left Sharron to close the door behind them, tossing his duffle bag on the couch as he made his way toward the kitchen, stopping as he reached to counter when he caught side of Steve leaning against the right counter, the left side of his face swollen and bruised; butterfly bandages holding together the gash across his jaw.

A white wife-beater showed off several more bruises and welts along the captain's arms, though it held no difference to his grip on the glass half filled with a dark amber colored liquid. The lack of a belt around his blue jeans suggested that the slight discoloration under the bottom left side of his top was obviously still tender. His eyes then moved to the left, where she had perched herself on the counter, holding a drink in one hand and holding an ice pack with the other; cradling it against her left cheek. The bruise on her right lip, along with the small cut at the corner had his blood on fire, but he restrained himself nicely. Her hair was damp and loose around her shoulders, suggesting she had taken a shower recently; already changed into a black spaghetti strap top and bright red shorts.

She looked over at him, seeming amused as she raised her glass, taking a sip. It was then that she pulled the ice pack down, inspecting it but also giving him a view of her left cheek. The ice pack did well to reduce the amount of swelling, but the butterfly bandages over a cut surrounded in red bruising nearly pushed him over the edge. A swell of protective rage bubbled up in his chest, and he had to clench his fists painfully to avoid punching Steve's teeth in.

"Bout time you got here, I was beginning to think we'd clean this bottle too before you got back" Kade laughed, wincing slightly as she took another sip.

"Too?" Sharron asked, coming up behind Bucky.

"She didn't believe me when I told her I can't get drunk" Steve mentioned, nursing his drink as well.

"So you found the need to get her drunk instead?" Bucky growled.

"Ahem… not drunk…not yet anyway" Kade stated proudly; albeit laughing as she did.

Steve snickered as well, seeming to find her new found attitude very humorous.

"Sharron, this is Kade…Kade, Sharron…my girlfriend" Steve stated, using his glass hand to assist with the introductions.

"Nice to finally meet you…alive anyway" Sharron remarked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Likewise…care for a drink?" Kade asked, reaching for the bottle of nearly emptied whiskey; Crown Royal Black if Bucky's eyes served him well.

"Thanks but no thanks, I learned my lesson the hard way not to get in a drinking match with this one" Sharron laughed, walking toward Steve; assessing his injuries while she did.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Sharron asked.

"He started it" Kade giggled.

"It was just training, seeing how she handled in combat" Steve defended, catching Bucky's ever hostile glare.

"And?" Sharron asked.

"Well nothing's broken" Kade remarked, taking a sip of whiskey.

"She did fine…" Steve stated, setting his glass down on the counter.

"…I'm gonna go out on a limb and gamble you plan on taking first watch?"

"Yea, I'll take first watch" Bucky grumbled, glancing over at Kade; who stared back with a seductive smile as she took another drink.

"Alright then, we should probably get going" Steve remarked, pushing himself off the counter and wrapping a bruised arm around Sharron's shoulders.

"Give me a ride back to the hotel?" Sharron asked.

"Of course" he replied, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Good night you two!" Kade called, kicking back the last of her whiskey as Steve and Sharron made their way out of the kitchen and toward the door.

Bucky followed in behind them, straying off when he reached the couch, roughly unzipping his bag to dig through it.

"We'll switch of at zero nine hundred…sound good?" Steve asked, halfway out the door.

"Good night Steve" Barnes grumbled, pulling out a small black pouch.

He heard Steve laugh as the door shut behind the retreating couple. Bucky unzipped the pouch, pulling out a small injection applicator, and zipping the pouch back up. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, trailing down over his chest as a weight settled down over his back. Barnes went rigid and hastily stuffed the applicator into his pocket, tossing the pouch back into his bag as he felt the damp strands of her hair brush against the right side of his face. He heard a soft laugh emit through her nose, her warm breath caressing over his ear; he could smell the whiskey on her.

"So exactly how many bottles did you two really go through?" he asked sternly.

"Just two Crown Royals…and maybe a bottle of Courvoisier…and a bottle of Aberfeldy 21…and a bottle's worth of tequila shots" she laughed, nuzzling his neck.

He felt a shiver race up his spine, and his blood spiked hot at the feel of her on his back, her skin against his. In those eight years he would have traded anything to feel what he was feeling now, to have her right there; the effects of the alcohol in her system was the only thing that was stopping him.

Bucky took a deep breath and slowly stood up, feeling her arms slide free of him as he strode toward the door, turning the deadbolt and entering the pin on the security pad next to the door; activating the alarm.

"Good idea" she purred.

He turned just in time to watch her walk toward the small hallway on the right, peeling her top off as she did and tossing it to the floor. Bucky caught sight of the red and blue bruises across her back, and while it put a bad taste of anger in his mouth, the sight of her bare skin and black cloth bra had a different effect entirely. The tingling of anticipation was hard to ignore as it danced around his scalp, rushing down every nerve ending in his body, watching her round the corner of the hall; flashing him a rather seductive grin.

Bucky took a deep steadying breath, trying to put a tight rein on his restraint; his mind referencing his KGB training. He started toward the hallway, glancing down at her top as he walked past it. He rounded the corner, looking down the hall to see the bedroom door wide open, the soft yellow light from the lamp on the night stand the only source of illumination. Bucky could see the span of the king size bed against the wall, welcoming him into whatever she had planned; and then he saw her red shorts on the hallway floor…she was making this very difficult for him.

He slowly made his way down the hall, slowing as he stepped past the threshold of the bedroom, glancing back and forth across the room, not only assessing his surroundings, but looking for her as well. The sound of the door shutting behind him gave a clear sign as to where she was, and he felt his heart slam against his ribs as he slowly turned to face her.

A lump had abruptly lodged itself in his throat as that tingling anticipation rushed down where he didn't want it to go. Her hair lay on either side of her face, taking away from the bruising on her cheek. The swell of her breasts still lay confined beneath her bra and he followed her creamy taut skin all the way down past the black boy-shorts panties; along the length of her legs. The fine tone of her newly developed muscles was perfect in every way, and while he thought she was beautiful before…he certainly had a hard time taking his eyes off her now.

She walked up to him, standing inches away; leaning her head back ever so slightly to look up at him. Kade smiled, and let out a soft laugh through her nose.

"Stoic as ever…you never change" she whispered.

"I have my reasons" he replied flatly.

A smirk crossed her lips and she brought her hands up to his shoulders, pushing against him. He cursed his lack of concentration for how easily it was to lose his balance, and the bed at the back of his knees for making it easy for her to put him on his back. Bucky came down on the bed, mildly relishing in the soft comfort of the sheets before he watched her climb over top of him, straddling his waist as she cupped the side of his face with her hand, lowering her lips to his.

The soft feel of her lips sent his train of thought so far off the tracks he had to clench his fists to keep from grabbing hold of her, throwing her down beneath him showing her the true meaning of a drunk fuck. She slowly pulled back, but he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips; she stayed close.

"Kade what are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh please, you can't honestly tell me you haven't fantasized about this several times over the past eight years"

"I never said that…but in my fantasies you are very much sober"

She let out a soft laugh and took her bottom lip between her teeth; an action that had his loins tightening painfully.

"And what exactly happens in these fantasies of yours?" she asked softly, lowing her lips to his neck.

As she placed a chaste kiss on his skin, he took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the delicate strings of his restraint sing against the abuse.

"Kade, you're drunk" he stated, reaching up to take a gentle hold of her upper arms.

He heard an amused chuckle brush past her lips as she raised her head, gazing down at him.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"I'm not about to take advantage of this situation"

"Fine…then I will" she stated, lowering her lips back to his.

The intensity of her kiss had him wishing she wasn't drunk, and he couldn't help the part of his lips, allowing her to deepen it. He tasted the warm yet sweet hint of the whiskey on her tongue as it swept into his mouth, caressing his own. Bucky cringed silently against the strain in his loins when her hips ground softly against, threating to have him come undone beneath her. He returned the demanding nature of her kiss, his left hand reaching up to hold the side of her neck; if only to distract her from the actions of his right hand as it dove for his pocket.

She moaned softly into his mouth and desperation laced his nerves, urging him to stop her before things got too far out of control; to the point he wouldn't be able to turn back. He gripped the applicator, pulling it from his pocket as his left hand fingered over to pull her hair to the side, exposing her neck. Just as he felt her break the kiss, he brought the device to the side of her throat and pressed his thumb down on the end, delivering the contents into her bloodstream.

Kade hissed painfully, lifting herself up on one hand as the other went for the point of injection. He watched as her eyes danced with confusion for mere seconds before her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell back down over him. Bucky tossed the applicator to the floor and carefully rolled her to his side, pushing himself off the bed and sitting at the foot for a moment, trying to calm his breathing.

He glanced back at her, out cold, half naked and covered in bruises. Bucky grit his teeth and clenched his fists until the white of taut skin peeked over the knuckles of his right hand.

"I'm gonna kill him" he growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kade groaned as her body slowly began to wake up, feeling the dull ache of tranquilized sleep ebb off her muscles as she shifted and stretched. The warm embrace of a thick comforter slid over her bare skin, making her aware that she had been half naked when she fell asleep; or drugged rather. Events from the night before were hazy at best, she remembered taking a shower after Steve took her to the guest apartment. She remembered finding Stark's secret stash of liquor, then Rogers making a comment about not being able to get drunk…then the rest was a bit of a blur.

She slowly sat up, willing the strength back into her muscles. Kade leaned forward, resting her forehead in her hand; still trying to release the heavy hold on her head. It was the surprising lack of painful pressure against her left cheek that had her glance upward, seeing him leaning against the doorway; his arms folded across his chest…and that cold look in his eyes. She felt like she was back in Russia, if only for a moment.

"That wasn't just tranquilizer you dosed me with was it?" she grumbled, pushing the comforter from her body to swing her legs over the side.

"No" he snipped.

"I thought you used all of that crap"

"I had one vial left. Stark's scientists broke down the compounds, replicated it…not as effective as the original but it gets the job done"

"Yea well, add hangover relief to the list of things it can do" she retorted, reaching down to the bag she left beside the bed when she arrived; rummaging for some clothes.

"You're obviously mad at me…so go and vent before I have enough strength to vent back" she stated.

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"You say I only smoke when I'm stressed…well you only look at me like that when you're mad"

He stared her down, sliding his tongue behind his teeth, wanting to speak, but unable to find the words. She was still pretty perceptive, even now. Kade pulled a t-shirt from the bag, pulling it over her head and onto her body; adjusting her disheveled hair from beneath it. She glanced up at him, then proceeded in pulling one of the butterfly bandages from her cheek; seeing as there was no longer any use for it.

"I'm guessing it's this…" she remarked, tossing the bandage to the floor as she went for the other one.

"…I needed it"

"You needed to get beat?" he growled, gritting his teeth.

"He caught me off guard…" she defended, snapping a threatening glare at him.

"…and he was right, I wasn't familiar with my power, I wasn't used to fighting with it…but I am now"

He snorted, shaking his head as he shifted his weight from his left foot, onto his right.

"I don't like the idea of you jumping into the fray like this" he stated.

She let out an amused sigh, managing to push herself off the side of the bed.

"You seemed perfectly fine with it eight years ago"

"Yea, and look where it got you"

"Yes I know, a bullet through my abdomen…then…now…nothing's changed!" she retorted.

"A lot has changed" he remarked.

"Like what?"

"You have a son…_we_ have a son" he argued.

"Which is why I'm stepping up"

His counter halted in his throat when he saw the look in her eyes shift, and she bore that same determination she did in Russia. She was silent for a moment, worrying the inside of her lip as she gathered her thoughts.

"If I sit back and do nothing, Jamie still gets hurt. I bolt…they'll follow, and they will keep chasing me until there is nowhere left to run. It's taken me a while to realize it but…I'm tired of running, I'm tired of hiding. They want me? That's fine…but they are gonna have a fight on their hands"

Bucky sighed uncomfortably, his anger defused for the moment by the sincerity and determination in her words. She walked up to him, bravely taking his chin in her hands, but gently forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not that helpless analyst you drug out of the river eight years ago…I'm strong now. This power, this gift, it's an asset…_I'm_ an asset…and I need you to see me that way" she stated calmly.

He reached up and took her hand within the metallic confines of his own, holding onto her, wanting nothing more than to just hold her close to him. He didn't regret drugging her last night before things got out of control, but he did enjoy feeling her body close to his again, the warmth of her breath on his skin, the feel of her lips on his own; eight years without her wore him down…and having her this close was like recharging a battery.

"I've always seen you that way" he finally stated, looking down at her.

"Then stop being so damn protective…" she stated, giving him a heartfelt smile.

"…It's flattering that you come swooping in to rescue me, it really is but…I am capable of taking care of myself…and if that involves taking a few punches, then so be it, I can handle it…okay?"

She lifted herself up on the balls of her feet to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before breaking away from him, retreating back to her bag to fish out a pair of pants. He watched her silently as she pulled a pair of jeans up her legs and over her hips. She had a point, he had been extremely protective over her, up to the point he was about to deck his best friend after seeing what he did to her face. He didn't remember being so protective over a woman in the past, granted keeping a steady girlfriend back then was a feat in itself. Now, if Kade wasn't involved, he was certain he'd likely stay single.

Bucky brushed his thoughts away, concentrating on her as she buttoned up her pants; giving him one last look at the creamy skin of her stomach before she pulled the excess of her shirt down over the top of her jeans. He couldn't help but smirk, remembering the details of last night; and her rather out of character behavior.

"I'm beginning to think the only thing you can't handle is excessive amounts of alcohol" he remarked.

The comment earned him a soured glare as she strode toward the door.

"You are a very flirty drunk by the way" he added.

"Yes well, let's just keep the details of last night to ourselves…okay?" she snipped, storming past him.

Bucky couldn't help the turn of his gaze on her rounded backside as she strode down the hall; letting out a humored snort.


	9. Chapter Nine: Something Like That

_**Been a busy week, but I managed to find some spare points in time to get this chapter done**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Nine: Something Like That**

"You're late" Steve remarked.

"And you're an asshole, what else is new" Bucky remarked dryly, walking into the overview room with Kade behind him.

"Somebody's a grouch this morning, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Stark jested, sifting through the mass amounts of windows scattered across a holographic screen.

"I don't sleep when I'm on watch" Bucky growled.

"Kade, I'd like you to meet Dr. Bruce Banner…Bruce…Kadence Jestings" Stark stated flatly, not bothering to pull his eyes away from the screen.

"Nice to meet you in person…well…alive I should say" Bruce remarked, offering his hand and a warm smile.

"Yea, I've been getting that a lot" she laughed, taking his hand.

"You heal up nicely" Steve remarked, motioning toward her cheek.

"Healing serum…generic version but it gets the job done, and apparently works wonders as a hangover remedy" She sighed.

"Still no word from Romanoff?" Steve asked.

"Not a peep" Stark snipped.

"Please tell me you've found something" Kade stated, walking up toward the screen.

"Nothing notable…yet" Stark replied, not taking his eyes away from the windows.

"Scratch the yet…" Barton remarked as he walked into the room.

"…Peru was a dud. If this Triad ever used that place as a hideout, it was under HYDRA's cover" he finished.

"Peru…you mean to tell me you found something and didn't tell anyone?" Kade hissed.

"I found a hunch, no need to get hostile. I asked Barton to look into it" Stark explained.

"So you went to Peru and back in a single night?" Steve asked.

"Twenty hours isn't exactly my best record there cap" Barton argued.

"What did you find?" Bucky pushed, trying to keep everyone on track.

"A whole lot of nothing…truthfully it looked like someone had already been there at some point" Barton replied.

"How so?" Steve questioned.

"Evidence of a fire fight outside…inside there was a hint that something had been lodged in the wall and judging by the scraping patterns I caught with the holographic scan, it was forcefully removed"

"Give us a visual Jarvis" Stark ordered.

A window appeared on the screen, taking priority of the others as it showed a traced image of a computer sized device; albeit half of it.

"The hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"I was hoping you might know…" Barton remarked, looking over at the soldier.

"…it's HYDRA…whatever it is"

"Just because I was forced to work for them doesn't mean I know everything about them" Bucky grumbled.

"Worth a shot. Anyway, judging by the wear of the scraping, whatever it is, was taken out some years back, and where it is now?...no clue" Barton stated.

"Great, now we're back to square one" Kade sighed.

"Not necessarily, it's a start" Steve argued.

"It's a start with a dead end…" Kade suddenly paused, her eyes dancing as if some thought just crossed her mind.

"…maybe we should change the search parameters" she breathed.

All eyes were on her at that point as she folded her arms over her chest and bit down on her bottom lip; Bucky recognized that posture…she had an idea.

"Enlighten us if you would" Stark requested, finally pulling his attention away from the hologram.

"HYDRA was able to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D through Zola, planting the parasite per-say…over the years their ranks grew and they were able to carry out their missions right under the nose of their greatest enemy…but what if they weren't the first to do that. Whitmore said that the Triad was using HYDRA as a puppet, but I think it's more than that…I think the Triad has had people on the inside since day one"

"They did to HYDRA, what HYDRA did to S.H.I.E.L.D" Steve breathed, catching on to her explanation.

"It would make sense, they're an ancient cult, dating back to biblical times…who's to say they didn't learn a few tricks along the way" Kade stated.

"So how exactly does that help the search?" Bucky asked.

"It gives us something to reference" Stark breathed, seeming to catch on as well; spinning back to his screen.

"The information I hacked has records of every mission they took while under S.H.I.E.L.D's cover, and when they weren't. Check their mission reports, logs, everything…then compare it to the missions that _did_ belong to S.H.I.E.L.D so we can weed out the irrelevant" Kade instructed.

"How does that help?" Barton asked.

"Because it's going to leave us with a whole _'one of these things is not like the other' _deal" she replied.

"Which then helps us find out which missions were ordered by HYDRA…" Stark trailed off as he sifted through a few more windows on his screen.

"And which ones were ordered by the Triad" Kade finished, smiling as she did.

"I like this one…Jarvis, run it!" Stark ordered, turning to walk toward the bar.

"Isn't a little early for the strong stuff?" Barton laughed.

Tony leaned over and yanked open the mini fridge, taking a bottled water from within it and slamming the door shut; holding it up mockingly as he tossed Barton a snide face.

"Speaking of strong, you have a present waiting for you in the lower garage, try not to take out the support beams with them if you don't mind" Stark stated, glancing at Kade as he twisted off the cap of his water bottle to take a drink.

"That was quick" Kade chuckled.

"I am to please, just anything to keep you crazy people out of my gym, which is coming out of the _I owe you's _that I owe you" Tony remarked sternly, pointing at Steve.

"You know where to find me if you need me" Kade stated, heading toward the door.

Bucky restrained himself surprisingly well as not just Tony eyed her leaving, but Barton did as well.

"What exactly did you leave for her in the garage?" Bucky asked.

Stark said nothing, only raising his eye brows up in a teasing manor. Steve meanwhile just shook his head laughing; it seemed Barton, Bucky and Banner were the only ones in the dark about it.

* * *

><p>"Haven't seen Sam around" Bucky remarked as he and Steve stepped off the elevator on the lower level.<p>

"Yea he had to get back to D.C, one of the other councilors at the VA hospital is on maternity leave so he picked up a few of her sessions"

Bucky nodded as they made their way down the vast emptiness of what looked like a reinforced parking garage; the walls seeming to be set with steel plates and beams. The overhead lights reminded him of the old military bunker he called home on many occasions out in Russia.

"The hell is this place?" the soldier asked, inspecting his surroundings further as he saw the end of the way open up into a larger room.

"It used to be the old parking garage, but after the New York attack, Stark reinforced it, turned it into a fallout shelter of sorts. From what he's told me, the walls and ceiling in this room can sustain the weight if the tower should collapse…ensuring anyone inside will survive long enough until people on the surface can dig them out" Steve replied.

"A little excessive"

"Yea well, after the damage we caused in the gym yesterday, and what we have planned today…he's probably glad he's got a room like this"

"And what exactly do you have planned?"

Steve let a mischievous smile creep across his lips as they reached the opening, letting the sight speak for itself. Bucky stopped short and his mouth gaped open as he took in, and tried to process what he was seeing. Kade stood several feet away from him, with a circle of ten wrecking balls hovering a few feet off the ground around her. Puzzling him further were the weight disks scattered about the floor nearby her feet.

"Wrecking balls…really?" Bucky breathed, seemingly in disbelief.

"Each of them weighing six short tons…combined that's about the equivalent of a modern M1 Abrams" Steve remarked.

Bucky couldn't find words that justified his relative shock. Kade meanwhile looked as if she were straining against the weight, small beads of sweat surfacing on her forehead. Her eye glowed a bright blue, with the vague hint of a radiating essence; her hands meanwhile were splayed downward.

"How you holdin up?" Steve asked.

"Barely…even on an adrenaline high this is triple the weight of that sub" she groaned.

"Strength training" Bucky breathed, relaxing his shoulders in exasperation.

"She does catch on quick…yesterday she struggled with one ton worth of weights…well…consciously anyway" Steve stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky asked, shifting a questionable gaze at the captain.

"It means, don't get her mad" Steve advised.

"That's real descriptive Steve" he grumbled.

Kade exhaled and released her control on the wrecking balls, letting them drop to the floor; creating minor indents where they landed. A loud echo rumbled through the garage, drowning out the momentary heavy breathing that she was doing, trying to catch her breath. Her entire body felt the warm ache that radiated through her muscles, but surprisingly enough, it seemed the headaches that usually followed were getting near to the point of non-existent. She leaned over, resting her hands on her knees; still feeling like she had just finished a marathon.

"Ready for some hand to hand?" Steve asked, walking toward her and pulling out a long strip of black cloth from his pocket.

"I just levitated the weight equivalent of a tank for over thirty minutes and _now_ you want to do some hand to hand…really?"

Steve raised his eyebrows with confidence, tossing his shoulders up to suggest he didn't see a problem with it. Kade let out a groan, snatching the cloth from his hands as she straightened her body.

"Fine, hand to hand it is" she stated, reaching up to pull the cloth over her eyes and tie it back behind her head.

"Blindfolded?" Bucky remarked, sounding hesitant.

"It was her idea" Steve defended, taking a few steps back.

"And the idea is that when you disable one sense-"

"The others strengthen, I get it but…you're not a super soldier Kade" Bucky interjected, cutting her off.

"Maybe not, and I won't have the super heightened hearing that you or Steve do, but you'd be surprised how sensitive normal hearing can get when you're blind" she remarked, smirking.

Bucky let loose an annoyed sigh, he didn't like the idea, but he wasn't about to argue her motive; worst came to worst he still had three more applicators in his bag.

"Just a friendly heads up Bucky, if you're not going to help, I recommend you take cover…my aim isn't exactly the best when my eyes are closed" she warned.

He watched as Steve slowly started moving around the outside perimeter created by the wrecking balls, disappearing behind one of them as he did. Bucky stepped forward, leaning against one of the six ton weights; using it as a shield while he looked on…keeping a close eye on her. She bounced on the balls of her feet, taking a deep breath as she slowly relaxed. Her exhaled released slowly and Bucky watched as she went deathly still, her breathing so slow it was almost scary. Even he held his breath as he watched her do what he had done so many years before in the KGB; sensory dedication.

Kade slowed her breathing, till all she heard was the soft beat of her heart; but that wasn't the only thing that echoed in her eardrum. A low set of footfalls, directly to her left, rubber sole, the slightest hint favor to the left, possibly an old injury. She remained still, listening to the footfalls…waiting. She vaguely picked up on breathing, slow and concentrated. Suddenly the footfalls changed, lunging toward her.

Bucky's heart went into his throat as Steve advanced, watching Kade deflect the captain's attacks with a combination of physical power, and mental; the discs at her feet slinging upward to aid in her fight. He ducked backward as one of the discs went flying toward him, ricocheting off the steel ball, spraying sparks as it flew off to wherever she sent it.

He looked back around just in time to see Steve catch her in the hip with a side kick, knocking her sideways. She staggered a bit, but regained her footing much quicker than he had thought she would.

"That's one" Steve remarked, backing up past the wrecking balls again.

"Shut up" she sneered, retaking her own position in the center.

Kade steadied herself, slowing her breathing down, focusing on nothing but what she could hear. She forced her heart beat down to a slow beat, enabling her to hear his steady breathing, and it was then that she could hear Bucky's breathing as well; no doubt due to his rising level of restraint. However, she swore she caught the sound of another breath, accidental at best since it suddenly disappeared.

"Wait" Kade ordered, raising her hand in front of her where she heard Rogers' footfalls.

Silence followed and she strained to pick up on what she heard before.

"Kade?" Steve asked.

"Sh, be quiet!" she snipped.

Steve and Bucky exchanged concerned glances, seeing her turn her head to the right, as if trying to pick up on something she had heard. She suddenly swung her body around, bringing up a pair of discs as she did, forcing them to circle around in front of her. Steve heard a metallic cling and then the two discs were enveloped with arcs of electricity.

Kade yanked the cloth from her eyes, throwing it to the ground as she pulled three more discs into the air, thrusting them forward. The target came vaulting into view, easily arcing their body to avoid getting struck. It was female, lean, tight fitting black clothing, deadly fast…and red shoulder length hair.

The attacker came at her quick, launching herself up on the side of one of the wrecking balls and pushing off of it to deliver a spiral kick down toward Kade; who brought her left arm up to brace against the impact. Kade felt the shock of pain as a shin connected with the outside of her forearm, the force of the kick knocking her down to the floor.

Kade rolled to her back as the woman advanced, bringing her leg up in a down kick. She brought her arms up in a cross, blocking the attack as she countered with her own, slinging her leg upward and nailing her attacker in the ribcage; sending them stumbling sideways as Kade used the force of her kick to bring herself up off the floor.

She was up in a crouch by the time the woman advanced on her again and Kade jumped to her feet, catching the attacker by the ankle as she brought up another kick. No sooner had she closed her hand around the woman's leg did a fierce hand bring itself backward across her mouth. Kade's head turned into the blow and she wound up releasing the woman, letting her vault her legs around and land back on her feet as graceful as a cat.

Kade felt the stinging sensation on her lip, followed by the faint coppery taste of blood. Her adrenaline was suddenly in high gear and she turned a murdering gaze at the redhead, who looked ready to keep fighting. She vaguely heard Steve and Bucky shouting before she curled her lip, feeling the pull on her mind wrap all the way around her skull as she went for the only weapon she had…her power.

The strain was minor but easily manageable as she closed her hand into a fist and arched it back, as if gesturing she were ready to throw a punch. The ball behind her lifted off the ground without hesitation and as she thrust her fist forward, the six ton steel ball went flying toward the redhead; who barely careened out of the way before it slammed into the reinforced wall. The echo was deafening inside the garage, drowning out everything, even the obvious shouts from the men as they moved to intervene. She felt Bucky's metal arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into him and backing them away as Steve put himself in front of the redhead.

"Easy, easy, easy…calm down" Bucky instructed.

"It's okay, Kade, it's okay…she's a friendly" Steve added, his hands raised innocently; keeping himself as a barrier.

She fought Bucky's hold, if only to get him to let go; an effort that was difficult at best.

"Bucky, you can let me go willingly, or I'll take your arm off in the process…your choice" she threatened.

"Are you good?" he asked sternly.

"I won't tell you again"

He let lose a sigh and released her, watching intently as she composed herself, straightening out her shirt; ready to grab her again if she made a move to continue the fight.

"Are you trying to get someone killed?" Steve asked, turning toward the redhead.

"Just wanted to make sure you were training her right…you seem to have her off to a good start" she purred.

"Kade this is Natasha Romanoff…Natasha, Kadence Jestings" Steve explained, waving his hand toward Kade.

"I've heard a bit about you, nice to finally meet you-" Natasha started, offering her hand peacefully.

"Let me guess…alive?" Kade interrupted, taking Natasha's hand.

"Something like that"

The two broke off their handshake, exchanging quick glances before Steve required Natasha's attention.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Avoiding Stark's obsessive calls is easy enough, but when Barton called I had a feeling it was serious. Figured I'd come around and see if you needed some help" Natasha replied.

"We could use all the allies we can get" Kade remarked.

Natasha looked over at Kade, giving her a satisfied smile.

"Well then, care to bring me up to speed Rogers?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"Uhh…sure…I guess training is over" Steve remarked.

"For now…I'm gonna use the down time to go see Jamie" Kade stated, wiping the back of her hand over her lip.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll regroup at thirteen hundred"

"Done" she remarked, turning to leave.

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed suit, leaving Steve with Natasha. Romanoff waited till she was certain both were out of earshot before she started to speak.

"She seems interesting"

"A little rough around the edges…but then again, aren't all of us?"

"And Barnes?"

"What about him?"

"Come on Rogers, he followed her out of here like a puppy…that's not normal behavior for him"

"We're the protection detail, we have to have someone with her at all times"

Natasha gave him a confused glance, urging him to explain himself.

"The briefing will explain everything"

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Jamie called as he came bounding down the stairs and practically leaping into her arms.<p>

"Oh my god you're getting heavy!" she laughed, holding onto him as tight as she could.

"Am not" he argued.

"How you doin kiddo?" she asked as he pulled himself away to look at her.

"Great, it's so cool, Howie has every video game for the Super Nintendo _ever _made!"

"I hope you're not loading down your days with video games"

"I'm not, scouts honor" Jamie piped quickly.

Kade lowered him to the floor as Howie stepped up from the bottom stairs.

"Mom, this is Howie Stark, Howie, this is my mom" Jamie announced proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you" Howie remarked, placing his hand over his chest courteously and giving a slight bow.

"Pleasure is mine Mr. Stark" Kade stated humorously, nodding her head toward him.

"Please, call me Howie" the boy purred.

The gesture itself raised an eyebrow from Bucky, which went un-noticed by Kade.

"Of course" Kade smirked, trying to stifle the laugh.

"Howie, what have I told you about acting like your father?" Pepper remarked as she came into the front entryway.

"Leave the swooning to dad" Howie sighed.

"Exactly, otherwise you'll wind up doing that to the wrong woman and get yourself decked…like your father has on so many occasions" Pepper laughed.

"Hope he's not being too much of a handful" Kade stated.

"Oh of course not, he's been an absolute darling since he got here, and I'm certain Howie is enjoying the company" Pepper replied.

"Oh course, none of my other friends at school are as good with a controller as he is" Howie stated proudly.

"I promise, that is not all they do around here, the maid has the grass stained laundry to prove it" Pepper advised.

"Oh mom, guess what, Howie is named after his dad too, same as me" Jamie announced happily.

Kade went rigid and felt a cold chill race up her spine, coiling around the base of her skull. She glanced out from the corner of her eyes, seeing Bucky's steeling stare on her; confirming to her that things just took a mildly awkward turn.

"Well technically I'm named after my grandfather, but I'm named after my dad too so…I guess it counts"

"Okay, why don't you two head back upstairs and find something else to disassemble…hopefully next time it belongs to your father" Pepper remarked, albeit the last part was under her breath.

Jamie and Howie needed no further instruction, racing up the stairs with beaming smiles. Kade felt a rush of satisfaction wash over her, seeing Jamie so happy; but at the present point in time…she had another problem at hand.

"I am so sorry, I know you said you didn't want him to know anything, but boy's tend to talk-"

"Pepper it's fine…he doesn't know details does he?"

"If he does, I'm unaware of it"

"Okay, then we're still good…for now…look I just came to say hi to him, I need to be getting back to the tower" Kade breathed.

"How are things going with the investigation?"

"We're close" Bucky answered, taking Kade by the elbow and practically dragging her toward the door.

"I'll call you if I need you" Pepper called.

Kade didn't get a chance to respond before Bucky had pulled them out the front door and nearly slammed it shut on their way out.

* * *

><p>Steve looked on as Kade and Natasha exchanged blows, kicks and all out sparred in the lower garage; keeping their movements within the circle of wrecking balls as he had done with her before. With Natasha however, there was no quarter, there was no hesitation…it looked like a genuine fight. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on their skin, and both of them grunted with ragged breathing; a fierceness in their eyes that burned like fire.<p>

Natasha slid forward, spinning around to catch Kade in the back of the left knee with her fist. Kade barked in pain and went down, catching herself with her uninjured knee and her hands. She let out a strangled hiss of pain as she took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet, limping slightly as she took stance, bringing up a disc to block a sudden punch from Romanoff. Kade bit back the ache of pain that radiated through her left leg as she brought it around, catching Natasha in the hip and forcing her sideways.

Kade planted her left foot down, trying to ignore the pain as she spun her right leg around in a high kick; in which Natasha barely avoided with a backwards duck. Romanoff came up quick, catching Kade by the wrist as she tried to deliver a punch, forcing her around and twisting her arm behind her back with a painful thrust upward. She let lose a howl of pain as Natasha abruptly released her and brought her foot up to Kade's back, kicking her forward. Kade went down to the floor, nearly catching her chin on the concrete.

"Okay, time out…take a breather" Steve stated, walking toward them.

Kade let out a pained groan as she forced her legs up under her again.

"You seem a little distracted" Natasha remarked, offering her hand to help Kade to her feet.

Kadence merely nodded as she took Romanoff's offer, cringing as she settled weight back on her left.

"I'll give you a few minutes to clear your head" Natasha stated, walking away casually.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm digging that you're going all out with your training…but Natasha?" Steve questioned, walking toward Kade.

"No offense Rogers, but you were holding back…she doesn't"

"She's giving you an all-out beat down"

"I can take a few hits, it's nothing" she remarked, raising her hand to the right; summoning a water bottle to her palm.

He stayed quiet, watching her make her way to the left wall; limping ever so slightly.

"Well she is right about one thing…you do seem distracted about something"

"Thank you captain obvious" she grumbled, resting her back against the wall and unscrewing the cap of her water.

Steve gave her a soured look, then glanced around; affirming that he realized someone was missing from the equation.

"Where's Bucky?" he asked.

"Don't know…he dropped me at the tower and took off" she replied flatly, taking a drink of water.

"Everything okay?"

"We got into a fight on the way back okay, it's nothing" she snipped, wincing as she slid herself down the wall to sit.

"You had a fight?"

"Yes Steve, when two people disagree about something they tend to fight…it seems that's all we've been doing recently. One minute we're fine, and the next…we're at each other's throats…I honestly don't expect any less really"

"Eight years is a long time, you guys have changed…you're just working out the kinks is all"

"Yea, okay Dr. Phil" she snorted sarcastically.

Steve sighed, and squatted down in front of her; lacing his fingers as he looked at her. He could see a storm behind those unique eyes of hers, and now that he actually had a chance to stare into them, he dared say he saw what Bucky did; and that worried him on some degree.

"I'll tell you a little secret…I knew Bucky back in the day, before we went off to war, and he had his share of girlfriends, I won't lie…but I've never seen him act like this with anyone but you"

"That statement could go either way you know" she retorted.

"Just…let me finish…what I mean is that…he cares about you, more than I've seen him care about anyone…that means something"

Kade gave a weak laugh through her nose, shaking her head briefly before resting it on the wall; staring up at the ceiling.

"The first time I saw him…I knew who he was. The details were compartmentalized but even the most novice of agents knew him…and what he was capable of…he was HYDRA's hellhound…I was terrified of him. Then I saw what they did to him…and I decided to help…I knew I was going to die, so I figured I could make one right over so many wrongs…then I wound up falling in love with him, I mean who does that!?...but we did have one thing in common…HYDRA destroyed our lives" she stated solemnly.

Steve let out a slow sigh, watching as she tried to steady her breath.

"The first woman I loved, died almost seven years ago, and since then I've had a slightly less than stable relationship with her niece, who I should remind you is less than half my age….so you are not alone in the awkward romance department" Steve remarked

"Yea well, you didn't have a kid named after her and not tell her did you?"

Rogers felt a knot form in his throat at her words, taking a minute to regain the ability to speak.

"Wait…Jamie?"

"James Buchanan Barnes Jr."

"Whoa…that's umm…that's risky don't you think?"

"I took the necessary precautions, encrypting the certificate file and loading a Trojan into the data…the moment someone came snooping, it would trigger and wipe everything. Stupid…impulsive…yea, but you don't know what it felt like, when he looked at me for the first time…he had Bucky's eyes…and I knew then that this kid would be every bit of Bucky that I didn't know…he needed that name"

"Well Bucky was a con artist back in the day so…you weren't wrong"

Kade laughed softly, taking a drink of water.

"So is that what the fight was about?"

"Yea…he found out and didn't take it very well…I don't blame him, but it's what I get for not telling him sooner…it seems that's all I've been doing here lately is getting bit by karma"

"You had your reasons, and he knows that…just give him some time to think…he'll come around"

"Maybe…you weren't in the car earlier"

"We grew up together, he's not that hard to figure out" Steve laughed.

"You ready for round two?" Natasha asked, walking up to them.

Kade took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly as she focused her eyes on the redhead.

"Let's do this" she remarked with a smirk.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Bit Of A Kick

_**I didn't forget about you guys, I promise! I moved into a bigger apartment this weekend and my ISP dropped the ball...so much that I've been without net for ages (technically four and a half days...but close enough)**_

_**This is going to be one of those maturity warning chapters, just fyi. Like last time, you will have a warning before things get serious**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Ten: A Bit Of A Kick**

Steve leaned back on the couch, staring into the fireplace, watching the soft flames dance out from the grates below. He preferred the crackle and snap of the flames as they bit at wooden logs, but a gas flame was a decent alternative. Night had already cascaded across the horizon, blanketing the city in darkness; salvaged only by the soft glow of street lights.

He could barely hear the sounds of the shower, coming from the master bedroom. Steve smirked and shook his head, recalling the training session from earlier. Natasha was relentless, but Kade matched her near strike for strike by the end of the evening, practically to the point both of them were panting and sweating; but still going strong. Kade came out with only a few minor bruises and a busted lip, which had him sighing with relief; the last thing he needed was to rile Bucky further.

A short knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he pushed himself off the couch, heading for the door. He approached slowly, glancing down at his shield briefly before he took his sight for the peep hole; seeing a young man dressed in a delivery uniform.

Steve sighed and pulled the deadbolt back, opening the door to greet an oriental youth; his red ball-cap indicating he was from New China.

"Hey man, two sesame chicken?" he asked.

"Yep, that's us, gimmie just a second" Steve remarked, turning around and heading for the kitchen counter.

"Seventeen ninety three right?" Steve asked.

He didn't even notice the silence before a hand came across his chin, forcing his head to the left too quickly for him to resist. Steve felt the sting of a needle as it was buried into the right side of his neck, unable to fight his attacker before he lost feeling in his limbs, quickly losing consciousness afterward. The captain crumbled down to the floor at the feet of the youth, out cold. The boy smirked, tossing the syringe on top of Steve's body and looking over to the left, seeing the hallway that led toward the bedroom. The youth bent down, placing his hand over Steve's forehead and closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, the dark orbs were now a light blue. His delivery uniform shifted into a dark blue shirt and khaki pants; identical to the ones Steve was currently wearing. His facial features changed, melting away from an oriental youth, to the late twenties Caucasian man that was known around the world as Captain America. He slowly stood up, stalking across the living room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kade pulled the t-shirt over her head, adjusting it down to the hem of her bed-shorts before she pulled her hair out from behind the shirt. She teased her fingers within her damp hair, looking back at the section of the fogged up mirror she had cleared with her hand; the steamy remnants of her shower still dancing about the room. The bruise on her lip was already the fading tinge of blue, decorated by the small red cut across her skin.<p>

She took in a deep breath, letting her mind drift back to her training. Kade was glad that this Romanoff woman showed up, she proved to be a very valuable training buddy, mostly for the fact she seemed ten times more ruthless than Steve; if not just a little bit faster…she had the bruised up body to prove it. Kade released her breath slowly, turning toward the door and yanking it open. Her heart went up in her throat and she flinched violently, a squeak of surprise leaping past her lips as she set her eyes on Steve, leaning casually against the dresser near the door.

"Christ Steve…are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she breathed, managing function enough in her knees to walk over to the bed.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"Dinner here yet?"

"Not yet"

"What's taking them so long, we ordered like…thirty minutes ago" she grumbled, sitting down on the side of the bed and rifling a bottle of lotion out from it.

"I don't know" he replied, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Kade squeezed out a small amount of lotion onto the palm of her hand before tossing the bottle back in her bag. She rubbed the lotion between her hands for a moment then placed a hand on each leg, rubbing the length of her calves down. The silence ringing in her ears brought her attention to the fact that Steve was still standing there, watching her so intently; an unfamiliar look in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"Steve…are you okay?" she asked, gazing over at him with a concerned look.

"Yea I'm fine…why?"

"Because you're standing there staring at me…kinda creeping me out" she hinted, raising her eyebrows at him questionably.

"I'm sorry" he replied, albeit awkwardly.

Kade watched intently as he shifted his weight, suddenly avoiding her eyes; she didn't need to know him personally to know that this was odd behavior for him.

"Steve?" she asked, rising to her feet and slowly approaching him.

He continued to avoid her eyes, staring down at the floor and shifting uncomfortably. She stood in front of him, studying his face, seeing the smallest drop of sweat bead up on his forehead; something wasn't right. No sooner had the tight grip on uneasiness settled over her stomach, did he finally raise his eyes, bearing an unfamiliar smirk, his soft blue eyes now golden yellow with a vertical black slit of a pupil. Steve quickly pulled a hand from his pocket, raising it to the center of her neck. Kade felt the cool kiss of metal snake its way around her throat before she had a chance to realize what he had in his hand. He reached forward, grabbing the device now locked around her neck and yanked her closer, letting loose a low chuckle as he thrust a fist into her stomach.

Kade barked in pain, doubling over as the pain radiated from the point where his fist had driven into her. A hand grabbed her shoulder, roughly throwing her down and into the front of the dresser. Kade briefly saw stars when she felt her forehead connect with the sturdy wood of the furniture, unable to stop herself from crumbling down into the floor at his feet. Catching her breath was hard enough, each intake bringing with it the pulsing pain coming from her stomach.

"You are a tough one to find Kadence…" he sneered.

She fought back a rush of nausea, hearing Steve's voice twisted so easily.

"…but I guess that's why they sent me to hunt you down" he finished.

Kade looked up, trying to focus her vision through the dizzying pain in her head, seeing him fish something from his pocket, bringing it to his teeth; it bore the familiarity of a syringe. She set her sights on the object, no sooner feeling the rush of her power in her mind when a searing pain shot out from her neck, stabbing across her nerves like arcs of electricity. She howled in pain, settling down to the floor while the aftermath of the pain finished coursing through her blood.

"Has a bit of kick doesn't it?..." he laughed, seeming thoroughly amused.

"…that's the newest model…compliments of the Triad" he snickered, going to his knees and reaching for her.

She curled her lip at him, biting back the remnants of pain as she thrust her legs around, wrapping them around his neck, trapping his head between her knees, forcing his upper body to keep distance. He moved his needle armed hand to stab her with it, and she managed to catch his wrist with her right hand, using her left forearm as an additional barricade.

"Steve!" she cried.

"Your friend went nighty night…he can't help you" he growled.

Her arms ached, still not fully recovered from the training session from earlier, and she could feel her strength starting to fail under his push; her arms quivering as the needle inched closer and closer to her shoulder. She silently praised one fact, and that was had he copied Steve's strength as well as he copied the looks…she'd be drugged already. However, that praise did nothing to help her situation. The real Steve was down, she was alone now, powerless, and inches away from being taken by the Triad.

* * *

><p>The elevator chimed as the doors slid open, and Bucky reluctantly stepped out into the hallway. He made his way to the apartment, gritting his teeth in some attempt to clear his thoughts; his earlier attempts to vent giving him nothing but the prospect of broken knuckles on his right hand…and a decent sized dent in the brick wall of the gym. He wasn't really sure why he was so upset with her, when the initial shock wore off he felt part proud; feeling like he was part of something good for a change. The idea of it though was what he pegged to be the source of his rage.<p>

She was supposed to stay off the radar, and having a kid named after the Winter Soldier was the farthest thing from doing just that. It was a reckless move that could have gotten her killed, whether or not Jamie was compliant with using an alias. He had his reasons to be mad, but it took him the better part of the afternoon to convince himself he may have overreacted just a little bit; chalk communication skills on the list of things he still needed to work on. Nevertheless…the only thing he was worse at than talking…was apologizing.

He pulled the keys from his pocket, raising his gaze up to the door and he hesitated in his steps, his heart feeling as if it stopped completely. The front door seemed to be wide open, with a plastic takeout bag dropped at the doorway. Bucky pulled the gun attached to his hip, keeping it aimed low as he hugged the wall, letting natural instinct take over and guide his movements. He peeked around the doorway, quickly scanning the living room, seeing Steve laid out near the kitchen; seemingly unconscious.

Bucky slid into the apartment, gun raised, checking his corners and eyes darting for any sign of movement as he moved toward the kitchen. After ensuring the kitchen was clear he lowered himself beside his friend, pressing his hand against Steve's chest.

"Steve!" he hissed, shaking the man, only to get no response.

His blood went deftly cold when sounds of a struggle danced across his ears.

"Kade!" he called, on his feet in an instant.

"Bucky!"

Her voice was strained, desperate and coming from the bedroom. Bucky bolted toward the hall, aiming down into the room to see a man who looked identical to Steve, kneeling down over something; and he saw her legs wrapped defiantly around his head to keep him at bay. The rage that suddenly rushed through his veins was beyond measure, and while he had the aim to take the man out without so much as grazing her…he had a better idea in mind.

Bucky holstered his gun as he raced down the hall, stopping just short of them and taking the man by the back of the shirt with his left hand, slinging him backward off of her; seeing a syringe fall to the floor by her side. As she panted and crawled backward, Bucky saw the fear in her eyes, bearing the same look as she did when she first saw him that day in D.C. He turned his heated gaze over at the man, watching him struggle to regain his bearings; quickly finding a new vent for his rage.

He came on the man quick, grabbing a handful of his shirt with his right hand and forcing him down to the floor, bringing his left fist back before slamming it down into the man's face. Bucky couldn't explain the pleasant feeling that tickled his nerves, feeling the jarring sensation radiate through his bionic arm as his knuckles connected with flesh, the hollow sound that flesh covered bone would make when it was struck; the sight of the blood against his enemy's skin.

Seconds felt like hours, he could have struck the man once, he could have struck him ten times, he couldn't tell. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out everything but the sound of his punches. Bucky finally stopped, feeling the weightless pull on his right hand, indicating that he had beaten the man unconscious, and it wasn't until then that Bucky realized that he no longer looked like Steve, but took the form of a man in his early twenties, scrawny build with sandy blonde hair shaved close to his scalp; facial features were beyond anything recognizable. It took several minutes before he finally stood up, dropping the bloodied man to the floor and stepping back slowly.

His breath came out in ragged heaves, keeping a deathly glare on the stranger; as if waiting for some sign he wasn't quite finished. Bucky backed up until the corner of the dresser bit at his back, looking down at his left hand, seeming only partially satisfied by the blood coating his metallic knuckles. He looked back at her, seeing her leaning against the wall, still out of breath, but at least gathered enough to stand.

Bucky advanced on her, grabbing her roughly by the forearms, startling her in the process and yanking her into his arms; wrapping his own arms around her tightly. Kade was motionless, if not rigid for a moment, as if taken aback by the action. Once her brain caught up with the rest of her, her arms went around him, reaching upward to grip his shoulder-blades and resting the side of her face against his chest.

She could hear the heavy beat of his heart, the warmth of his body against hers, the gentle iron hold of his arms; it was almost calming. As the rate of her heartbeat steadily slowed to normal, his did as well.

"I'm sorry" he rasped.

"Shut up Bucky…just shut up" she murmured, burying her face into his shirt as she took a steadying breath.

* * *

><p>"If this entire applicator was used, he got dosed with enough tranquilizer to put down a horse" Bruce sighed, inspecting the barrel of the syringe as he kneeled by Steve.<p>

"So he's probably going to be out for a while" Bucky stated.

"I'd say so, lucky for her, there wasn't even half that in the applicator you found in the bedroom" Bruce agreed.

"In other words, he had this planned…one to take down my protection…and the other to put me to sleep safely" Kade growled from the kitchen, handling a screw driver into the side of the collar; hoping to short the circuitry enough to release it.

A low hum emitted from the collar as an arc of electricity shot out from the circuit board, spiraling up the screwdriver and wrapping around her hand. Kade let out a yelp of pain, instantly dropping the tool to the floor as she thrust her hand back and forth to calm the pain.

"Will you stop doing that…I'm starting to feel the pain here" Barton remarked, seated on the back of the couch.

She shot him a glare and leaned against the counter, taking a breath as the muscles in her hand tingled with the aftermath of the shock. Bucky strode toward her, reaching up to grab hold of the collar with his left hand.

"Bucky don't-"

Her plea was silenced when he tightened his grip, crushing the device in his fist as he pulled it back, breaking it apart. Shocks of electricity arced out around his hand but danced around the front of her throat as well, forcing a strained groan of pain from her chest as closed her fists against the counter to distract herself from the pain.

"Damn it that's why I didn't want you to do that" she growled.

"You did enough trying it the hard way" he retorted, tossing the broken device into the sink.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Barton asked.

"Suppression collar…and judging by the looks of that one…it's the latest model" she seethed, rubbing her hand around the front of her throat.

"I've checked the perimeter…looks like he was the only one" Natasha advised, coming into the living room; taking point near Barton.

"Where is our little friend…I'd like to have a word or two" Kade asked, forcing a smirk.

"Stark had Happy take him down to the tower, they're keeping him on lockdown to make sure nobody else gets to him like the last one" Natasha answered.

"What's his condition?" Barton asked.

"His injuries are too numerous to start naming" Banner replied.

"Broken everything…got it" Barton remarked.

"I'll do a lot more than that when he wakes up" Kade threatened.

"I think it's best we let him live a little longer, if anything he might be able to shed some light on this whole Triad thing" Banner advised.

"Either way, this location has been compromised, it's best we relocate her to the tower…better security there" Natasha advised.

"Natasha's right, we apparently need more eyes since they've made the first move" Banner agreed.

"For the second time in a week" Kade groaned, walking past Bucky and the others as she headed toward the hallway.

"How's she holding up?" Natasha asked.

"Shaken up, but I think she'll be okay" Bucky replied.

"How about you?" she hinted.

"I think I'm gonna have to carry him back to the tower" he grumbled, nodding his head toward Steve's unconscious body.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay? What happened?" Sharron exclaimed as she came bursting into the room, rushing to Steve's bedside just seconds after Bucky tossed him down on top of it.<p>

"He's fine, just drugged…probably be out till morning…maybe later" Bucky replied, watching as the CIA operative went to the opposite side, leaning down to inspect the unconscious captain.

He stayed silent, shaking his head as he took a step back, wondering why Stark even bothered calling Sharron; it wasn't like there was anything she could do except sit by his bed and fret.

"Was it the Triad?" she asked, looking over at him.

The question itself had him taken aback for just a moment, quickly deducting that Steve must have told her what was going on.

"Yea" he answered.

"What is it they want?"

"I'm pretty sure we all want to know" he replied; clearly Steve didn't tell her everything.

She turned her attention back to Steve, reaching up to draw her fingers across the peak of his hairline affectionately. For a moment, Bucky felt a pang of jealousy twist around his chest. Steve and Sharron didn't exactly have a model relationship, but they knew where each other stood, they had each other. Kade had changed over the years, and while it was for the good, it seemed he was back at square one with her. He had to learn who she was all over again, and it was starting to worry that maybe his efforts wouldn't be enough to hold on to her.

The thought of her leaving brought a nauseating pull in his stomach and he quickly composed himself, turning to leave the room. He barely made it to the door when she spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

He stopped, wondering why he bothered, and turned his head back to look at her.

"You're his friend…so he'd…he'd tell you if something was wrong…right?"

Bucky raised his eyebrow at her questionably; indicating he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. She forced a smile, and laughed through her nose, giving off the impression she wasn't sure how to talk to him.

"He hasn't been…acting like he usually does…like he's hiding something"

"Triad has us all on edge, it's understandable"

"Even before all this…I don't know, it feels like we're drifting apart again"

Barnes swore silently. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a room with an emotional female that he had absolutely no attachment to. This was supposed to be Steve's problem…and the airhead was unconscious.

"I'm not the one you want to be getting relationship advice from" he warned.

"It's not that…I just want to know if he's…said anything"

"Not my place to say…even if he did"

She looked hurt, and he saw her eyes glazing over ever so slightly as she turned back to Steve; making a sad attempt at hiding her tears. He sighed heavily, tilting his head back in part aggravation. This was one of the things he hated about coming back to the team, as Steve would call them, and that was the awkward moments in which he just didn't know how to speak to people. It was like they completely forgot he spent the better part of eighty years in and out of cryostasis, and spent most of his out time killing people under orders. Bucky took a breath, and looked back over at Sharron, who was staring longingly at Steve.

"If something is going on, you two will sort it out…you always do…the only advice I'm going to give you is to not blow things out of proportion…don't be so quick to get angry" he stated.

She gave him a weak smile, and nodded softly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

The look on her face suggested that she knew he was intending on taking his own advice. He nodded back, turning to leave; more than ready to be rid of that situation.

* * *

><p>She sat on the bed, the comforter pushed down, with her left leg tucked under her; one of Tony's cell phones pressed to her ear.<p>

"…I miss you too hun, and I wish I could be there to tuck you in…I know…but I need you to be strong for just a little while longer okay…yes hun, we're gonna take care of the bad guys…what?...let's just take things one step at a time okay…alright, get to bed and behave yourself for Mrs. Stark…I love you too Jamie…good night"

Kade took a steadying breath as she pulled the phone away from her ear, pressing her thumb against the red button on the screen to disconnect the call. It was getting no easier to check up on him, especially after what had happened just two hours earlier. She wanted this nightmare to be over, she wanted to be with her son, but more importantly…she wanted to give him the normal life he deserved.

She leaned over and set the phone on the nightstand, catching him leaning in the doorway out of the corner of her eye.

"He okay?" Bucky asked.

"He's fine…"

Kadence laughed softly, shaking her head as she recalled the conversation.

"…He wants to stay in New York apparently…and go to the same school as Howie" she stated.

Bucky snorted and shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing good will come of him hanging out with the Stark kid" he remarked.

"Be lucky I didn't have a girl, then I would agree, besides, you're defensive enough as it is around him"

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought against it; figuring it best to keep his mouth shut in the event he would set her off…and trigger another fight. Bucky was tired the short tempered fights, and he knew it wasn't being done intentionally, it was just their way of figuring where they stood with each other.

"Stark kid or not…it's the first real friend he's had in years…I think it's doing him some good" she stated, staring off at the comforter.

"And how are you holding up in all this?" he asked.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, and he saw all the fury of her earlier emotions had dissipated, leaving nothing but a longing pull behind the uniquely colored iris'. A million questioned raced across his mind. Why was it so hard? He felt for her, she obviously felt for him, yet it seemed neither knew how to take the right step.

"I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" she responded solemnly.

"…I just…I just want this to be over, so things can get back to being as normal as they can possibly be. I know things haven't been easy between us…and truthfully I'm starting to realize that I'm the one that's making it that way but…I just don't know…I fell in love with you, when I knew almost nothing about you…and now I have a chance to change that and I…I…don't even know where to start. The only thing that I can think about is creating a life for him. A place where he can call home, a school where he can use his real name…I want him to know his father…and I want his father to be part of his life…"

The statement caused a knot to lodge itself in his throat, but he remained stoic, watching her eyes as she spoke.

"…I just…I've screwed up so bad, I don't even know how to make it right" she laughed.

He swallowed hard to nullify the blockage in his throat, seeing the guilt laced within her gaze. She forced a smirk and laughed nervously, worrying her lip and shaking her head as she pushed herself back and reached down to grab part of the comforter. She said nothing further, but he could see that she wanted to. If anything else, he knew when she withheld the thoughts that reeled through her mind; she would always nibble at her lip.

She rolled to her side, resting her head on the pillow and yanking the comforter up to her hips. He looked on, his eyes lining the curve of her shoulder, the expanse of her back, moderately covered by the spaghetti strap top she changed into. He couldn't justify the sudden longing to touch her skin, to feel her pressed against his body. Bucky kept his footfalls silent as he slowly approached the bed.

Kade sighed softly, her mind so cluttered with thoughts she wanted to cry. Her emotions were a mess, clouding everything, right down to her senses; she didn't even realize he was still in the room until she felt the slightest dip of the bed behind her. Before she had a chance to lift her head in question, she felt the warm press of his mouth against her shoulder-blade. In that instant, her thoughts vanished, her heart was in her throat and her skin tingled from the intimate gesture. She took a sharp intake of breath, briefly biting her lip as a whole new fog settled over her mind. His mouth placed slow kisses as it led toward the junction of her shoulder.

"Bucky…we can't" she breathed.

He seemed to ignore her, and she felt those lips graze over her neck, placing a longing kiss on her skin as strands of his hair tickled her jawline. The breathless sigh that crossed her lips was laced with a moan as her body seemed to react on its own, her head inching back ever so slightly. The light grazing of a kiss escalated quickly as he leaned his head forward, gently biting down on the skin near the front of her throat; insuring her flesh bore a warning…this is mine. A soft whine was pulled from her throat, and he felt her steadily increasing pulse hammer against his lips before he withdrew, soothing his tongue over the bruise.

Kade slowly rolled to her back, finding his lips with her own as he shifted his weight over top of her, trapping her beneath him. He gave her no quarter, sweeping his tongue down into the cavern of her mouth, feeling her own brush against his; earning the softest of moans from her. It triggered something deep inside him, something he couldn't explain, but didn't find the necessity to at the same time.

**XxXxXxXxX *MATURITY WARNING* XxXxXxXxX**

He broke the kiss, coming up on his knees and reaching back to take a handful of his shirt to peel it forward over his head, stripping it from his body as he backed up on his knees; tossing the shirt to the floor. Bucky looked down to see her taking his cue, grabbing the bottom hem of her top and peeling it over her body. The exposure of her pert breasts easily distracted him from the scar at the bottom of her ribs, along with the circular bruise on her abdomen, and the sight below him was enough to convince him that if he had any amount of restraint left in him…it was gone now.

Bucky's hands went for the button of his pants, making quick work of it and the zipper, nearly losing his balance in efforts to shed himself of the troublesome clothing; making sure to take his boxers along with them. As he finally kicked them off, he crawled back over her; just as she tossed her shorts and panties to the floor to join her shirt. His lips met hers again, and he breathed in deep, savoring the feel of her mouth. The last time he had her so vulnerable, he lost himself too quickly, but this time…he wanted to take his time.

He brought his right hand up to gently cup her left breast, molding the mound of soft flesh under his palm. She arched her back ever so slightly, moaning into his mouth as she did, responding perfectly to his touch. His mouth broke away from her, but didn't stray far from her skin, laying a trail of open mouthed kisses down the side of her jaw, tracing over her pulse and down across her collarbone; hearing the soft pants of her breathing. The hand he had on her abandoned its prize, feeling the hardened bud of her nipple slide underneath his finger as his hand ventured down her side, kneading the flesh as he went.

His mouth continued south, kissing, nipping, giving quick laps of his tongue across her warm skin, hearing each hitch of her breath as he moved. He ghosted his lips down her stomach, and his hair tickled as he moved, causing her muscles to twitch; although she tried desperately to keep still. Her senses were on overload, and it felt like electricity spiraled out from beneath her skin each time his lips touched her, each strand of hair that danced across her stomach; it was torture…but no more than the anticipation of what he was likely about to do.

Kade's breathing was on the verge of erratic by the time his lips reached the soft flesh above her womanhood, both his hands tracing over the curve of her hips as he forced himself between her legs; unable to hide the smirk that crossed his lips when he saw the thin strip of dark hair lined perfectly down the middle.

No amount of preparation could have prepared her for the sudden rush of ecstasy that flooded her mind when he flattened his tongue over her most guarded of places. The warm, wet feeling sliding over the bundle of nerves at the peak had her muscles riveting with pleasure, her joints going numb and her blood going hot. She arched her back, taking in a sharp breath and biting down on her lip to keep quiet. His hands on her hips was what forced her back down on the bed and it felt as if he pushed his tongue harder against her, dancing across her clitoris; intent on driving any sound from her that he could.

The taste of her on his tongue was oddly arousing, about as much as the sounds she was making, the movement of her body beneath his hands, it was making it hard for him to concentrate with the tightening throb in his loins; forcing him to gain even the smallest bit of friction against the sheets. Bucky glanced up, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest, her hands clawing for purchase on anything that would keep her grounded; he wasn't going to bother hiding the prideful smile.

Even trapped between her teeth, her bottom lip continued to quiver, much like the rest of her as his tongue traced unspeakable sins across her sex. The tingling that ebbed out from her lower abdomen got stronger with each shift of his tongue, but it was the sensation that etched out from the back of her skull that started to worry her. A vibrating sound came from her right and even in her haze of pleasure she was able to see the nightstand shaking as it slowly started to lift off the ground.

She let loose a groan of frustration for more than one reason, slamming her hand down on the nightstand, forcing it back down to the floor; seeing it as a decent object to hold onto for the time being.

"Bucky" she whimpered, hearing the distress in her own voice.

In an instant his mouth was gone, which granted him a sharp exhale from her; only partially in relief. The hands at her hips yanked her down while the right hand reached down to take her left knee, hiking it up to rest against his body before that same hand reached forward, guiding him inside of her. The feeling of being filled so quickly was enough to pull a throaty moan from her lips and her head fell back onto the pillow.

Bucky let out a low growl, gritting his teeth as he slid into her welcoming heat. The feel of her around him was euphoric, and it was taking every last bit of self-control not to lose himself in the moment as he did the last time. He kept his back straight, his left hand secured to her hip while his right held onto her leg, keeping her there as he slowly started the thrust of his hips.

She wasn't sure if his slower pace was meant to torture her, but it felt unbelievably good either way, stirring the churning pit of pleasure in the pit of her abdomen each time he drove into her. Her joints felt like they were made of rubber, and any efforts to keep quiet slowly failed as soft moans fell from her mouth like a waterfall of words she couldn't form.

He tilted his head, placing a soft kiss against the side of her ankle before he gently bit down on her flesh. Her initial recoil was halted quickly with the grip he had on her leg, but it tightened her hold on him briefly enough to see stars. Bucky moved his head back, trailing his lips down the side of her foot until he reached her instep, nipping it as he had done with her ankle.

She let loose a high pitched whimper, her leg going rigid and again he felt her tighten around him; if she kept that up…he knew he wouldn't last long. He pulled her leg to the side, letting it drop beside him as he leaned down, tucking his left arm behind the small of her back and lifting her upward; pulling them both straight.

The throaty moan he forced from her was laced with the hint of his name as her arms went around his neck, her head lulling forward until their foreheads were inches apart. She felt him increase the speed of his thrusts, although with this new angle, there was no need; she was struck with waves of pleasure with each snap of his hips.

His lips met her chin, encouraging her to drift her head back, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth as he went for her pulse; stilling for a brief moment as if contemplating on the idea to leave another mark. Kade didn't care at this point if he covered her in bruises, her blood was burning in her veins, her muscles contracted and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her ribs at any moment. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, anchoring her down as he drove upward; seeming with a sense of urgency. She released a low moan, still trying to form proper words, but he understood her perfectly.

"Do it" he growled into her skin.

It was as if his voice managed to snap any amount of restraint she had, and her spine bowed from the pressure as she came undone around him. The electricity that arced across her nerves was dulled by the blinding wave of colors that exploded in her vision; which did nothing against the sudden darkness in the room. In an instant she felt her muscles tighten ever more then release, as the ability to move became slightly more difficult. She could hear him straining, letting loose a low grunt as he slowed his pace to a near stop.

Kade had no time to recover before she found herself laid back down on the bed, trapped beneath him as he braced himself on his elbows. His torturous pace from before was gone, and the thrusts of his hips met with a desperation she couldn't explain; the haze of her orgasm still clouding her mind. Using what strength she had, she kept her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he buried himself between her legs.

His thrusts were forceful, if not the least bit as rough as he was the last time. His skin was hot and moist against hers, and the grazing feeling of his metal arm near her shoulder was cool enough for comfort. She felt his hot breath at her ear, the ghosting of his lips against her lobe, and the shift of muscle underneath her palms as they flattened against his shoulder-blades; more importantly…the increasing erratic pace of his hips.

"Bucky" she breathed, holding him tighter.

His lips found the tender skin below her ear, placing a quick kiss as he exhaled heavily.

"Kade" he growled.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach and a satisfied whimper crept passed her lips as he drove down into her once more, shuttering as his release wracked through his body as violently as hers had done moments before. He let out a guttural groan, easing his hips forward once more before he settled his weight into his arms; his energy spent.

Neither said a word, finding the excuse that no words were needed. Bucky didn't want to move, he didn't want to let go. He found her lips once more, stealing a breath from lungs as he kissed her, breathing deep the scent of her arousal, her surrender, everything she was that he claimed as his; only a fool would try to take her from him now.


	11. Chapter Eleven: He's Awake

_**I'm starting to think that this story might wind up being just a little bit longer than the first...at this rate anyway**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11: He's Awake**

Bucky stirred awake, lifting his head ever so slightly off the pillow as he stretched his legs out; quickly made aware he was still nude underneath the protection of the comforter. He turned his eyes to the left, seeing the bright illumination of a laptop screen splashed against the front of her body, making it plain to see she had at least put a shirt on. The darkness that still enveloped them brought his attention to the nightstand where the lamp had sat, the shade charred and partially obliterated; shards of glass embedded on the wall behind it…it was a miracle neither of them got skewered.

"I warned you that we shouldn't" she breathed, not taking her eyes off the laptop as she rolled her finger across the touchpad delicately.

"If a broken lamp is the only cost for last night, then I'm happy to pay" he grumbled, shifting to roll onto his back.

She tossed him an annoyed glare from the corner of her eyes before going right back to the screen; her attention otherwise occupied.

"Where'd you get the laptop?" he asked.

"It's Stark Tower…there is no shortage of electronics here" she replied.

"So you stole it"

"Borrowing…and I'm hacking with it so I guess you could say I'm stealing" she retorted.

"You're hacking Jarvis?"

"Well he didn't exactly put up much of a fight, I honestly expected Tony's security protocols to be a bit more of a challenge"

He grunted through his nose, obviously humored.

"So what are you trying to get?"

"Updates on the Triad search"

Bucky exhaled heavily as the words left her mouth and processed in his mind, flexing his jaw to keep from speaking. She seemed to pick up on it rather quickly, pushing the laptop down toward the foot of the bed and laying down next to him, curling up to his side and draping her right arm over his chest. He leaned his head down, placing a quick kiss atop her head while he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"Look, I know you don't agree with my decision, and I know you're worried…but I need you to have faith…even it's just a little bit"

"My faith came at a heavy price last time…I can't lose you again" he warned, tightening his hold ever so slightly.

"You won't…things are different now…"

Kade hesitated, hooking her fingers to press her fingernails against his breast as she looked up at him.

"…I meant what I said…I want you to be part of his life…your son"

"_Our_ son…" he corrected, glancing down at her.

"…but that doesn't change the fact I'm not looking forward to you diving into this, not after what happened in Russia" he grumbled.

Her retort was briefly interrupted when the phone on the nightstand came to life, ringing softly in the darkness.

"Yea well there's a big difference between then and now…this time, I can stop the bullets" she stated proudly, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth as she sat up.

"Provided you see them coming" he snipped.

She snorted defiantly and grabbed the phone, bringing it forward to stare down at the screen; allowing a puzzled look to wash over her.

"It's Pepper" she breathed, bringing her finger over the answer button.

"Hey Pepper, what-….whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down…Pepper…stop…now take a deep breath…good, what's going on?..."

Kade's puzzled look quickly faded into horror, the color draining from her face as she looked over at Bucky; her mouth partially gaped open.

"What?" he breathed, feeling the web of confusion wrap itself around his lungs.

"I'm on my way" Kade stated, quickly hanging up the phone and slinging her legs off the side of the bed; scrambling to find clothes.

"What happened?" Bucky repeated sternly, sitting up in bed.

"Howie and Jamie got into Tony's computer, the same computer where he had saved the archived HYDRA files…" she explained, pulling a pair of panties roughly up her thighs.

"…one of those files in particular had detailed you…" she breathed solemnly.

That web of confusion quickly melted into a vice grip over his lungs, making it near impossible to breathe, let alone speak.

"…he knows…everything" she continued, grabbing a pair of cargo pants out of her bag.

"Shit" Bucky sighed, albeit is voice raspy and rigid.

"Get dressed…I need a ride to the Stark house" she ordered.

* * *

><p>One side of the double doors opened, as Happy ushered Kade and Bucky inside; ensuring to take an extra step back as she walked by. He closed the door behind them as Pepper descended the stairs, seeming in just as much of a panic as Kade had been earlier.<p>

"Kadence, I am so sorry, I should have kept a better eye on them" Pepper explained.

"Pepper it's fine, where is he?"

"He locked himself in the upstairs bathroom, he refuses to come out"

"Thank you"

Kade walked passed Pepper, bounding up the stairs with Bucky close on her heels; Pepper falling in behind. She reached the top of the stairs, turning toward the hallway to see Howie sitting halfway down with his back against the wall. Kade stopped short, turning to Bucky with her hand placed on his chest.

"Let me talk to him first…okay?" she asked.

He nodded, taking a small step back and drawing in a deep breath. She flashed him a reassuring smile, albeit slightly forced, then turned to head down the hallway. Howie glanced upward, seeing her approach, and she saw the panic wash over him as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry Ms. B, I thought he knew, I swear, I didn't mean to!" the boy exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears himself.

Kade stopped before him, ignoring his shortened idea of what he assumed was her last name as she kneeled down and gently took his arms before he bolted off.

"Howie, calm down…I need to be alone with him, okay?" she stated softly.

Howie nodded quickly and broke free from her grip, bolting down the hallway toward his mother; who while on the phone still seemed not as forgiving as Kade was at that moment. She looked over at the door, feeling a knot form in her throat as she got to her feet, taking a timid step forward. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be on her time. She swallowed hard, quietly leaning against the doorway, bringing her hand up to knock gently.

"Jamie?" she called softly.

"Go away, I don't wanna talk to you!" he spat.

She could hear the strain in his voice, and the rasp from his throat that suggested he had been crying; it felt as if a knife had twisted itself inside her heart.

"Jamie, please open the door" she begged.

"You lied! You lied about everything! You said my dad was away at war!" he cried.

"I know baby, and I'm sorry…I'm sorry I lied to you. I wanted to tell you when you were ready. Please, I…I know nothing I say or do can take back what I've done…but you have to believe me, I only did it to protect you"

The silence that followed was almost deafening, and Kade was convinced she'd settle for him screaming at her rather than deal with this. It felt like hours before the door-handle latched free, and the bathroom door came open just enough for her to see his face. His cheeks bore the stains of tears long since shed and gone, but his red, swollen eyes remained glassy, laced with the same amount of pain that radiated inside her chest.

"From him?" he asked quietly.

"No, god no, he'd never hurt you"

"But that thing said he's killed a lot of people…he's done bad things"

"I know he did…"

She took a steadying breath to keep her emotions at bay, and keep her voice from breaking as best she could.

"…but do you remember the bad people I told you about?...the ones that made us move a lot?"

Jamie nodded softly.

"They didn't just hurt me, they hurt him too…they made him do those things…they made him kill people…but he's free from them, and now he's trying to make good. Now I will understand completely if you're mad at me, I deserve it in all honesty, but please…give him a chance" she rasped.

Jamie lowered his gaze, choking back a lingering sob as he brought his forearm up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Please James" she breathed.

He looked up at her, biting down on his bottom lip; a habit he seemed to pick up from her. Whatever decision he was mulling over, it didn't take him long to come to it as he opened the door and crashed into her arms. The rush of relief came over her so quickly she wanted to cry, wrapping her arms around him; resting her chin on his shoulder.

"No more lies mom, please" he mumbled.

"I promise" she replied, holding him tighter if it was humanly possible.

"Kade…" Bucky stated, bringing to her attention that he was standing beside her.

"…I'm sorry, that was Stark, he wants us back at the tower, says it's important" he finished.

Kade took a steadying breath, composing herself as Jamie separated himself from her grasp, turning to gaze up at the soldier; only the tiniest spark of fear in his eyes.

"Right, uh…Bucky…I think it's time I properly introduced you to…your son…James Buchanan Barnes Jr" She stated, trying to mask the break in her voice.

Bucky sighed gently, kneeling down to get eye level with the boy, seeing the hint of fear; knowing it was likely due to the details within the file he read.

"Hey kiddo" Barnes stated.

He didn't know what else to say, expecting to have a little more time to figure out how this conversation would go.

"Did…did you really fight Nazi's with Captain America?" Jamie asked.

Kade let out a quick laugh, cupping her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Bucky couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed his lips either, finding Jamie's first question slightly less awkward than having to explain the age difference; knowing that would get brought up at some point.

"Yea…I did" he answered.

"That's…cool" Jamie stated, brandishing a half smile.

Clearly Bucky wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say.

"You could say that…look Jamie, we have to head back to Stark tower, take care of a few things, but I'll make you a deal, when we come back, I'll tell you everything you want to know" Bucky stated.

Jamie seemed to exhale slowly, processing the soldier's offer; the spark behind his eyes not so easy to hide. The boy then raised a fist between himself and Bucky, his pinky extended outward.

"Pinky promise" he stated; though it sounded more like a demand.

Bucky looked down at the boys hand questionably, then glanced over to Kade, bearing the same look.

"A promise of the highest order…you can't break it" she explained; looking as if she were ready to cry.

Barnes let loose a sigh, looking back over to Jamie; who stared back just as confident as ever. Bucky then raised his right hand, hooking his pinky around his son's; locking the deal. A beaming smile stretched across Jamie's face and Bucky felt that pang in his heart again, that warm feeling that bubbled up from his chest; waiting a few moments before breaking their link.

"We'll be back later this afternoon…do me a favor and please…no more mischief" Kade warned, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on his temple as she got to her feet.

"I can't promise anything" he joked.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh as he too got to his feet, quickly ruffling Jamie's hair as he did; clearly the kid had his looks and his wit. The two walked down the hall, meeting Pepper at the top of the stairs.

"You're up Howard" Pepper growled, ushering the Stark boy forward.

Howie staggered a bit before securing his footing before Kade and Bucky, unsteady eyes bouncing back and forth between the two; although lingering more on Bucky.

"I'm sorry we went snooping where we weren't supposed to…It won't happen again" the boy assured.

Before Kade could do or say anything she watched Bucky lean forward, lowering his face closer to the Stark boy.

"You're right…it won't" he growled.

Howie swallowed hard and Kade thought the boy lost a few shades of color before Bucky snapped his head to the side, dismissing him; the young Stark didn't need to be told twice as he tore past them. Kade had to stifle a laugh as Bucky straightened himself out, tossing his eyebrows up.

"I don't think that was really necessary, the article alone was enough" Kade remarked.

"Oh every little bit helps" Pepper remarked.

"Providing Stark doesn't keep us hostage the entirety of the day, we're gonna stop by later this afternoon. Somebody promised a sit down with Jamie" Kade jabbed, glancing over at Bucky.

"Which I don't plan on breaking, but the odds of us being there for a while are pretty high" Bucky advised.

"Why, what did he find that was so important?" Kade asked, raising her eyebrow questionably.

"He didn't find anything…it's about our friend from last night…"

Kade's expression shifted from confusion to anger in an instant.

"…He's awake"

* * *

><p>"That was Bucky, they should be here in about ten minutes" Steve stated, walking up to Stark as he holstered his phone.<p>

"You really think it was a good idea to let him know that he's awake?" Banner asked.

"Doc's got a point, poor kid looked like his face had a run in with a meat grinder" Barton remarked, peeking over his shoulder as he leaned against the window behind him.

The only window in the room he was locked in was composed of double sided glass, allowing everyone to see inside, but negated the ability for him to see past it. He sat, handcuffed to the table, picking his nails against the steel surface as he stared at his restraints. His right eye was nearly swollen shut, while the left didn't seem too far behind. Butterfly bandages lined down the top of his nose, easily giving a view to the stitch line that led from the bridge to the right peak, and his top lip sported a red gash where the tender flesh had broken. Most of his skin was tainted with a deep red save for the outside area where it was already a tinge of blue.

"It wasn't Bucky that asked me to do it" Steve remarked.

"Oh like that's much better, you think I haven't seen the garage, I thought Banner had tantrums" Stark retorted.

"The garage is still functional…I don't see the comparison" Bruce chuckled.

"Either way, this kid might be the key to finding out more about the Triad…or even better, leading us to them" Steve argued.

"A good plan cap, but if you let either of them in there after what happened last night and we won't have a witness anymore" Barton stated.

"Which is why I'm going to talk to him" Stark informed, not bearing the slightest hint of humor in his voice.

All three men shot their questioning gazes at him, two of the three not finding reasoning right away; the one knowing him a little too well to find a need to question.

"Are you insane?" Steve asked.

"My wife could answer that without a moment's hesitation"

"I'm not asking Pepper, I'm asking you. We don't know what all he's capable of, except for the fact he can turn himself into anyone he wants"

"So why hasn't he turned into someone with…I don't know…smaller wrists?" Tony remarked with a matter-of-fact tone.

Steve was only mildly taken aback, glancing over to Barton who had raised his eyebrow questionably.

"Think about it, if he has that ability, why hasn't he used it again!?" Stark exclaimed.

"What's your point Tony?" Bruce asked.

"I think…he can only turn into people he can see…or just touch"

"And if you're wrong?" Steve remarked.

"I'm insulted!" Tony scoffed.

"He has a point Tony…we don't know the limits of his…power yet" Bruce advised.

"Only one way to find out" Stark quipped, moving for the door too quickly for Steve to stop him.

"Damn it Stark" Rogers grumbled under his breath, moving closer to the window.

They all watched intently as Tony made his way to the opposite side of the table, taking a seat across from their hostage. The billionaire slid into the seat, casual as ever, leaning back in a relaxed posture, which seemed to throw the other off guard; who looked more confused at Tony's presence than anything.

"Here's the deal. I'm the good guy compared to the rest of our merry little band, so if you have anything to say, I recommend you say it now, because if you force any of their hands…you might not like it" Stark warned.

The man said nothing, swallowing hard and staring Tony down; his hands shifting as if testing the restraints.

"Well do you at least have a name?"

Silence continued to fill the room as the man averted his eyes, staring down at the table.

"Okay fine, you don't wanna talk to me, that's all you, can't say I didn't warn you…." Tony abruptly stood up and turned to leave, drawing the attention of the man seated across from him.

"…I'm making no promises that the next one to come through this door is gonna be as hospitable as me so-"

"You think yourself so superior?...You're nothing but ants beneath our boots" the man grumbled.

Tony paused, turning back toward the man, but not moving toward him in the slightest.

"You're the one handcuffed to a table bud…not much of a boot here" Tony remarked.

He chuckled softly, although the action itself seemed to cause more pain than it was worth.

"We already know who you work for, so how about you save yourself more embarrassment by telling us what the endgame is" Stark hissed.

"You'll find out soon enough…homo sapiens" he growled.

Before Stark could open his mouth in response, the door behind him opened, bringing his attention toward Kade as she stepped through. She looked surprisingly calm to Tony, but he only imagined what was going on in that head of hers.

"Jokes on you now pal" Stark laughed, looking back to see the slightest edge arise in the man's posture.

"Leave" Kade stated flatly.

Tony shook his head as he made his way to the door, feeling it slam shut behind him; nearly pushing him out on the last step. Stark looked back at the door, staring at it as if he were insulted by the gesture. Steve nearly pushed him aside as he tried for the door, finding it locked.

"I told you to stop her" Steve grumbled, shooting his gaze at Barton.

"Last time I tried to stop a woman that had that look in her eyes, she broke my arm in three places" Barton remarked.

"Chicken" Tony quipped.

"Let's just see what happens" Bucky advised, stepping up to the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She kills him, it's on you" Steve warned.

"She won't kill him…just watch" Bucky stated.

Kade kept her eyes on him as she took her seat across from him, resting her arms on the table; lacing her fingers together. She said nothing, staring him down, seeing the extent of Bucky's beating across his face; but still seeing that golden yellow staring back through the left eye.

"What do they call you?" she asked quietly.

He pulled his eyes away, staring down at his hands as he fidgeted his fingers across his knuckles.

"Or do they think so little of you that you don't deserve a name?" she snipped.

"What do you know?" he growled.

"I know that you're disposable now…and you do too. You failed, which means they have every intention of killing you as soon as they get their hands on you"

"You're lying"

"Am I?...you ever ask them about what happened to the last team that went after me and failed?...or do they compartmentalize that for someone worth the information?"

She saw him barely flex his jaw, no doubt taking care from his injuries even though she was clearly pushing his buttons.

"Tell me what I need to know, and we can protect you" she advised.

"Protected by humans?...I'd rather die" he growled.

"It can be arranged" Kade warned.

"Don't you get it?, I'm on your side, we're the ones trying to protect _you_"

He no sooner got the words out of his mouth before she came up out of the seat so quickly it knocked the chair to the floor, reaching across the table and taking a handful of his shirt and yanking him forward; putting their faces only inches apart.

"You tried to drug me…I fail to see that as a level of protection" she snarled, throwing him back down into his seat roughly.

He yelped in pain as he slammed back into his seat, hissing through his teeth as his face twisted against the abuse that rattled his aching body. She leaned over the table, flattening her hands against the surface and staring him down.

"Of all the ones…we've reached out to, I expected you…to understand" he groaned.

"Understand what?"

He leaned his head back, trying to catch his breath as he spoke.

"How it feels when they look at you…like you're some kind of freak. It's how they look at all mutants…we're monsters to them…we always will be. You think they're your friends?..."

He tilted his head forward, motioning toward the window behind her.

"…they're not…they don't trust you because they know how dangerous you really are…they're scared of you...and humans kill what they don't understand, they kill what they fear…they've seen it…they've seen what the humans do to us"

"Who has?"

"The elders"

"Where are they?"

His gaze lowered to his hands again, scratching his nails over the surface as a half smirk quirked up his cheek; though it seemed to cause him just the slightest amount of pain.

"You're a waste of time…you've chosen the wrong side" he grumbled.

"Where are they?" she repeated sternly.

"They'll see that soon enough…and you'll suffer the same fate as your precious humans" he hissed, shifting a hostile gaze in her direction.

Kade let out a soft snort through her nose, gliding her tongue behind her teeth as she straitened her body, placing her hands on her hips. She curled her lip up in the faintest hint of a smirk, turning toward the door, briefly unlocking it and yanking it open; taking a step out and bringing her gaze to Bucky. She gently nudged her head toward the room, ushering him inside.

"Kade I-" Steve started, taking a step toward her.

"Just trust me…okay?" she requested, cutting him off.

Steve hesitated, seeing the look in her eyes as she glanced over at him; seeing how even after that moment of anger…she seemed surprisingly calm. He exhaled heavily and nodded, turning to look back through the window. He watched the fear wash over their captive as Bucky stepped into the room, and the man instantly pulled against his restraints, attempting to stand but quickly thwarted against the short chains of the handcuffs.

Kade shut the door behind her, relocking it and drifting her attention back and forth from Bucky and the man as her counterpart took to the right wall, leaning against it casually. She walked back over to the other side of the table, bending down to take hold of the back of the chair, lifting it and placing it down to seat herself backwards, resting her arms over the back. She looked over at him, seeing the unsteady fear in the only eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Do what you want…" he rasped.

"…you can try to intimidate me but it won't work…I won't tell you anything" he finished, gritting his teeth as he swallowed hard; glaring daggers at Bucky.

"You misunderstand my motives…" she stated, gaining his attention rather quickly.

"…I didn't bring him in here to intimidate you, or torture you…as tempting as that intention may be…no I brought him in here to make sure I don't accidentally kill you" she growled.

Her blue eye flickered as the cuffs suddenly tightened around his wrist. The fear he bore dissipated into the initial mark of shock before panic took over and he started to claw at the metal rings around his wrists.

"You know how they would crop a dog's tail in the old days? They would tie the tail off with a cord or band…effectively cut off the circulation. Now when blood doesn't get the proper amount of oxygen when it circulates through the body, it stagnates…becomes infected…."

The cuffs clicked tighter, and Bucky could hear labored breathing through the man's lips as he continued to struggle against his confines.

"…It kills off the nerve endings first…painfully I might add. Then the tissue will literally start to rot from the inside out. It might take a week or so, but eventually the part will just fall right off. You leave here, they'll kill you…quick…painless…you'll likely be dead before you even realize it, but me?...I'll keep you alive…I'll keep you conscious…so you can feel your bones when they break and shatter, when your muscles and tendons tear apart…"

Bucky heard the metallic clink of the cuffs again, but his distraction was pulled by the sound of her voice as she spoke. The low, threatening tones that echoed from her throat as she serenaded him with promises of torture that even the Winter Soldier would be proud of; it didn't sound like her at all.

"…I will make you feel every bit of pain I can possibly inflict, until you are begging me to kill you…and even then…I will deny you that pleasure..."

The man let out a bark of pain as she tightened the cuffs yet again, and Bucky could see the white of his wrists show against the pressure of the restraints; while his hands looked like they were turning purple.

"…You said before that I made my choice, well it's time you made yours…them…or you…now tell me where they are" she growled.

"Kade" Bucky warned, taking a step toward her.

She seemed to ignore him, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man, who was letting out whimpered strains between howls of pain; his bruised and swollen face twisting in agony.

"S-South America!" he cried.

"We already checked there, try again" she threatened.

The next click of metal carried with it the distinctive crack of bone heard only by Bucky. Concern raised itself into his throat with a tight knot, but he still couldn't quite bring himself to stop her just yet. She meant for him to keep her from killing the man, but breaking his wrists wasn't exactly fatal. Her sudden change in behavior, however, was the reason behind his worry.

"The southern-most tip…Al…Alberto de Agostini…I swear!" The man howled.

In an instant the cuffs were released, leaving the man to slump over in the chair, holding onto his pained wrists as he fought back sobs. Kade abruptly stood up and moved for the door, slinging it open without so much as a flick of the wrist, all but storming out. Bucky ignored the captive, seeing as he didn't seem to be interested in following the woman who nearly shattered both his wrists; heading out the door behind her.

He came into the hallway where the other four stood on either side, tossing questioned glances between him and Kade as she retreated down the corridor.

"Remind me not to make her mad" Stark stated.

"You already did once…but I don't recommend doing it again" Steve advised.

"I'll talk to her" Bucky groaned, heading down the hall to follow.

"You thought I was joking about the broken arm thing…that's proof I wasn't" Barton chuckled.

"Natasha?" Banner asked.

"Yep" Clint sighed.

"That woman is the devil" Stark mumbled.

"And what exactly does that make me?"

"Crazy"


	12. Chapter Twelve: This Is It

_**Sorry this one took so long to post, work has me in all sorts of directions**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12: This Is It**

Steve walked silently toward the den of the Stark house, seeing Kade leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, bearing a soft expression as she gazed forward. He approached her slowly, careful to avoid spooking her. Steve wasn't entirely sure yet of what happened at the tower, but he wasn't about to trigger an encore.

She cocked her head in his direction and gave him a warm smile before turning her attention back toward the den. He came up behind her, looking into the den to find Bucky seated on the couch facing the fireplace, with Jamie next to him; wide eyed and intrigued as the Soldier spoke.

"They look like they're getting along" Steve remarked, glancing over at her.

"Thick as thieves" she breathed.

"He know?"

"Found out this morning. Not exactly how I wanted to break the news but…he took it better than I expected"

Steve turned his attention back to the den, hearing Jamie let out a heartfelt laugh, seeing Bucky's grin from the side of his face as the Soldier continued his story. It felt strange, given everything he had been through, seeing Bucky laugh and smile like he didn't have a care in the world; strange…but relieving.

"It looks good on him…being a father" Steve stated.

"Yea it does" she replied softly, allowing a smile to creep across her lips again.

He brought his attention back to her, studying her expression for a moment before he worked the nerve to speak.

"How about you…you doing okay?" he asked.

Kade laughed softly through her nose, lowering her eyes and shaking her head briefly before turning her gaze to meet his.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Bucky…I'm fine" she answered, keeping her voice low.

"You sure, because what happened at the tower…seemed like it was someone else entirely"

"It was necessary…" she started, pushing herself off the doorway and urging him to follow.

He followed, sensing her silent request as to not disturb Bucky and Jamie.

"…Even being thrown into a dresser, I picked up on his behavior last night at the condo…and again at the tower. Someone with psychosis can only be reasoned with when they're given an ultimatum, and he had to be convinced I wasn't playing around"

"So it was all an act?" Steve asked.

"Every bit of it" she confirmed.

Steve smirked, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Good to know" he stated.

"He say anything else after I left?"

"Not a peep, but Stark is already running geography scans on the area our little friend said they'd be…he might have found a good starting point"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"You guys don't waste any time do you?" she laughed.

"Not when there's a bigger threat at play. I don't think he meant to, but he gave a hint as to their real plan"

"The annihilation of the human race…anyone who isn't a mutant. I still don't know what I have to do with all of it though…I'm not exactly buying the whole _'we're here to protect you' _speech"

"Neither am I, but we'll find out…and we'll deal with it"

Silence followed for a brief moment, and the faint echo of Jamie's laughter could be heard from the den. Kade softly shook her head, allowing a smirk to creep up the side of her mouth.

"It feels weird…" she started.

Steve raised an eyebrow questionably, seeming confused by the statement.

"…for the first time in years, it actually feels like there's a light at the end of the tunnel. I dunno…maybe when this is all over, it might be time for me to give this _'normal life'_ thing a try"

"Well I'll warn you, life around us is the farthest from normal" Steve laughed.

"It's close enough…besides…they both have a bit to catch up on"

The captain gave her a heartfelt smile as she looked toward the den, relieved that she had intentions to stay.

"You guys gonna stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Yea, I don't want to disturb them, and I have no idea how long they plan on staying up"

"Alright, well we're set to leave at 8am" Steve laughed.

"We'll be there" she confirmed, flashing him a smile as she turned and headed back toward the den.

* * *

><p>Kade pulled the zipper of her leather jacket up to the top, securing the button pull over strap to fully hide the GPS receiver that was strapped around her neck. She then reached up to tighten her ponytail, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, inspecting her new outfit. Military grade combat boots were mostly hidden underneath the bottom hem of dark grey cargo pants, held to her waist with a thick leather belt, also sporting a pair of knee braces; something Bucky insisted on.<p>

The sleeveless armored top underneath her jacket matched the color of her pants and exposed a few inches of her mid-drift along with a portion of her shoulder-blades; Romanoff claimed it was designed for full arm and shoulder movement. The armored elbow braces she was given reached all the way down to her wrists, providing her not just extra support, but an extra defense as well. All in all, she looked impressed with her makeshift uniform.

Heavy footfalls brought her attention to the bedroom door, watching as he appeared from the hallway. Her breath was lost in her lungs for a moment, seeing him donning the reinforced leather jacket, tactical pants and combat boots. Right down to the knee braces, gun straps and leather glove fitted over his left hand; it brought back a wave of memories.

"Wow…it's been a while since I've seen you like that" she breathed.

"I'm surprised it still fits as well as it does…I haven't worn it in so long" he replied, slowly walking toward her.

"Gained weight have we?" she teased.

He glowered as he stopped before her, his hands planted on his hips.

"I'm kidding" she sighed, turning to face him.

Kade stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his midsection and holding herself close to him; resting her head against his chest. She could smell the rich leather of his jacket, laced with the smell of gunpowder and sulfur; and the faintest coppery scent of blood. She recalled the time in which his very presence terrified her, his violent ways giving way to nightmares; the chill that raced up her spine when he walked in the room…and now she held him as close to her heart as the son he gave her.

"This is it…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"…no turning back"

"Not planning on it"

He let loose a heavy sigh, reaching down to grab her thighs, hoisting her up. She sucked in a startled breath, her legs tightening over his hips instinctively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky held her there for a moment, his arms circling around her waist as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and holding her tight. Kade sighed, cradling his head as he laid it against her chest, feeling the warmth of his body against hers, the solid press of leather and the protective coil of his muscles.

"You're worried…I get it. I just wish you'd tell me why…why you're so hell bent on keeping me out of this fight" she breathed.

"I told you….I almost lost you in Russia…I can't go through that again Kade"

"Oh not this again" she sighed, attempting to pull away from him.

"I'm serious" he growled, tightening his hold.

"Bucky, I'll be fine!" she insisted, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look up at her.

"What is with you all of a sudden?"

She saw him flex his jaw, taking in a breath before he urged himself to speak.

"When I first met you…I was at my lowest. I was living with the memories of all the things they made me do…all the blood I spilled…I wasn't human anymore. You knew what I was capable of, you experienced it…you saw the monster behind the mask…and you stayed"

Kade exhaled slowly, resting her forehead against his.

"It took time, but I didn't see a monster Bucky…I saw a man behind that mask…someone who looked just as broken as I was…if not more" she explained.

She saw the slightest edge of tears form in his eyes before he buried his face in her jacket, taking a ragged breath.

"You and Jamie are the only things I've gotten right in my life…I don't care what it takes, just please…stay with me"

"I'm not going anywhere Bucky" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

She held onto him, breathing in the fading scent of his shampoo, the steel of his arms around her body with a surprising gentleness she knew he always maintained with her. Was this what real life felt like? It had been so long since she had even the recollection of what it was to feel anything remotely close to love; and she never thought that he would be the one to make her feel it again.

His right arm shifted around as he reached for his pocket, drawing her attention as he pulled back; keeping his left arm around her waist as his right hand presented itself between them…a tarnished silver ring between his thumb and forefinger. The small diamond mounted atop it had her feeling void of her lungs, as wide eyes shot up to meet his.

"Bucky" she choked.

"Marry me" he stated flatly.

"You…wha…" she couldn't find words if she tried.

"It was my mother's…it was with the rest of my personal belongings that S.H.I.E.L.D stored away after Steve was lost…I found it when I came back to DC"

Kade was still trying to get her words in order, her eyes dancing between the ring and his face as if searching for some sign on whether or not the event unfolding before her was real.

"Will you marry me Kadence?" he repeated.

She closed her eyes drawing in a deep breath and holding it for a moment before she slowly exhaled, opening her glassy eyes to stare at him.

"Yes" she breathed silently, briefly biting her lip and laughing softly.

It felt so surreal as she lifted her left hand toward his right, allowing him to slide the ring down the length of her finger, until it rested snuggly at the base; surprising her at how well it fit. His right hand reached up and cupped her jaw as his lips met with hers in a near bruising kiss. An attempt to hold back a sob merely came out at a soft whimper, as she brought herself to break away, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close and burying her face into the junction of his shoulder, trying her hardest not to cry.

"You…have the worst timing in the world…you understand that right?" she sighed, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"I don't care" he retorted.

* * *

><p>"You guys might want to get a move on it, quinjet leaves in thirty minutes" Natasha advised, watching as Bucky and Kadence reached the bottom of the stairs; a messenger bag in her hands.<p>

"I can get to Stark tower in ten…we have time" Bucky retorted, adjusting the strap of the old army bag on his shoulder.

"You're not coming?" Kade questioned.

"Sam and I are staying behind along with Stark and Banner…keep an eye on things here just as a precaution" Romanoff answered, offering the bag to her.

"I see" Kade remarked, raising a questioning glace to Natasha as she cautiously took the bag.

"Just a few party favors…" Romanoff stated with a mischievous smirk; her eyes dipping down to Kade's left hand as she took the bag.

"…or maybe an early wedding present" she finished.

Kade stiffened momentarily at the comment, composing herself as quickly as possible while she slung the bag over her shoulder; exchanging glances with Bucky from the corner of her eyes.

"Mom!" Jamie called.

All three turned their attention to the boy scrambling down the stairs, still dressed in a night shirt and bed pants as he reached the floor. Kadence knelt down as he bounded toward her, crashing into her chest in a tight hug.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kade asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't want you to go" he mumbled into her shoulder.

Kade sighed, holding him tighter, feeling her stomach tighten painfully with guilt.

"It'll be okay hun, I'll be back before you know it" she assured.

He pulled away slowly, gazing back at her with glassy eyes that threatened to unleash the tears he was holding back.

"Promise?" he asked.

Kadence smiled lifting her right pinky in front of him. The tight feeling in her stomach lifted ever so slightly when she saw a smile creep into the corners of his mouth, raising his own pinky to lock within hers; sealing the deal.

"So I need you to stay with the Stark's for a little while longer…and when I get back…we'll see about getting you enrolled in school here" Kade stated.

Jamie's face froze only momentarily in shock until his mind fully processed what his mother told him.

"We're staying?" he breathed.

"Yea…we're gonna stay" she confirmed with a smile.

His arms were around her in an instant, barely giving her a chance to see the beaming smile and wide eyes that had become his facial expression. As she held her son in her arms, a feeling settled over her that allowed her to breathe deep. She was finally taking steps to something normal, between Bucky's proposal and her son's utter joy at the promise of a place to call home; it felt like things were starting to fall into place.

"Alright kiddo…time for us to go" she sighed, albeit reluctantly.

Jamie gave her one final moment of his hug before he slowly released her, giving her a longing smile as she got to her feet.

"Love you mom" he chirped.

"I love you too" she smiled, reaching her hand forward to gently pinch his nose between her fingers briefly.

Even with the air of joy she felt the constricting pain in her heart when she turned toward the door; Bucky close behind.

"Dad" Jamie quipped.

Bucky halted and turned toward the boy, catching Kade's face out of the corner of his eye; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Just so you know…it's your job to keep her safe when I'm not around" Jamie advised.

Barnes smirked and walked toward Jamie, reaching for the small chain around his neck and carefully pulling the worn tags out from behind his vest and over his head.

"Hang onto these for me…" Bucky stated, pulling the chain over Jamie's head and letting the tags fall to place.

"…I'll want them back" he finished.

Jamie gave him a beaming smile and nodded quickly; the soldier's dog tags clinking softly against the sudden movement. Bucky returned the smile as he turned back toward the door, ushering Kade out with him before she broke down crying in the foyer; seeing as now they both had a reason to come home.

* * *

><p>Steve stepped out from the back of the quinjet, his boots sinking slightly into the sandy earth below, eyes scanning along the river nearby. The air was cool, crisp and still carried the scent of a heavy rain with it.<p>

"According to this, there's a mass of structures a few miles south of here…geographic readings indicate a network of catacombs underneath it" Kade remarked, coming up beside him with a tablet in her hands.

"Yea, well that's providing, one…if the kid was telling the truth…and two…if this is the right spot. By my understanding there are several structures like that, scattered across the southern tip of this continent...we might be here a while"

"That may be the case…but I'm not leaving until I find them" she grumbled, turning to walk by him and head up the beach.

"She find something?" Bucky asked as he came up behind Steve.

"You could say…that" Steve trailed off as he turned to look back at his friend, slightly taken aback by the familiar look of the soldier; bearing that menacing mask.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Is that thing necessary?" Steve questioned.

"Stark took it from the old design, adding a micro filter to the breathing plate…so yea…it's necessary" Bucky grumbled.

"What else did he put in that little goody bag of yours?" Rogers asked.

"Kade's GPS tablet, capsule bombs, a pair of reinforced blades and a satellite phone"

Steve shook his head, drawing his attention back out onto the river.

"Stark seems convinced we're gonna run into trouble" Rogers sighed.

"Well I'd rather have the backup and not need it, then need it and not have it" Barton remarked as he joined the others; the rear door of the jet closing behind him.

Clint hesitated a moment as the two looked back at him, his weary eyes setting over Bucky.

"On second thought…could probably do without the mask…you were menacing enough without it" Barton stated.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the assassin, as the latter thrust his compact bow outward, triggering the release switch and allowing it to retract to its full size.

"You ladies coming or what?" Kade called from the forest line, disappearing within it.

* * *

><p>They found the ruins tucked deep within the forest, nestled between the massive mountain ranges that spanned across the horizon. The worn stone structures still stood near against the tips of the surrounding trees, only dwarfed by the canopy that sheltered it. Blankets of moss had spread across the weather beaten stone, while vines cascaded down from the ledges; trees protruding from where they had taken root.<p>

"Whatever energy signal this thing is picking up…it's coming from here" Kade stated.

"Yea, because this place just screams super-secret hideout" Barton remarked under his breath, pulling his bow over his body as he tested his grip against the side of a statue.

"Most likely they're using the underground tunnels…out of sight out of mind kind of thing" Steve suggested, stepping over a pile of broken rubble as he walked past Kade.

"If that's the case, I'm going to have to agree with your earlier statement as to us being here a while...this graph is picking up quite a few of those catacombs along these mountains" Kade remarked, delicately navigating the device in her hands.

Bucky ran his right hand across the stone doorway of one of the larger structures, inspecting the dirt and grime on his palm; bringing his eyes up to inspect the rest of the building.

"If they are underground, there's no way this is their point of entry…these ruins haven't seen human traffic in ages" Barnes stated.

"Still…don't let your guard down" Steve advised.

"Don't plan on it"

"What do see Barton?" Kade called.

"Trees…trees…oh and look! More trees" he shouted sarcastically.

"Smart ass" Kade grumbled under her breath, tucking the device into the messenger bag and walking toward one of the structures.

"Well what do you expect? I have a better eye for things that are above ground" he snipped, making his way down from the top of the statue.

"Well, underground tunnels usually have an above ground entrance…just so you know" Kade purred, inspecting a darkened doorway.

"Now who's the smartass?" Barton quipped, jumping down from the base of the statue.

"What did you find?" Steve asked, walking toward Kade.

"Haven't found anything yet…" she retorted, taking a step into the darkness.

"…Who has a flashlight?" she asked, turning to face the three as they hesitantly approached.

Barton fished into the cargo pocket on his thigh, pulling a small Maglite from within it, and tossed it to her. Kade caught it with ease, adjusting it in her hand and pressing her thumb into the rear button, illuminating the darkened interior of the building; revealing a set of worn, stone stairs that led down into the ground.

"Kade?" Bucky questioned.

"Hey, we're not gonna find anything if we don't look" she stated in a matter of fact tone, watching her footing as she started down the stairs.

Bucky let out an annoyed groan, watching as she trekked into the dark. He felt Steve's hand pat him on the shoulder as the captain made his way past.

"She's your girlfriend" Steve chuckled.

The soldier lowered his head in defeat and followed in behind Steve, hearing Barton draw in on his six; pulling the bow over his head and readying an arrow.

"I don't do well in enclosed spaces…just so you guys know" Barton remarked.

* * *

><p>"Might want to watch your footing in here…ancient locals were not aside from booby traps" Barton warned, his hands poised and ready; an arrow resting across his bow.<p>

"What's the matter Barton, scared we'll get locked in?" Kade mocked, keeping the flashlight trained ahead of her; making sure some of the light splashed onto her footing.

"It's not the locked in part I'm worried about, it's the likely to be crushed by thousands of pounds of rock that bothers me"

Kade merely chuckled through her nose as they ventured slowly down the small, stone corridor. The air was cool and stale, indicating they deep underground and likely underneath the mountain itself.

"So, speaking of booby traps…when's the wedding?" Barton asked bluntly.

Kadence stopped in her tracks, forcing Bucky to do the same as the soldier turned to glare at Barton.

"Wedding?...what wedding?" Steve questioned.

She spun around, directing the flashlight directly at Clint; annoyance etched across her eyes.

"Really?" she growled.

"What!? I told you I don't do well in enclosed spaces, I need a distraction. Besides, it's not the ring was hard to spot" he defended.

"Wait, you two are getting married!?" Rogers exclaimed.

Kade let out a groan, reaching up to grip the peak of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes Steve…we're getting married, do you have a problem with that?" Bucky grumbled.

"We're seriously gonna do this now?" Kade snipped.

Steve straitened his composure, his brows furrowing at the aggression in the soldier's tone; seeming to ignore Kade altogether.

"A little…your timing is awful considering the circumstances, and don't you think you're rushing things a bit?" Rogers stated sternly.

Bucky postured himself, taking a step toward Steve; eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me, I didn't thing I needed your permission to have my own life" he growled.

The two stared each other down for a brief moment before a high pitched whistle echoed out from behind Bucky, rattling into their eardrums as it bounced around the stone corridor. All three flinched, hands going to protect their ears from the shrill sound; quickly bringing their attention back to Kade…who looked less than pleased.

"Can we focus on the task at hand please?" she ordered.

Steve and Bucky exchanged quick glances, both sighing in defeat as they turned their gazes back to her.

"Good" she snipped.

It was then that the device in her bag came to life, letting out two short beeps, bringing everyone's attention to it as Kade scrambled to retrieve it.

"That thing is still getting reception down here?" Barton questioned.

"No it's picking up an energy signal. Whatever the hell it is, we're getting closer to it" Kade replied, her fingers working against the screen to enlarge the readout.

"Any idea what kind of energy it's picking up?" Steve asked.

"No clue…but these readings suggest something with gamma radiation" she replied.

"That's not exactly a good thing to be walking in to" Bucky advised.

"You said gamma?" Steve questioned, taking a step toward Kade to get a better look at the screen.

"Yea, why?"

Rogers stared at the screen for several minutes, his face contorting to something of recognition. He took a steadying breath, briefly licking his lips before he spoke.

"Because the last time we were tracking anything with gamma signals like that…it was shortly before the attack on New York" he stated solemnly.

Kade and Bucky looked slightly confused at the weak explanation; Barton however suddenly let recollection wash over his face.

"Are you trying to say that the energy signal that thing is picking up belongs to the Tesseract!?" Barton exclaimed.

"It makes sense" Steve replied, tossing his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute…the Tesseract? I thought that thing was taken off world" Kade interjected.

"So did we" Barton grumbled.

"So how the hell is it underneath us?" she questioned, raising the tablet in her hand as to emphasize her point.

"That's a good question, but if it is the Tesseract…and the Triad now have it…we may be walking into a world of trouble" Steve advised.

Kade's expression shifted to worry as her mind processed what Steve was implying. The Tesseract was the source of HYDRA's power and technology in the thirties, but was lost to government forces after the fall of Red Skull. It wasn't until the Chitauri invasion that word of the Tesseract resurfaced within HYDRA's ranks, but again it was out of their reach after one of the Avengers took it back to his home-world…or so they were led to believe.

Her thought process was abruptly interrupted when the rumbling sound of stone against stone echoed out from behind her, drawing everyone's attention as a stone wall came across the corridor, effectively blocking their path.

"We're not walking anywhere now" Kade mumbled under her breath.

Before anyone could move or say a word, the rumbling echoed out again, but this time from behind Barton as a similar wall sealed off the corridor from where they came.

"I told you guys to watch your footing!" Barton hissed, testing the hold of the wall.

"Nobody moved" Kade spat, putting the tablet away and turning to the wall behind her.

"Get us out of here Kade" Bucky stated, drawing the gun attached to his thigh.

"Working on it" she retorted, pressing her palms flat against the stone and taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Again the sound of stone against stone rattled their ears, bringing their attention to the highest point of the side walls; watching as three small openings gave way to what looked like stone crafted dragon heads.

"Now what?" Steve grumbled.

The three heads suddenly began to spout hissing streams of thick, white smoke from the nostrils, enveloping all four of them in seconds.

"Poison gas!" Barton warned, yanking a strip of cloth from his cargo pocket and bringing it to cover his mouth and nose.

Smoke continued to billow out from the dragon heads as the four struggled not to breathe any of it in"

"No…worse…" Kade started, stumbling backward.

Bucky managed to catch her by the arm before she fell to the ground, his heart hammering against his chest.

"…it's…a neurotoxin" she breathed, falling unconscious.

"Kade!" he barked, as she went limp in his arms, forcing them both to the ground.

Barnes felt something strike him lightly across the back, glancing behind him to see Barton face down on the floor; still clutching his bow. The room was thick with smoke, and even with the mask, he could feel the tingling sensation race over his muscles; a haze starting to settle over his mind. He turned his attention to his right, trying to focus his vision as he watched Steve slide down against the wall as he too went to the floor; hanging onto consciousness if only slightly longer than the others. Bucky shook his head in an attempt to bring himself out of the haze, but seemed to only succeed in making it worse as his own body finally failed him. He didn't remember hitting the ground before he faded into darkness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I Lied

_**Blah! My writers block came at the worst possible time. In short I think this chapter got redone at least six times**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Thirteen: I Lied**

Consciousness slowly rolled over her mind, pushing the blanketed haze away; letting her realize that she was laying on a cold stone floor. Kade managed to open her eyes, gazing into the darkness for a brief moment until she adjusted to the lack of light. The room itself wasn't very large, at least it didn't seem that way. The only light in the room crept in from underneath the door against the far wall, and judging by the soft white color, she gambled it was provided by electricity.

She tested the strength of her muscles, quickly determining that the lump underneath her ribs was her right arm; which was now very much asleep. Groaning she brought her left hand up to brace against the floor, hearing the rustle of a chain and the cool grasp of metal around her wrist as she moved. Kade pulled her right arm out from underneath her, hearing a similar sound ring out from her right as she propped herself up into a sitting position.

Using the dim light she brought her hands up, inspecting her wrists to see both clad in a thick metal shackle, attached to a sturdy link chain that trailed behind her and had been secured to the wall at her back. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes and steadying her breath, pooling her concentration in hopes that she had enough strength to rid herself of the restraints. It was then that she felt the slightest hum of what felt like electricity against her throat.

Kade paused, holding her breath as her fingers timidly reached for her neck, brushing against a slim metal collar. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she felt a twist of nausea coil around her stomach, scooting herself back until she felt the rigid press of the wall on her shoulders; giving her a slight reminder that her coat had been removed.

She lifted her hands to take hold of the chains where they met the wall, winding the links around her palms once for good measure. Taking a steadying breath, Kade pulled against the chain, willing her legs to move as she scooted them underneath her, inching herself up the wall. The effort alone was straining, proving that the neurotoxin hadn't completely left her system. Kade let out a struggled groan, pushing as much energy into her legs to push herself upward one last time, her arms shaking as she released the chain to flatten her hands against the wall.

Ragged breaths escaped her mouth as she leaned her head back, her legs shaking slightly as their strength slowly returned. A loud metallic click suddenly echoed within the room, followed by a strained whine as the door in front of her was pushed open, allowing the light from outside to come flooding in. She barely had time to adjust before the entire room was just as quickly illuminated by the overhead fluorescents, blinding her with a bright white light. Kade squinted, her eyes singing out in pain from the abuse, raising her hand to shield them in hopes to speed the adjustment; hearing the slow approach of footsteps.

"I have to admit, I can't figure out if I'm impressed…or disappointed" a male voice spoke.

Recognition played against her ears and it forced a spike of nausea through her stomach. She lowered her hand and looked up at the person standing in front of her, slowly opening her eyes as they finally adjusted. Her stomach seemed to disappear entirely when she took in a decently familiar face, although he looked strange without the glasses, and stranger still, dressed the way he was.

"Simon?" she questioned, breathless.

* * *

><p>Clint groaned as he pulled his arms underneath his chest, visibly straining to lift himself off the floor and rest on his hip. He shook his head, trying to clear the haze over his mind, blinking rapidly as his eyes focused in the harsh light, giving detail to the two blurry figures standing nearby.<p>

"Either of you get the license plate of what hit us?" he grumbled.

"Glad to see your humor is still intact" Steve remarked, walking toward Clint and offering his hand.

Hawkeye took the offer, letting loose another groan as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly before his balance centered out. He glanced around, assessing his surroundings, finding that he and the other two had been put inside a small room. Smooth stone flooring and walls, with a heavy metal door against the far wall and obnoxiously bright overhead lights. Clint directed his attention away from Steve, finding the Soldier, lacking his mask, pacing slowly, back and forth from the front wall, to the back; his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. It was then that he not only noticed matching metal collars on both Bucky and Steve, but that they were one short in their party.

"We're missing someone" Clint murmured.

"Kadence" Bucky snipped.

"Where'd they take her?" Hawkeye questioned.

"No clue, she wasn't here when we woke up" Steve answered.

Clint looked down as Steve backed up to rest against the wall, seeing the bruises surfacing on the Captain's knuckles.

"I'm guessing you tried the door" He remarked.

"These collars make it impossible for us to use our real strength…we are genuinely locked in" Steve sighed.

Hawkeye reached for his quiver with his right hand, quickly finding it void. He then reached for the holster strapped to his left thigh, also finding it gone.

"They took all of our weapons…everything, including the GPS transmitters" Bucky grumbled.

"Oh great…so we walked right into a trap…nobody saw that coming" Clint hissed sarcastically.

"Easy Clint. How much radio silence before they come looking?" Steve asked.

"Knowing her, non-covert…twenty four hours at a minimum…how long do you suppose we've been out?"

"Few hours…maybe longer"

"Best case scenario we're looking at another fifteen hours, and will you please stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" Clint barked, shooting his eyes at Bucky.

Barnes didn't falter a single step, but shot a hostile gaze at Clint in return.

"Fifteen hours at best huh? That's your plan? Just so you're aware, we don't have that kind of time. They've been after Kade for years, and now they have her"

"We know that Bucky, but we're kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place here, unless you have some trick up your sleeve to get that door open" Steve barked.

Almost on cue, a loud metallic click echoed out from within the room, and all three froze as they turned their attention toward the door as it opened. A petite woman stepped through, her dark skin contrasting against the bright amber of her eyes. Her black hair had been woven into thin dreadlocks and pulled back into a low ponytail that fell down to her lower back. A light jean jacket covered an orange tank top while tight fitting, torn blue jeans, and unlaced biker boots covered the rest of her; all in all not looking like much of a threat to any of the three in the room.

Clint suddenly bolted forward, leaping upward to prepare for a downward punch. Steve was barely able to open his mouth to protest the action before the woman raised her right palm to Hawkeye. All at once, a triangular shaped, orange colored, transparent shield appeared in front of her, effectively blocking his attack as he crashed into it. Clint barked out in pain and bounced back to the floor as the woman lowered her shield, tossing her glance between Steve and Bucky as if daring either of them to do the same.

"I can take it from here Pembrooke" a man spoke as he entered.

The woman nodded and backed out of the room as he strode forward, blue eyes staring down with humor at Clint.

"So the human finally woke up…took you long enough" he mocked snidely.

Steve took in the man standing in the center of the room, trying to process what his mind was seeing. He stood shorter than he and Bucky, maybe Kade's height, with curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes. A tight black muscle shirt gave way to his thin, yet lean build. Sleek, black leather pants that hung just low enough on his waist to give a sliver of skin to the eyes, whilst the rest of the material traveled the length of his legs to overlap a pair of boots.

"Simon?" Steve asked, truly confused.

The blonde cocked his head toward Steve at the mention of his name, a sinister smile playing over his lips when he took in the sight of the Captain.

"Ahh that's right, we already know each other…" Simon cooed, spreading his arms in a welcoming manor; his face alight.

"…Well I know I said that the next time we meet should be under better circumstances…I probably should have mentioned that those better circumstances were meant for me" he finished, grinning wickedly.

Bucky curled his lip and charged, barely making it two steps before Simon snapped his head toward the Soldier, his eyes white as pearl with only the black iris gazing through.

"Easy tiger…" he growled.

The soldier was suddenly thrust back into the wall, letting out a sharp grunt of pain as he was pinned there by an unseen force.

"…I may have not exactly been truthful about my powers the first time we talked…"

Barnes was slowly lifted up off the floor, still pressed firmly to the wall; his face twisted in slight pain.

"…You see, like our dear sweet _Kadence_, I too have the power to manipulate objects…but unlike her…my power has evolved much further" Simon explained.

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

Simon lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment, dragging his tongue across his lips before he turned his attention to the wall; flexing his jaw.

"I wanted her dead…but that was when I was young and bitter…back when she went by another name…"

Again Simon trailed off, but his words sparked curiosity for the Captain. The blonde suddenly snapped back to reality it seemed, bringing his gaze up to Steve with a grin plastered across his face.

"…but now I just want all of you gone and out of the way" he laughed, his eyes shifting back to blue.

Bucky fell to the floor, letting out a swift grunt; free of Simon's power.

"But I know that's not going to happen…at least not easily. So I've given it some thought, and figured since I can't be rid of you with ease…I'll let you four have front row seats to the end of the world as you know it!" He explained, bearing an expression of pure joy

"Four?" Bucky asked, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Yes, the very reason I came in here actually…to give you all a parting gift…namely you of course…" Simon remarked, turning an unnaturally satisfied gaze to Bucky.

"…after all, what kind of man would I be if I separated two lovers during the end of times?"

Simon raised his right hand, sharply snapping his fingers. Another man stepped into the room, dragging something along and roughly tossing it to the floor in front of Simon; the three watched as the woman rolled to her belly from the throw…barely moving.

"Kade!" Bucky spat, lunging down to her side as she slowly tried to pull her arms underneath her.

His arms were around her, abruptly pulling her up to a seating position, her head lulling back to his chest. Bucky looked down at her face, seeing her eyes gaze off with a twisted storm of emotion; her face displaying an equal dispute.

"What did you do to her!?" Barnes growled, turning a heated glare to Simon.

"I did nothing to her physically…mentally however, slightly different story…apparently her mind wasn't quite ready for the truth…I do believe she's suffering from what you humans call…psychological trauma" Simon laughed, clearly amused.

Bucky felt his restraint snap, going against his better wishes and abandoning her in an instant, lunging at Simon with pure rage in his eyes. Simon's facial expression shifted to annoyance as his eyes went white, stopping Bucky in his tracks and lifting him into the air as easy as ever.

"Bucky!" Steve barked, rushing Simon.

The blonde didn't even break his eyes off the Soldier as he raised his left hand to Steve, knocking the Captain back into the wall; pinning him there.

"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time, so I'll say it again…my power has evolved beyond any before me, and to put it lightly, I am possibly the most powerful on the face of this planet so I am not the one you want to fuck with. I am giving you a great gift…to bear witness as your world dies…so I suggest you use what limited time you have left…wisely…because do not think for a second, that I will not end your life prematurely" Simon growled.

Just as quickly as they were subdued, Simon then released them, and Bucky managed to catch himself with a crouched position this time; continuing to glare daggers.

"Well then kiddies…" Simon cooed, a mocking grin plastered back on his face.

"…I'm off to become a god"

With that, he turned on his heel and strode out the door, leaving them to watch as it slammed shut behind him; abruptly locking. Bucky gave one last glare toward the door before he scooted around and wrapped his arms around her, cradling his hand against her cheek.

"Kade? Kade are you alright?" he asked.

Her head relaxed back into him, but the look in her eyes was still lost to him. It made his stomach cramp violently, and the flex of his bionic muscles caused the mechanics to whine.

"What did he do to you?" Bucky breathed.

"Bucky…we need to find a way out of here" Steve ordered.

* * *

><p>Steve and Bucky let out guttural shouts as the rushed the door, slamming into it as hard as they could; nearly bouncing off of it in the process. Their breaths were ragged, their faces glistening with sweat.<p>

"How many times are you two gonna bounce off that door before you realize it's not gonna open?" Clint remarked, leaning his head back to rest against the wall he was leaning up to.

"You're welcome to try" Bucky snapped.

"No collar…no super strength…I'll break my arm on that thing"

"Then keep your mouth shut" Bucky warned, taking a few steps back to prepare for another hit.

"Hold on Bucky...Clint's right…we need to try another method" Steve advised, turning to rest his back against the door.

"We don't have time for that!"

"I know, but we're getting nowhere doing it this way…take a minute to breathe" Rogers ordered.

Bucky clenched his jaw, his body rigid as every muscle fought against the urge to continue anyway. It took several moments before the Soldier conceded the command, turning to walk slowly toward Kade, who was seated against the wall, her knees tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs; her head lulled back against the wall and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"How you doing?" he asked quietly, kneeling down next to her.

He watched her tongue slide out, briefly wetting her lips before it retreated back into her mouth, leaving her lips parted as if trying to collect enough thoughts to form words.

"Everything I've ever known…my entire life…has all been a lie…how do you think I'm doing?" she breathed softly.

Bucky lowered his head, taking a steadying breath to calm his nerves; he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through Simon's temple at this point. Kade meanwhile took in a deep, steadying breath; preparing herself to speak.

* * *

><p>"Simon?" she questioned, breathless.<p>

He flashed her a toothy smile, extending his arms in an inviting gesture before he just as quickly let them go lax.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought that was obvious at this point" he remarked.

Kade's heart dropped as the words left his mouth, not wanting to accept what she was seeing. This was Simon, or Beck as she knew him. This was the man that helped her in her darkest times, surely it couldn't be true.

"You're the Triad" she sighed.

"An elder actually…yes" he replied, the grin never leaving his lips.

"I don't get it…you said you were trying to help me…you were trying to help us fight them!"

"Yea, about that…I lied!"

The sinking her heart was doing just moments earlier now graduated into the total absence of her heart and lungs.

"In fact…I've been lying this whole time, about everything actually…but Christ you made it so easy! You just accepted me, no questions asked…and even after me telling you I lied the first time, you were still under the impression that I could be trusted…I'm actually disappointed…but my real disappointment is when I find out you and your little star spangled friends are looking for us…"

His tone changed in an instant, and he went from an abnormally cheery, to a low, threatening edge on his tongue.

"I spent eight years watching you scurry off at the first hint of danger, and suddenly…at the worst possible time…you decide you want to play hero, it's downright irritating! Of all the times in the past, that I could have strangled you in your sleep…gods know I should have done it…I would be saving myself so much headache if I had!"

"What are you-…Why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you?" she asked, still trying to make sense of his words.

"You were born" he growled.

Confusion wrapped around her mind like a vice, and her words were lost as they all jumbled up in front of her tongue. Simon slid his tongue across his lips as he turned to take slow steps toward the left wall.

"I had the perfect life…my parents were honorary members of the Triad, my father was an elder actually, a title only bestowed upon a worthy heir, a direct descendant of the first three. Our bloodline is pure…and powerful…and I?...I was destined to inherit all of it!"

He turned on his heel, a wide smile stretched across his lips as he made equally as slow steps to the right wall.

"The prophecy of the tesseract was nearing, and it was told that I would be the one to take its power…I would lead the revolution, I would dawn the new era…I was destined…to become a god. They worshipped me, the idolized me…and then you came along"

Simon turned on his heel again, shifting a hostile gaze toward Kade.

"You were born, and suddenly everything changed…the oracle said that it was you…you were the child prodigy, it was you…all you! Next thing you know, it's you they're idolizing, it's you that our parents are worshipping, you took everything from me!" he barked angrily.

The moment the words left his mouth, it felt like her lungs shriveled up into nothing, making it near impossible to breathe.

"What did you say?" she choked.

Simon's face washed over with something she could only recognize as an attempt at concern. He closed the distance quickly, his right hand coming up from under her chin, his fingers gripping her face roughly so to force her to look at him; his own face mere inches from hers.

"That's right…Samara Whitmore…daughter of Constance and Elijah Whitmore…dear sweet baby sister" he growled.

Kade stopped breathing for a brief moment, her eyes going wide in shock and a knot lodged itself firmly in her throat. It took several moments before her body finally regained itself, finally willing her arms up between them to push him off.

"No!...that's a lie!" she hissed, her voice wavering in fear.

"Is it!?" he spat, taking only a few steps back; his face twisted with anger.

"My mother died when I was born, my father raised-"

"The man you called father…is a liar! Anthony Jestings was the HYDRA agent sent to kill you!"

The efforts to keep her mind intact were becoming more difficult by the second.

"Deny it all you want…you can't reject the truth when it's written on your skin…and it is, isn't it?...to the side of your left ribcage…you wrote it off as an abnormal birthmark didn't you…but it's more than that…"

Simon trailed off, taking the bottom left hem of his shirt and lifting it up to his breast, exposing not just a lean, sculpted figure…but an off color mark along the side of his left ribcage. It was about the size of a quarter, but in the form of a perfect triangle; easily missed if you weren't actually looking. Her hands were shaking when they slowly reached down to her own shirt, swallowing hard to work up the nerve to pull the material slowly up her side.

Kade recalled the numerous times she spent in front of the mirror, her skin bare to her own eyes, not once taking the time to inspect for any such mark; granted then she had no need to. As the material finally exposed her ribcage, she saw that smirk stretch across his lips; and she felt sick. Kadence looked down, adjusting her body just right to gaze down at the same mark that was etched across his skin, stamped to hers. She thrust the shirt back down, fighting back a wave of nausea, sealing her eyes shut as tears welled up.

"You were born with that mark…as I was…" he explained, lowering his own shirt as he took a step closer.

"…a mark bestowed upon only those born from the bloodline of the first three…you were born Triad"

She tossed her head from side to side, as if trying to kill his words with simple denial; a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh trust me…I wasn't very fond of the idea either…after all…you took everything from me…"

Simon lowered his head, rolling his tongue across his lips as he turned to continue his slow pacing.

"…I wanted nothing more than to kill you myself…but I couldn't…after all, that would look really bad. So I came up with a plan. Even after the end of world war two, HYDRA never lost interest in our kind, hunting us down, experimenting on us, cutting us open…finding out what makes us tick. They did it to try to find the source of our power, to copy it. Despite all this, we let them do it simply because it gave us a right hand to deal with the few that went against our order…so it was nothing for me…to give them a little bit of intel as to the whereabouts of a very powerful mutant, as they called us…and just like that…five years old, taken from your bed in the night…never to be seen again"

His hostile tone faded, replaced with a lighter voice of bliss.

"Mother and father mourned of course, but in time…everything went back to the way it was supposed to be... and I retook my birthright as the chosen one. Father passed…I took his place as an elder…mother died shortly after…grief I suppose. We took back the tesseract, not an easy feat mind you, but we did it. Everything was going exactly like it was supposed to…that is until we had received word that Project Insight had failed…then of course the fall of HYDRA's main base of operations.

HYDRA may have been nothing more than a pawn to us, but they had their uses. Insight was intended to be our opening number…sure, they can claim that Zola's algorithm was designed to wipe out anyone who posed a threat to them…but that was just a cover…it was designed to eliminate the humans who weren't fit to live in our new world. After all…the code itself was designed by one of our own. Zola was one of the sleeper cells they placed inside of HYDRA, and while the chap didn't really have the stomach to bloody his own hands, his particular gift helped in assure it in other ways. I'm getting off topic…where was I?...Oh yes, we went to investigate the Russian base, and do you know what I found? Our dear friend Mr. Jestings…"

Kade's stomach twisted at the mention of his name, a riveting cramp trailing up around her intestines as a result.

"…he was barely alive, burnt to a crisp, but barely alive, and in his dying breath…he informed me that you were still alive. Now I might have lost my tempter just a tad, but in my own defense, I didn't know charred flesh could pull apart so easily. He had it coming though…I warned him…I warned him not to let you live, that no matter what they would try to do to control you, it wouldn't work…because that's the beauty of the X-gene…even before it evolves, it always…finds a way…we are the superior species after all. I tracked you down to New Mexico, and you can imagine my distress when I discovered your little secret…"

He leaned in close, bearing a burning gaze in his eyes; his lips pursed in anger.

"…as if I didn't detest you enough for breathing, I find out you spread your legs for that monstrous excuse of an X-gene Soldier…then adding insult to injury, you soiled the family bloodline by letting that abomination live"

Simon thrust himself away, visibly livid, running a hand through his hair as he turned his back to her, taking a few steps toward the door.

"You have no idea how much restraint it took not to kill you then…but then I had an idea…"

Turning on his heel he faced her, eyes wild with excitement, making it clear to her that his emotions were clearly unstable to keep bouncing between them like that.

"…why kill you quickly…when I can just make you suffer as I did…and you made it so easy. The slightest hint of HYDRA, or anything that posed a threat and you went scurrying off into the wind. I'd catch you on surveillance from time to time…I'd see the misery on your face…the pain in your eyes…you wanted nothing more than to go home to him…but I wasn't done with you…I wasn't going to be satisfied until you felt the same pain of isolation that I did.

Oh of course then your power surfaced, which would have caused problems for me had it not been for that brat of yours. You were so scared of hurting him you were desperate enough to seek out the help of a total stranger to control it…again you made it easy for me…allowing yourself to subjugate your power"

Humor laced his tone, and Kade wanted to cry.

"Everything was going perfectly…until your Soldier had his little Russian asset start to dig around. It was easy enough to throw her contacts off, but when Stark got involved…well that complicated things…so I had to resort to plan B. I reached out to one of my lackies still hiding within HYDRA…you see some humans recognize our power, and regard us as gods…as they should…so I gave him strict instructions, to find you, kidnap you…then kill you…but he and that idiot screwed up and kidnapped the wrong one.

After finding out he survived, I had to take action…can't have loose ends after all. After a little dramatic effect on my part, they whisked you away to New York, leaving me to think you'd go back into hiding…but no…you can't leave well enough alone. I sent Chameleon thinking he'd have a better chance at success…even though I had to tell him it was a retrieval mission instead of a kill order…otherwise he never would have done it…poor kid doesn't have the stones to kill just yet…an arsenic laced syringe and neither would be the wiser. So the fact your merry little band is here means that he failed…but that doesn't matter…you're weak…you are nothing to me…"

He closed the distance, taking her chin roughly in his hand.

"…I will claim my birthright…and when this world is reborn…you and the others will be the first to die" he stated.

"Why?...why are you telling me all this?" she breathed silently, as another tear fell from her cheek.

Simon slid his tongue across his lips again, taking in a short breath.

"Because…that broken look in your eyes…I've been wanting to see it for years"

He raised his lips to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, releasing her roughly as he turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

"Bring her" he barked.

A man stepped through the door, swiftly walking over to Kade as Simon gave a quick gesture of his hand, releasing the shackles around her wrists. Kadence nearly fell to the floor, her legs failing her the moment the man grabbed her arm; holding her by it.

"I have one more stop to make before we begin…and besides…my damage is done…I see no need in separating her from them any longer" Simon growled.

* * *

><p>The three were silent as the dead, leaving her to listen to her own ragged breaths. She reached up, dragging the top of her right hand over her left eye, wiping the tears away before she turned the heel of her hand to her right eye to do the same.<p>

"He's been playing us from the start, all because of me…and now I've dragged all of you into it" she breathed, her voice wavering.

"Well I'm sure Thor will be happy to know he's not the only one with a psychotic brother" Clint remarked, gaining an abrupt elbow in the ribs by Steve.

"How can we be sure that he's even telling the truth? He's done nothing but lie to us…what's to say he's only filling your head with crap just to get you to unravel?" Steve stated, kneeling down next to her; taking opposite of Bucky.

"Because, it all makes sense! I can't recall anything before I was five years old, not even brief images or faces…no matter how hard I try, it just doesn't exist! It's like my life started when I was five, and the only one I can remember is…Anthony"

"Your father?" Bucky asked.

"The man I didn't want to accept as my father…turns out I was more right than I thought…but that doesn't matter anymore" she replied, resting her head back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" he pushed.

"Oh come on Bucky…" she groaned, lulling her head forward, tears brimming in her eyes as she shot her gaze at him.

"…my life is just a twisted ball of lies and deceit that I can't make odds and ends of anymore. I was HYDRA, I was Triad, I just…I don't even know who I am anymore" she stated, her voice breaking as she struggled not to cry.

Bucky let out a long sigh, rising to his feet slowly. Before anyone could react he reached down, grabbing her by her shirt collar and yanking her to her feet; roughly slamming her into the wall behind her.

"Bucky!" Steve barked, making a move to stop him only to have the Soldier brush him off.

Bucky pressed against her close, their faces only inches apart; his grip unrelenting as she struggled to pull his hands away.

"Now you listen to me. I don't care what that asshole told you, your name is Kadence Jestings, you're a survivor, and without a doubt the strongest woman I know. You saved me from my darkest times, and for that I owe you my life. You are the mother of our son…my future wife…I…I love you"

Before she, or anyone else, had a chance to speak, Bucky crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Her eyes went wide and she went rigid, obviously not expecting such a declaration; or a kiss for that matter. Just as quickly as he assaulted her, he broke away, releasing her shirt to cradle her face in both hands.

"It doesn't matter where he says you came from, or who he says you are…the person you are now, that's all that matters. You were strong before him, and you'll only be stronger without him…don't you forget that" Bucky whispered, resting his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes; biting her lip to hold back tears.

"No, this isn't awkward at all" Clint mumbled under his breath, gaining another elbow in the ribs.

Kade suddenly gasped, her eyes snapping open.

"That's it" she breathed.

Bucky pulled back, gently releasing her, watching her eyes spark with what seemed like a plan of some sort.

"What's it?" Barnes asked, slightly confused.

"That's it, that's the answer…I don't think he meant to, but he actually gave me the answer on how to take him down" she breathed, breaking away from him and walking toward the middle of the room; her hands dancing with excitement.

"Who did?" Steve questioned.

"Simon…when he told me about our past…he saw me as a threat from the day I was born, he…he's afraid of me" Kade explained, turning to them with wide eyes.

"Uhh…not much to be afraid of with the shock collar there" Clint remarked.

"He developed the collars like he developed the bracelet…it was meant to restrict power caused by the X-gene"

"Yes with one slight electrical difference" Steve warned.

"Even at their strongest, the bracelets couldn't control my power…and neither will these…brace yourselves boys…we're getting out of here" Kade growled.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Do It

_**Really didn't mean to leave yall hangin for so long. Between the holiday craziness that was last week, and the writer's block that hasn't quite let go of me...I've been a bit delayed**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Do It**

Kade went to the ground on her hands and knees, writhing in pain as arcs of electricity spiraled around her muscles. The feeling in her neck had been reduced down to a mild tingling sensation with each attempt she made to rid herself of the device; too stubborn to accept that this idea was working out much better in her head. The rest of her body however was singing out at every nerve ending, and her skin felt like it was on fire; the very feeling of her clothes against her skin seemed to burn and itch at the slightest bit of movement.

"Enough, you're gonna kill yourself at this rate" Bucky warned, kneeling down next to her and taking her by the shoulder.

She hissed through her teeth in reaction to his grip, forcing herself to her hip in a sloppy effort to put distance between them; finding no relief with the sudden movement. He saw the twisted look of pain on her face and retracted his hands, raising them innocently as if to assure her.

"He's right…it's clear that these are more potent than the others...we can find another way" Steve stated firmly.

"And what way would that be?...you already failed at the door…miserably I might add' Kadence retorted, slightly out of breath as she shifted to get her legs back underneath her.

"Then we'll try something else, just stop" Bucky ordered.

"I can't Bucky…" she groaned, straining to get to her feet.

"…I can't just sit back and do nothing while that prick ruins everything. You have no idea what it's like…to find out that the only real family you have left is the reason your entire life has been a shit storm of problems! He had me kidnapped with the intention of having me killed, then persists in torturing me when that fails…so you'll have to forgive me for having a bit of a chip on my shoulder for that" she growled.

Bucky wanted to say something in argument, but he held his tongue. He had been through hell because of HYDRA, but she was quickly catching up to his level of psychological damage; if she hadn't surpassed it by now.

"We are going to get out of here…we are going to stop him…and we are going back to our son…got it?" she asked sternly, wobbling just slightly as she stood up.

He said nothing, merely nodding as he let out a heavy sigh; there was no point in arguing…he wanted the same thing just as much. Before anyone else could put a word or thought in edgewise, a loud click echoed out from the door, as it was pushed open, allowing two men to step through. The first was a tall, muscularly built man, maybe in his late twenties. The lack of his shirt allowed the easy view of tribal tattoos etched across his upper body and down the length of his arms. A broad lined Mohawk traced itself from the peak of his forehead, down to the base of his skull, shaved close to his scalp.

The second barely looked out of his teenage years, black hair that had grown out just enough to have one side swept to the left; effectively covering most of his face. His clothes seemed to swallow him up, and his standoffish body language suggested he really didn't want to be there; giving them a wide birth as he slowly circled along the outside of the room.

"Simon changed his mind…he wants you front and center for the grand moment…just you" The large man remarked with a humored tone; his gaze falling on Kade.

As the man stepped toward them, Bucky stepped forward, putting himself between them. All at once, the larger man brought his right arm around, punching Bucky in the jaw and sending him stumbling to the side.

"Bucky!" Kade yelped, taking a step toward him only to be yanked back to stand in front of the stranger; struggling against the hold he had on her collar.

"Get your hands off her!" Bucky snarled, turning toward them with a burning gaze in his eyes.

Barnes attempted to charge the man, only to be stopped cold, feeling a heavy grip wrap around his feet. He looked down, seeing his boots incased in mounds of the floor, rendering him immobile. His hostile gaze then shifted toward the boy, seeing his hand splayed outward toward him, trapping not just Bucky, but Steve and Clint as well.

"I said…just her" the stranger mocked.

Bucky's arm whined softly as his muscles flexed defiantly, which intern led to the low warning hum of the collar around his neck. The stranger laughed softly, obviously humored by the actions of the soldier, turning his eyes back to Kade, who stared back at him cautiously; still holding onto the hand that held her.

His eyes drifted down the length of her body, inspecting her slowly before he lifted his stare back to her face with a satisfied grin across his lips.

"What a waste…I could have so much fun with you" he growled lowly, pulling her slightly closer.

Kade grimaced at first, feeling him bend his head down to the side of her head, inhaling deeply. The sound of whining muscles brought her attention back to Bucky, who looked ready to cut his own legs off if it meant he got to tear the man's arms off. It was then that an idea came crashing into her mind, and while it wasn't the most flattering of options, it just might work. She flashed him a reassuring smile, which seemed to catch him off guard; judging by the confusion that came over his face.

"Then do it" she stated softly, her slightly broken voice indicating only a mild hint of fear.

He pulled away, piercing eyes staring her down in part disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"What's stopping you?...unless you don't think you're fucking man enough" she taunted.

He snorted out, his nostrils flaring as he tugged at the collar, forcing it to tighten against her neck. She saw Steve and Clint from the corner of her eyes, both looking on in shock and bewilderment, and she didn't need to see Bucky to know how he was taking it…she could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of both their heads.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you…better yet…maybe I should teach you how to use it" he warned.

"Maybe you should stop talking and show me what you're made of" she growled.

He laughed again, a sadistic glaze forming over his eyes as he finally get go of her collar; his hands drifting down to the buckle of his pants.

"Brock, quit fooling around, let's just get her back to Simon" the boy pleaded, straining to maintain his hold over Bucky.

"You just keep your mouth shut and keep him there…I'm gonna make him watch…" Brock snapped, turning a teasing smile over to Bucky.

"…and I'm gonna make his girl scream my name louder than she did for him" he finished; laughing as the buckle came loose and allowing him access to the zipper.

"No…the only one who's gonna be screaming is you" Kade growled.

Before he could register what she said, Kadence lifted her hands to firmly grasp either side of his face. All four in the room looked on in part horror as the collar around her neck came to life, spitting out arcs of electricity around her neck, allowing the current to travel down her arms and into him. Brock's face twisted in pain as his body began to thrash against the electrical current being pushed into his cheeks.

"Brock!" the boy shouted, making a move toward Kade before Clint swung his left elbow back into the boy's face; knocking him backward to the floor.

The hold on their feet was suddenly released, allowing both Steve and Bucky to move toward Kade and Brock; the latter two falling to the floor in a heap.

"Kade!" Steve called.

Bucky went to the floor beside her, roughly pulling her up to his chest; feeling the hair on his arm stand up as remnants of electricity crawled through his hand. She was limp in his arms, seeming unconscious.

"She breathing?" Clint asked, approaching them slowly.

"Yea, she's still alive. Kade come on…wake up!" Bucky ordered, gently shaking her.

Kade let out a soft groan, clenching her eyes briefly before she fluttered them open

"Ow" she grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bucky growled.

"It worked didn't it?"

"You could have been killed" he warned.

"Clint, check him, he might have something to get these collars off" Steve ordered, turned to check on the boy.

"Yep…" Clint remarked, stepping over Brock's legs and kneeling behind him; checking his pockets and retrieving a small ring with a large brass key and a smaller silver one attached to it.

"…here" he snipped, tossing the keys to Bucky.

Bucky fumbled with them briefly, fitting the small silver key between his fingers and pushing it into the keyhole in the front of her collar. With a quick flick of the wrist, the lock came undone and the collar fell to the floor behind them with a metallic clang.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"I can do more than that" she replied, a faint shimmer in her blue eye coming through as Bucky's collar came loose.

He gave her an annoyed sigh as he helped her to her feet, keeping a protective hold on her as she teetered slightly; trying to regain her balance. It was sound of shuffling that brought their attention back to Steve, who was standing over the boy; now regaining consciousness.

"Take it easy kid" Steve advised.

The boy's eyes were wide in fear as he started to scoot himself backward, seeming to ignore the small trail of blood coming out from his already swollen nose. Kade raised her hand to him, and just like that, Steve's collar came loose; only to be thrust around the boy's neck. The look of horror that washed over his face was matched by his clawing desperation to remove the device.

"You know what that does, and you know that I can make it do it without you using your power…so I suggest you play nice" Kade warned, separating herself from Bucky as she slowly approached them.

"Please…I told him I didn't want anything to do with this…he made me!" the boy pleaded.

"Who did? Simon?" Steve asked.

The boy gave them a quick nod, his back against the wall.

"What is he planning?" Kade growled.

Worried eyes darted between them before he slowly shook his head; staying silent. Kade narrowed her eyes and the collar came to life briefly. He thrashed for a moment, yelping in pain and clawing at the collar.

"Answer me!" she barked.

"I don't know, if you weren't privy to the information, you weren't told…all I know is that it's an attack on the humans….I swear!" he whimpered.

"Where are our weapons?" Clint asked.

"The store room…I can take you there" he stated.

"What's your name kid?" Steve asked.

"Malcom" he replied quickly.

"Okay then Malcom…" Steve started, reaching down and grabbing hold of the collar, lifting the boy to his feet.

"…you're gonna take us to the store room" the Captain finished, pushing the boy in front and following in close behind. As they made their way out into the hallway, none of them seemed to notice the small brown mouse; scurrying into its tunnel.

* * *

><p>She overlooked the massive expanse beneath a dome of stone, a pale tone covered her chocolate colored eyes as they gazed down into the dark depths underneath three, long, stone walkways that met at the middle; bearing a clawed stone podium…the tesseract glowing brightly from its resting place. A black, hooded cloak rested over her shoulders, concealing not just most of her face, but her body as well.<p>

A distinctive sound teased at her ears, and she immediately felt his presence behind her; yet she remained stoic. The man that appeared behind her was kneeling down on his left knee, his left fist flattened against the floor while his right arm was propped against his bent right leg; his head bowed in respect.

"Reporting Milady" he stated swiftly.

"What did you find?" she asked softly, a Brazilian accent on her tongue.

"It's her…just as you said" he replied, rising to his feet.

"You're certain?" she implored, turning her head ever so slightly in curiosity.

He said nothing, merely nodding once. A smile seemed to grace her lips as her eyes were pulled back toward the tesseract.

"Send word to the others…our time is near" she stated firmly, turning on her heel and walking briskly by him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I must go find our guest of honor"

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna kill me?" Malcom asked timidly, hunched in the far corner of a small room.<p>

His voice fell deaf to the three men that were refitting themselves with their weapons, Bucky of course securing the mask back over his face. Kade, who heard him loud and clear, cocked her head in his direction, leaning casually against the wall, otherwise occupied with keeping a keen eye on the doorway.

"Unless you give me a reason otherwise…no" she replied.

He was silent for a moment, dragging his tongue across his dry lips and swallowing hard.

"Are you gonna kill Simon?"

Kade turned her gaze fully to him, hearing the silence fall over the room as the three men did the same.

"That's the idea" she breathed.

"Good" Malcom quipped.

Kade raised her eyebrow questionably, seeing the sincerity etched across his face.

"If you dislike him so much…then why don't you just leave?" she asked.

Malcom lowered his eyes, biting on the inside of his lip briefly before he swallowed hard again; gathering his words.

"My brother and I…we were fourteen when our powers surfaced. Our parents packed up and left us a few days later…and we were surrendered to the state. My power was easy to hide…but his…Josh couldn't control it back then…it was harder for him to hide. They treated him like shit…abused him…and I was helpless to stop it. We finally managed to escape one day, lived on the streets ever since. We were starving…we had nowhere to go…and then Simon found us.

At first it felt amazing…being around people like us, having a place to call home…then Simon kept saying that we shouldn't fear the humans…we were born the superior species…that a war was coming… and he was going to create a world where the humans worshipped us. Josh clung to every word he said like it was scripture to him."

"What about you?...what did you think?" Steve asked.

"I think he's fifty shades of fucked up crazy…" Malcom responded with a humored snort.

Clint let out a hushed snicker, adjusting the strap to his wrist brace.

"…he's wanting to take over the world, but the only way he's gonna succeed is if he makes a massacre out of it. You start killing people, and the rest won' t worship you…they'll fear you. Our parents left us because they were scared of us, they didn't understand us…you start giving them a reason to and it's just gonna make it worse. I wanted to leave…but as twisted as he's become, Josh is still my brother. I couldn't just leave him…not after everything"

Silence filled the room for several minutes as Malcom lowered his head, his eyes falling to the floor. The collar around his neck suddenly came loose, falling to the floor with a metallic clang; causing the boy to look up to Kade…eyes wide.

"Simon was right…a war is coming…because I'm bringing it to him, and I don't want you getting pulled into the middle of it. I suggest you get as far away from here as you can" Kade warned, pushing herself off the wall.

"No…" Malcom stated bluntly.

Steve, Clint and Bucky shot their eyes toward the boy as Kade looked back at him questionably.

"…my brother could be dead for all I know, and it's because I sat back and did nothing…I'm done doing that…I want to help" he pleaded.

"What can you bring to the table kid?" Clint asked.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, wherever you want to go, I can take you there…please let me help" Malcom replied, sounding the slightest bit desperate.

Kade looked over at the three, tossing her eye brows up as if to ask their opinion. Clint briefly cocked his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders. Steve let out a sigh, allowing a smile to tease at the corner of his mouth. Bucky, however, was staring intently at Malcom; gripping the silver desert eagle in his right hand.

"I will warn you now kid…you so much as think about betraying us…I will put a bullet between your eyes without so much as hesitating, understand?" he growled.

Malcom went rigid for a moment but nodded his head quickly in compliance.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way…where is Simon keeping the tesseract?" Kade asked.

"In the grand hall…" a deep voice stated from behind them.

Kade spun around to face two men as they stepped into the small room, instantly making it far too cramped for her liking. Both dressed similarly to how Brock was, sporting only a pair of black leather pants; exposing their toned upper bodies. The one on the left bore a square set jaw, near black colored eyes and a completely shaved head, whereas his partner sported a neatly trimmed goatee, deep green eyes and shaggy auburn hair.

"…but the only one that's gonna see it is her" The bald one finished.

"Simon kinda figured you and Brock would screw up, but I didn't think he expected you to turn traitor" the second one growled, allowing a mocking smirk to curl up the side of his mouth.

Bucky raised his gun with blinding speed, firing off three shots at the bald one. Everyone watched as the man's skin suddenly shifted into to the look of tarnished steel, the bullets ricocheting off of him with high pitched pangs, forcing the others to duck in an attempt to avoid getting hit. The soldier slowly lowered his weapon, eyeing the man in disgust as he was met with a humored smile.

"That one is mine" the bald one remarked, his voice etched with a metallic whine.

His counterpart grinned maniacally, clenching his fists as bright blue arcs of electricity spiraled up his forearms; crackling wildly.

"That's enough" a female voice warned from behind them.

The two turned back to face a smaller figure, covered in a black, hooded cloak that concealed all but her mouth. Kade managed to catch a glimpse of the stranger, seeing how the two men practically dwarfed her; her vote of confidence went out the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the bald one grumbled, seemingly annoyed by the woman's presence.

"Stand down" she ordered sternly, a Brazilian accent on her tongue.

"We take our orders from Simon, not you…so piss off" the other one barked, turning back to face the others.

"I will not ask again" the woman warned.

The man on the right let out an annoyed groan, turning toward her as the electricity around his arms circled down tight around his fists.

"You're right, you won't…because I'm gonna rip your jaw out" he seethed.

He barely extended his arm to reach for her when a burst of black smoke appeared behind him, giving a brief sight to a lean built man, only slightly shorter than the both of them, dressed in all black. The stranger moved too quick for a reaction out of the man, rapidly driving his hands into his spine in several different places before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke, only to reappear in front of him. Kade wasn't able to see what happened, but watched in disbelief as the shirtless attacker suddenly fell to the ground in a heap before the cloaked woman; the other man…nowhere in sight.

A low howl of pain startled everyone in the room, directing their attention to the bald man, seeing his face twisted in pain with his left arm drawn behind his back; a cord wrapped around his neck. The leaner man came up from the lower right side, pulling a cord up and wrapping it around the bald man's ankle before he thrust himself up, yanking the other man's leg out from under him.

The bald one came down on his back with a low thud, letting out a groan. It was then that Kade managed to get a better look at the teleporter, seeing him dressed in loose fitting black cloth pants, wound tight from the middle of his calves down, and sporting black tabi shoes. His black, long sleeve cloth top was slightly tighter fitting, with thick leather bracers and fingerless gloves. A neoprene mask covered the lower half of his face, exposing a head full of medium length brown hair.

The man on the floor let out a low growl as he rolled to his stomach, putting his right arm underneath him to push himself off the floor and sloppily get to his feet. He stood there for a moment, eyes narrowed as the ninja paced slowly back and forth, returning the glare it seemed. The bald one let out a low grunt and flexed his left arm, straining slightly before the cord restraining him gave way, snapping loose and letting him free.

Again the ninja disappeared in a puff of black smoke, appearing behind the other, but this time, his attempt to subdue was not as successful. A short grunt of pain escaped from behind the mask as the bald one wheeled around and caught him in the side of the face, knocking him back against the wall; his hand going around his throat in a crushing hold. The ninja let out a strained gasp for air, clawing at the man's hands in attempt to get breathing room.

"Let's see you port yourself out of this you son of a bitch" the bald one growled.

No sooner had he got the words out of his mouth, did the man's heated expression shift over to pain; his head leaning back little by little. He stumbled backward, releasing the ninja as his hands went for the back of his head as if to fight an unseen force that was pulling it back. His strained cries echoed within the room as his head continued to be pulled back, no matter how much he struggled to stop it.

With a quick snap back and to the side, he suddenly went limp, his cries of pain silenced as his body went to the ground in a crumbled heap; the steel look fading back into the tone of normal flesh. All eyes went to Kade, who seemed to have the slightest difficulty breathing; the radiating look of her blue eye fading back to normal. She stumbled backward and Malcom lunged forward, catching her before she fell as Bucky rushed to her side.

"I'm okay…I just…didn't think that would work" she breathed, letting out a quick laugh.

The hooded woman took slow steps forward, as the ninja disappeared in a wisp of smoke; appearing at her flank. Bucky shot a hostile gaze toward them both, stepping between them and Kade with his gun drawn. The woman stopped, raising her hands as a gesture of innocence, her cloak opening just enough to expose red and gold embroidery on the front of her dress.

"Calm yourself Soldier…I am not an enemy" she soothed.

"I've heard that before" Bucky growled, tightening the grip he had on his gun.

"Who are you?" Kade asked, gently pushing Malcom back to force herself to stand on her own.

The woman brought her hands to either side of her hood, pushing it back to expose mildly aged cinnamon colored skin over a gentle face. A pale glaze covered chocolate colored eyes, giving the indication she was either fully blind, or close to it; soft black hair cascaded down either side of her face and disappeared behind her cloak

"L-Lady Correa" Malcom stammered; breathless.

"My name is Marianna Correa…and you Samara…are a sight for sore eyes" she stated softly, a smile gracing across her soft lips.

"She would know" Clint muttered under his breath, gaining a quick elbow in the ribs by Steve.

"How do you know that name?" Kade asked, her hand reaching up to close over top of Bucky's; urging him to lower his weapon.

"Because I was there when they gave it to you" Marianna replied.

Before Kade could gather her words enough to question the statement, a low rumble echoed out from the halls, and the light above them began to flicker. The ninja stepped forward, reaching up to pull his mask down as he gazed up at the light above them. He bore only a strip of facial hair that trailed from his bottom lip down to his chin; accenting a strong yet youthful face.

"He's starting" the man warned.

"So it seems…you must come with me…we have much to discuss, and very little time to discuss it" Marianne stated, replacing her soft and sweet expression for a more serious one; turning on her heel to leave the room…the ninja falling in behind her.

Kade exchanged confused glances with the others for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and moving to follow the other two. Bucky let out a groan as he followed, clearly not liking the idea, but accepting the fact they really didn't have any other choice.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Again

_**So sorry for the rather late update. I needed to take a breather before my writer's block ruined everything...and I wound up scrapping the old ending idea and had to create a new one**_

_**Here's to hoping that nasty bit of block is gone**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Fifteen: …Again**

"This…this is just a lot for me to wrap my head around" Kade sighed, slowing to a stop.

"What is so difficult to understand?" Marianna asked, turning to face Kadence so quickly that strands of her hair came dancing around her cheeks; her pale eyes drifted slightly toward Bucky.

"You! All of this! You're an elder who is clairvoyant…and your sidekick…the ninja teleporter" Kade ranted, tossing her hand toward the man posted near Marianna.

"Severic" he corrected flatly.

"Thank you…for a name" she retorted sarcastically.

"Severic has been my right hand for many years" Marianna explained.

"Every elder has one…or in Simon's case, twenty" Severic commented.

"That's beside the point that I'm trying to make sense of…I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I'm really not…but…I just want to know why you're helping us"

"Because I am trying to make right a wrong that was made so many years ago" Marianna replied solemnly.

"Are the riddles necessary!? That doesn't even make…" Kade's breath stopped in her throat when realization dawned on her, and the shock that washed over her face was matched by the shameful look in Marianna's eyes.

"…You're the oracle…you're the one that told Simon he was destined to be a god!" Kade breathed heavily; laced with a judgmental tone.

"Are you serious?" Steve sighed.

"And you couldn't use your future seeing super powers to realize that was a really bad idea?" Clint remarked.

"One cannot read what hasn't been written. Every breath, every whisper can change what has yet to happen. My visions come like broken fragments of a dream, I have to translate the things I'm not shown" she explained.

"You translated wrong" Bucky growled.

Marianna shifted her pale gaze to the soldier as best she could.

"When Simon was born, I saw a vision of a warrior, empowered by the tesseract…it made sense that it was referring to him…after all, our ancestors were the ones that prophesized of a generation, producing a child whose power knew no bounds…who would be chosen to wield the true power of the tesseract. Simon's skill, at such a young age, was unmatched…until you were born…"

Kade watched as Marianna's gaze turned back to her; hiding the chill that raced up her spine.

"…and I received the vision again, but this time, it was your face I saw…."

Correa lowered her eyes briefly, darting her tongue across her lips and swallowing harshly; as if trying to stifle a knot in her throat before she continued to speak.

"…because of me, he changed…and a darkness settled over his heart from that day forward. When you went missing that night, I mourned…for I knew that I was the one that signed your death warrant…but even that wasn't enough for him. His greed and lust for power drove him to become the monster he is today…by killing your father"

"What?" Kade choked.

"Why would he kill his own father?" Bucky asked.

"In order to claim the title of an elder…as our law decrees, only a worthy heir, descended from the bloodline of the first three, may take the title…he refused to wait, and took your father's life. When your mother discovered his treachery, she suffered the same fate…as everyone else who accused him"

"…But you knew" Kade stated, still trying to wrap her mind around the truth.

Marianne nodded softly.

"So why didn't he go after you?" Clint asked.

"It is forbidden for an elder, to take the life of another elder…it is our most ancient laws, and it has been the only reason I remain alive today…but that grace period is quickly drawing to an end"

A low rumble echoed out from around them, and the lights above them shook briefly; rock dust falling from the ceiling.

"A lot sooner than you think" Severic warned, his eyes scanning above them.

"So what, you want me to absorb the tesseract in his place?" Kade urged.

"No! You must not go near it!" Marianne barked.

Kade tossed her arms up, exasperation written over her face.

"Want me to absorb it, don't want me to absorb it, make up your mind!" she hissed.

"You don't understand, when I heard that you were alive, the vision came to me again…you were empowered by the tesseract…but the world around you is dead…whatever dwells inside the tesseract mustn't be unleashed…it has to be destroyed!" Marianne warned.

"You are aware that thing is pure energy right? What do you intent we do to destroy it?" Steve grumbled.

"The oldest among us is usually the wisest…I'm sure you'll figure something out" Clint mocked.

Steve glowered at the archer, clearly not amused at the jest toward his age. Again, a low rumble echoed around them, but this time it was slightly louder, and the light above them rocked gently against the vibration.

"Well whatever you figure out, you might want to do it quickly. Simon may not be able to absorb the whole tesseract, but that won't stop him from trying" Sevaric cautioned, pulling the face mask back up to his nose.

"If he even gets a portion of it, it's like giving a flamethrower to a pyromaniac…you're asking for disaster" Kade added.

"So, which one of you has the master plan?" Clint questioned, tossing glances between Severic and Kade.

"Well I have something in motion" Severic remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that is?" Steve implored.

All at once, they heard a brief shuffling sound before a young woman appeared next to Hawkeye; adjusting her posture like she had been crouched behind him the entire time.

"Jesus Christ!" Clint spat, sidestepping quickly and reaching for his gun.

The girl ignored him as she walked toward Severic, pulling down a facemask that looked strikingly similar to his; as the rest of her attire did. Honey brown hair had been pulled back in a tight pony tail, accenting to a pair of soft brown eyes. She barely looked out of her teens, and her small stature did nothing to argue that.

"Everyone is in position…waiting for your command" she remarked sternly.

"Good" Severic replied, equally at stern.

Kade glanced over toward Marianne, raising her eyebrow questionably.

"You're rallying a rebellion?" Kadence asked.

"Simon must fall…" Marianne remarked, smiling sweetly at the group.

"…and the Triad must fall with him. We will help in any way we can with the numbers we have…but I'm afraid you are the only match for him my dear" she finished.

"No pressure" Kade sighed.

Marianne flashed her a warming smile, raising her hand to Kade's shoulder.

"Take to heart, the visions saw you for a reason…he fears your rise to power for a reason" she encouraged.

Kade sighed heavily. Marianne's visions saw her bringing about the apocalypse if she became empowered by the tesseract, which was not exactly doing wonders on her self-confidence. However, she came to the same conclusion when they were locked away in the cell. With one last nod of approval, Marianne turned back down the hall.

"Hold up just a second, I have one more question before we go rushing in to the jaws of death here" Clint remarked.

Marianne stopped short, turning back to face them, her pale gaze lost between the group.

"We've got you, and Simon of course…but you said there were three elders…who's the third?"

Both Steve and Bucky let out a sigh of aggravation, shaking their heads; not finding the importance in Hawkeye's question.

"Louie De la Croix…he is the third elder…and if he involves himself in this fight I will truly be surprised" Marianne replied.

"Why's that?" Clint asked, seeming confused.

"Because he's a lazy piece of shit…that's why" she retorted harshly, turning quick on her heel and all but storming off.

Clint exchanged puzzled glances with Kade and Severic, unsure of how to accept her answer.

"Pretty feisty for a blind old lady" Hawkeye remarked.

"You have no idea…" Severic grumbled, turning his attention to the girl, who still stood before him.

"…tell the others to be on the ready, we're moving soon" he ordered.

She gave a quick nod and turned on her heel so quickly that her pony tail almost came around to smack her in the face. As she crouched toward the ground, Kade and the others watched as her body quickly shrank and took the form of a small brown mouse; ducking into a hole within the wall.

"A shapeshifter" Kade breathed, smirking.

"I bet she's real fun at a game of hide and seek" Clint grumbled, turning to face Severic.

"She's fun yea…but I'm undefeated" Severic grinned, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Cheater" Clint mumbled under his breath.

Steve pulled his shield from the harness on his back, securing it to his arm as he inhaled deeply.

"Game time" the Captain stated confidently.

Bucky stepped forward, reaching up to rest his metal hand on Kade's shoulder. She turned to face them, and the soldier could see the determination laced within the vibrant color of her eyes.

"I want you guys to promise me one thing…no matter what happens…you are not to interfere" she ordered.

"Kade-"Barnes started.

"I mean it Bucky…" she snapped, cutting him off.

"…this has to be just me and Simon, one on one" Kade affirmed.

"You don't have to prove anything to us" Steve advised.

"I'm not out to prove anything, I'm out to settle a score" she growled.

Steve and Clint exchanged glances, seeming to assess the request silently amongst each other. Bucky, meanwhile, stared down Kade, as the couple had a less than silent conversation of their own.

"You can't expect me to just sit back and let you do this on your own" he seethed.

"I am…and you will" Kade hissed.

"Did you forget I'm bound by our son, to keep you safe?" he argued.

"And that's exactly what you three are going to do, by keeping his lackeys off us"

"Kadence-" Bucky groaned, his words cut off when she reached up to cradle his face in her hands; longing for the feel of her skin against his face rather than have them against the mask.

"Bucky listen…do you remember me saying I need to you trust me? To trust _in_ me? Well this is that moment…I have never felt this much power, and this much control all at once…it's like electricity running through my veins" she breathed.

"I'm pretty sure that's leftovers from your little stunt with the suppression collar" Clint mumbled; gaining an elbow in the ribs by Steve.

Kadence ignored Hawkeye, pushing herself up on the balls of her feet until she was able to press her lips against the front of his mask briefly; staring up at him intently. Barnes cursed their predicament, and their current company, wanting nothing more than to yank the mask off and claim her lips; a punishment fitting of her torturous behavior.

"Let me do this" she pleaded.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to give in to her wish…but unable to argue with her either. It was hard for him to accept that she wasn't helpless anymore, that she could stand on her own two feet without him…however, it was the fact she still chose to stand with him that made him realize he chose the perfect woman to call his own.

"Fine" he breathed.

She smiled up at him and her eyes lit up with satisfaction, releasing her hold on him and lowering herself back down.

"Alright…time to save the world…again" Steve grumbled.

* * *

><p>Simon stood before the tesseract, his right hand outstretched toward the object, whose energy seemed to be radiating off of it; as if reacting to his presence…and resisting him. The visible strain was made clear by the throaty groans that crept past his lips, the veins protruding from his neck and forehead; and the fine sheen of sweat coating his bare skin.<p>

A wave of energy suddenly burst out from the tesseract, forcing Simon to stumble backward, hunched over in pain; cradling his right arm. He panted heavily, a tremor wracking through his body as he tried to mask the waves of pain that echoed out from his arm. His face twisted in anger, seeing the fading energy ebb off his skin; a brief flicker of the same energy radiate from inside his veins. A cool hand rested gently on his shoulder, making him aware of a presence behind him.

Simon curled his lip and lashed his right arm around, forcing a young black haired man to recoil, stepping backward rather quickly to put distance between them; fear written across his face.

"Get back!...I've got this!" he growled in a threatening matter, glaring daggers at her.

"You sure about that Simon?..." Kade called out from behind the small mass gathered behind him.

He turned slowly, eyes narrowed in distaste to see Kadence and her three companions a few feet behind his followers; including a young man that he distinctly remembered being one he sent to retrieve her.

"…because it looks to me like you don't" she finished, staring him down with an equal amount of distaste.

The mass in front of them tossed glances between her and Simon, some of them seeming rather confused by the arrival of the strangers; while the rest looked the least bit enthused to see them.

"Well…case and point, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself…" Simon grumbled, straightening his body out and turning to face Kade.

"…I mean granted yes, they succeeded in bringing you here…they failed in all other aspects…" he continued, taking slow steps along the walkway.

"…but I have to thank you for relieving me of a few weak links…and one traitor…"

Simon focused his hateful gaze on Malcom, who took the slightest step backward; fear etched across his face.

"…You'll die slowly, that I can promise you" Simon seethed.

Kade sidestepped, putting herself in front of her brother's murderous gaze, as if a gesture to protect the boy.

"You won't touch him" she growled.

Simon threw his head back and burst out laughing, startling not just Malcom, but a few of his followers as well; Kade and the others standing fast. His laughter echoed out through the massive room, even as he brought his head back down, humor carved over his face; his eyes alight.

"Oh, so you weasel your way out of the collars and take down a few worthless morons, and suddenly you think you're worth my time?" he asked; amused.

His eyes went white and he raised his right hand toward her. Kade let out a bark of pain as she was lifted off the ground, hovering just two feet away from the floor, her arms secured to her side as if a giant hand had a hold of her.

"Kade!" Bucky snarled, stepping toward her.

"Back off!" she ordered, her voice strained as she fought the hold on her body.

The soldier reluctantly stopped, slowly taking a step backward and shooting a heated glare at Simon. The brother laughed softly, shaking his head as a maniacal smile crept up against his lips.

"Brave…if not the least bit pathetic" he remarked.

Kade took a deep breath, still straining slightly as her muscles shifted; as if testing the hold. It was then that a hint of a smile found a home at the corner of her mouth. Simon's humored grin slowly began to fade, clenching his hand ever so slightly as he narrowed his eyes again.

"What's so funny?" he seethed.

"You…trying so hard…to be something you're not" Kade replied, flinching as the hold on her body tightened painfully against her ribs.

"You're one to talk" he growled.

"Seriously…you ever think there was a reason why I was named the chosen one?" she mocked.

Simon's lips thinned as he pursed them angrily, his brows furrowing at her taunt.

"Don't flatter yourself…you're decades away from being close to my caliber" he hissed through gritted teeth, attempting to tighten his grip; but finding the slightest bit of resistance.

"We'll see about that" Kade chuckled; her blue eye suddenly radiating as it went nearly neon in color.

Bucky saw the strain wash over Simon's face when Kade began to test her strength against his unseen hold, seeming to push him away, little by little; even his followers looked on in part awe as he struggled to keep his hold. A burst of energy seemed to explode out from her body, and she fell back to her feet while Simon recoiled; flexing his right arm as if to regain function of his own muscles.

"Either your caliber is exaggerated…or you're losing your touch…dear brother" she sneered mockingly; her eye fading back to normal.

Hushed whispers escaped several mouths, as cautious eyes darted between Kade and Simon, unsure of what to do or say. Simon shifted a heated gaze to a young woman, bright orange hair cut close to her scalp and piercings lining up both sides of her ears.

"Nova…incinerate them!" Simon barked.

"With pleasure" she purred, turning to face the small group.

She began to take steps toward them, clenching the fists at her side, allowing them to become engulfed in flames before she wrapped her arms close to her body; the flames quickly enveloping the length of her arms.

"This isn't good" Clint remarked, readying his bow.

With an echoing scream, Nova slung her arms outward, creating a massive wall of flames that charged toward Kade and the others.

"Brace yourselves!" Kadence warned, securing her left leg back as her eye went bright blue.

Without warning, a large barricade of earth came shooting upward, shielding them from the inferno that cascaded over the blockade. Steve and Bucky recovered slowly, as if unsure if they had really survived; Clint meanwhile tossed his glances between the wall and Kade.

"Nice save" he remarked.

"That…wasn't me" Kade stated, as in much shock as the others as she timidly regained her normal stance.

"It was me" a female voice stated.

The team wheeled around to see a thin, young blonde jump down from somewhere above them, landing in a crouched position for a brief moment before she stood up, slamming her right foot to the ground as she slung both fists downward; startling both Steve and Clint as the earthen wall retreated back down.

"Impressive" Clint breathed.

She walked up to them, winking slyly at the archer before she placed herself alongside Steve, bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she were preparing herself for a boxing match. A familiar hiss echoed out in Kade's ears, bringing her attention to the fading cloud of black smoke as Severic took his own stance next to her.

"Told you we had a plan" he teased, tossing his head behind them.

Kade looked back, not bothering to hide the grin that crept up from the corner of her mouth, seeing several more take their side. One unleashing a pair of water made whips, another flexing their muscles to force several black colored spikes from their skin; and of course a brunette appearing from the form of a small brown mouse.

"I think I like these odds" Clint grinned, drawing an arrow back; ready to fire.

Simon's eyes sparked with fury as he assessed the rebellion before him; his lip curled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So you've all turned traitor, huh!?" he howled.

"It is you, who betrayed us" Marianna accused, her voice echoing out from the ledge overlooking the massive room.

He turned his eyes to face her, giving her an un-impressed snort.

"Marianna…I should have known you were responsible for all this" he mumbled flatly.

"It ends today Simon…all of it" she threatened.

Simon lowered his head, letting out a soft chuckle as a crazed grin crept over his face; a grin that sent shivers up Malcom's spine as he raised his eyes to Kade and the others.

"You have no idea how right you are…" he growled low; his eyes going white as he pointed at Kade.

"…that one is mine…kill the rest!" he barked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Good Run

_**So the holidays were crazy, and I didn't have very many opportunities to sit down and write...so I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Sixteen: A Good Run**

Simon raised his left hand skyward, and the sound of splitting rock echoed out from within the massive room, alerting Kade to the massive boulder that was launched down toward them. Her blue eye began to glow as she raised her own hands to counter it, straining slightly as the chunk of rock slowed to a steady stop just a few feet above them.

Bucky heard Simon let out a guttural growl, obviously trying his hardest to force more weight down on Kadence, who was trying equally as hard to keep it where it was; the rock itself starting to split from the opposing pressure. Both sides looked on in shock, the looks on their faces suggesting they weren't sure what to do.

"If one of you wants to make a move, now would be the time" Kade hissed.

The thin young blonde turned on her heel, sprinting back several feet before turning on her heel and bolting back toward Kade, confusing Steve, Clint and Bucky for a brief moment before a chunk of earth came up from under her feet, thrusting her upward as she vaulted herself toward the boulder. She tucked her legs inward, then suddenly kicked out, putting her body sideways as she struck the side of the boulder.

The explosion of pressurized dust and debris nearly knocked Kade and the others to the floor as it enveloped the room; Simon's followers recoiling and shielding themselves from the blast. The blonde came down slightly sloppier than before, catching herself on her right side; resting on her hip as she inspected her handy work.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I meant…but it works" Kade coughed.

"Stay low, strike fast!" Severic barked, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

With no further instruction needed, the small army charged forward, clashing with the first few of Simon's followers that had recovered from the explosion. Kade stepped forward but was quickly halted when a metal hand took hold her wrist, stopping her short. She turned to face Bucky, reading the concern in his eyes just as easy as reading the pages of a book.

"Try not to get yourself killed" he warned.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, remembering the last time he said those words; it was the first time she was given some evidence that even behind the mask of a monster…he was still human. Kade nodded quickly, turning back to bolt off into the cloud of dust as he released her; intent on finding Simon.

"Hey blondie, think you can get me a bird's eye view?" Clint asked.

The blonde smirked as she got to her feet, slinging her arm upward, creating a line of hovering rocks that led up to a higher ledge.

"That good enough?" she asked before she sprinted off into the fading cloud of dust.

"Works for me" he replied quickly, tucking his bow over his body as he bound up the makeshift stairwell.

Bucky leaned his head from side to side, rolling his shoulders as he took a steadying breath, narrowing his eyes at the mob that was coming into view.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked, stepping up beside the soldier; shimmying his shield down as he prepared to throw it.

"As if you have to ask" Bucky growled, not even bothering to look at the captain.

Steve let out a humored snort as he stepped forward, slinging his shield into the chest of a charging follower. The shield bounced off the target, and Steve caught it with practiced ease, taking off into the fray. Bucky shook his head, taking off after Steve, kicking down the follower before he had a chance to get up.

* * *

><p>The commotion echoing out from the riot below was enough to put an edge of worry into anyone. Guttural shouts, cries of pain, low thuds the rang out as flesh was met with the force of a strike…but Marianna's ears managed to pick up the soft approach of footsteps behind her; one's that did not belong to an ally.<p>

"There's no need to sneak about Ivy…I've been expecting you" Marianna stated calmly, barely turning her head to acknowledge the approach of the woman behind her.

"Perceptive as always Mari" she spoke, an Irish accent thick on her tongue.

The narrow spike of her platform heels clicked slowly against the stone as she walked toward Marianna, keeping her movement as fluid as water with practiced grace. The sequential beads sown into a short white cocktail dress shown like diamonds against the dim light within the cave. Flawless porcelain skin was taut against the smooth curve of a youthful face, bearing a woman barely into her thirties with deep green eyes and bright red hair that cascaded in styled curls down to the middle of her back; covering what the dress exposed.

"I don't need to be perceptive when Simon is predictable…what did he promise you?" Marianna asked, adjusting her gaze in an attempt to follow the sound of Ivy's heels.

"What's it matter to you?" Ivy snipped, slowly circling around Marianna like a vulture would a long dead kill.

"So you've convinced yourself that by doing his dirty work, you'll earn his favor? He's a master of lies Ivy, he has been his entire life…do you honestly think he'll have room for you in this new world of his?"

"He told me that you'd try to turn me against him…say anything to save your own hide" Ivy sneered.

"It's not my own life I'm trying to save, it's yours. You are purely disposable to him, you all are…once he's done with you, he'll kill you, just like he's killed all the others that have gotten in his way or slowed him down"

"It's no wonder he wants you dead, you talk way too much…" Ivy laughed, drawing her path around until she was directly behind Marianna.

"…I want to start with your vocal cords…but I want him to hear your scream" she threatened softly, reaching her left hand up to drag her fingernails over the front of Marianna's throat; the French manicured nails shifting to dark green claws.

Ivy didn't have a chance to register the presence of a hand underneath her chin before she was yanked backward into a solid form; the stranger's grip on her alone was like a vice. She grabbed at the offending forearm gasping for air as it felt like the life was being pulled from her body; panic easily heard through the whimpers and cries that raised up from the depths of her chest.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh….don't fight it…just let it go" a male voice whispered into her ear.

She continued to gasp for air as the energy to fight him quickly left her; the bright red of her turning dull before it began to go silver. Her taut skin went gray and lax against her frame, while the deep green of her eyes shifted to a pale tone as they drifted backward.

The female in his grasp went limp, a once vibrant youth turned to nothing more than a weathered old woman in mere seconds. He released his hand from her throat and she crumbled to the ground at his feet with a low thud. Steely dark eyes gazed down at her, seeming unimpressed.

"Tacky little wench" he growled, a touch of French on his tone.

"Louie?" Marianna questioned, pale eyes trying to seek out the stranger as she turned to face him.

He raised his hand, inspecting it with apparent disappointment to see the age still present on his skin. Dark grey hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, tied off with a black ribbon; some strand of hair falling loose from their hold. His attire was slightly worn, and came across as a nobleman from the nineteenth century; while he himself looked well into his fifties.

"It doesn't matter how many I take…the aging doesn't stop" he grumbled, turning his gaze to Marianna.

"Did you honestly expect to live forever?" she asked, slightly humored.

"Two hundred years…you can't blame me for trying" he retorted, stepping past the body on the ground as he slowly made his way toward the ledge.

"I'm surprised you left the peace of your dwellings" she hinted, turning her blind eyes back down into the fray below.

"The commotion could wake the dead from their sleep…besides, that arrogant little prick has had this coming for some time now…and I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to watch him fall" Louie replied, grinning with satisfaction.

"The Triad falls with him…you do know this?"

"Yes well…we had a good run…and all good things must come to an end" he replied.

Marianna nodded softly, unashamed of the tear that fell from her cheek.

* * *

><p>"This…would be…ten times easier…if I could tell…the good guys…from the bad!" Clint grumbled, firing off arrows as he spoke; praying he didn't hit a friendly.<p>

He went to reach for another arrow and froze, straining his ears to focus on the not so subtle approach of footsteps coming up from behind. Clint wheeled around and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes, as the same dark skinned woman took her footing just a few feet away; smirking at him.

"Not you again" Hawkeye groaned, his fingers playing at the dial on his bow.

Pembrooke suddenly thrust her right palm toward him, launching one of her force-fields in his direction. Clint swore under his breath and threw himself backward off the ledge he was perched on, feeling the pulsing energy of her shield brush over him as he fell downward. With unheard of speed, he pulled the arrow from his quiver, loaded it and fired.

The arrowhead buried itself into the rock above as he fastened the grappling line to his wrist brace, letting himself free fall until the line went taut; forcing him to fall the remaining few feet to solid ground.

"Three…two…one…" he counted to himself.

An explosion suddenly rang out from above, engulfing the ledge in fire and rocks. Clint released the line and rolled out of the way as several rocks fell down around him, barely back on his feet before was reaching back for another arrow.

* * *

><p>Simon thrust himself backward, just as Kade came down from a high leap, driving her fist into the rock where he had just been. The walkway cracked and split under the sudden pressure of her hit, as particles of dust fell into the depths below. Kadence slowly straightened herself out, not breaking eye contact with Simon as he too stood straight.<p>

"I've changed my mind…" he grumbled, roughly wiping blood from his lip where Kade had struck him before.

"…I'm going to let you live, just so you can watch as I kill everyone around you!" he snarled.

Kade didn't give him the benefit of a reaction, watching him carefully as he wobbled slightly; raising his hand to point a finger at her.

"And I'll save that little brat for last…" he warned with a sinister grin.

She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"…so you can hear his screams of pain, as I tear him apart…piece by piece…what do you think of that?" he laughed.

Kade let out a slow breath, rolling her shoulders as her eyes went bright blue, radiating with energy.

"The only thing I'm thinking about is how to remove your head from your shoulders" she growled, pushing off toward him with such force, the cracks in the walkway snaked further toward the ledge.

* * *

><p>Bucky jumped backward, avoiding a punch to the face as he brought his gun up and fired again, managing to nail his attacker in the throat. His back then collided with something warm, and hardened; forcing his own to go rigid. The soldier glanced back, catching Steve's familiar profile; who looked equally as startled.<p>

"Just like old times huh?" Steve chuckled, turning his attention back to the two that were working him into a corner.

Bucky's attention was suddenly directed back in front of him as the short haired woman known as Nova approached him; her entire body engulfed in flames.

"Shut up and switch!" Bucky barked.

Steve spun around on his left, his shield poised and ready as Bucky did the same; both of them kneeling down as Nova thrust her arms out. A cone of fire pinned both of them down, the captain's shield being the only thing keeping them from being charred…unlike the two behind them that got the full brunt of the attack. The two cringed against the searing heat of Nova's flames as she seemed to bear down harder, up to the point where the outside edge of Steve's shield was starting to glow. Bucky reached back, pulling a small metal ball from his utility belt and giving it a good toss underneath the Captain's shield. The blast that erupted seconds later nearly knocked both of them over as one final wave of heat wrapped around them, before leaving them a cloud of fading black smoke. Steve coughed, waving his hand to clear the smoke, standing to see nothing but a slightly charred body just a few feet away.

"Guess she's not fireproof" Steve remarked, glancing back to Bucky.

Barnes rolled his eyes, shaking his head in pity at his friend's attempt at a joke. The floor beneath the captain suddenly turned black, and before either of them had a chance to see the change, Steve was swallowed up within the void.

"Steve!" Bucky barked, reaching down to catch his friend; his hand only meeting with solid earth.

A soft laugh had the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and the soldier spun around, gun drawn on a shadowy figure that was coming up on him too quick to avoid. Bucky stood fast and fired, his bullets disappearing into the shadowy void. The shadow slammed into him, knocking him back and practically slinging him to the side; forcing him into a wall.

Bucky let out a bark of pain as the wind was momentarily forced from his lungs, but before he had a chance to regain himself, he felt a cold vice grip latch itself to his wrists and ankles; effectively pinning him to the rock. A cool coil slithered around his neck, forcing his body still as the shadow appeared before him once again, giving way to the shape of a woman. Ink black hair, streaked with a variety of bright colors danced on either side of her face. A black, V neck mini dress stopped at the middle of her thighs, and covered the length of her arms; flaring out at her hands. Purple and black striped stockings covered her legs before they disappeared inside a pair of untied black combat boots.

Shimmering amethyst eyes gazed intently at him while she approached, a teasing smile creeping along the corner of her mouth as she reached out; thin fingers wrapping underneath his chin…forcing him to look at her. Bucky fought against the shadowed hold, finding his attempts void; the coils only tightening.

"I see the darkness you try to hide…let loose the monster you keep locked inside" she whispered.

As the final words fell from her mouth, a dark purplish black smoke drifted out past her lips and into the font vents of his mask. It felt as if he took a deep drag off of an old cigarette as the smoke traveled into his nose and down his throat at the same time. He cursed Tony and his claims that the new mask could deter anything, since it seemed to do anything but what it was designed for; but he could barely get the thought to form before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Steve remembered everything going black around him, then only seconds later he was practically thrown to the ground. He let out a pained groan, getting to his feet, and feeling like he had been wrung out to dry, shaking his head in attempt to clear it. The Captain glanced around, trying to get his bearings back when he spotted Bucky, seeming pinned to the wall as a woman loomed in front of him; looking as if she were about to kiss him through his mask.<p>

"Bucky!" Rogers snarled, dropping his shield down enough to sling it toward the woman.

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke as his shield ripped right though, burying itself into the rock wall several feet away. Steve bolted for Bucky, who fell to his knees, his body twitching and curling into himself.

"You okay?" Steve asked, kneeling down next to the soldier; placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bucky's left arm suddenly came out, grabbing Steve by the throat with a grip that forced a choked gasp from the Captain.

"Bucky?" Steve rasped.

The soldier finally raised his head to meet Steve's gaze, letting the blonde see Bucky's eyes inked over black; brows furrowed with rage. Bucky thrust his arm away, throwing Steve back with such force, the Captain struggled to keep his balance.

"What the hell's going on Bucky?" Steve barked.

Barnes didn't reply, but instead kept his blackened eyes focused on the captain as he got to his feet; taking a posture Steve hadn't seen in years...not since HYDRA had him.

"Bucky, snap out of it, it's me!" Steve hissed, his eyes drifting over to where his shield was.

"Words fall deaf upon his ears, go now and face the worst of your fears" a female voice taunted from behind him, laughing as a wave of shadow whipped around from behind and swept up the wall behind Bucky.

Steve didn't have a chance to protest before the soldier raised his gun, aiming for the Captain, and even with black eyes, Steve could see the intent to kill.

* * *

><p>The sounds that echoed within the room reminded Severic of a war zone as he phased in behind a larger man, quickly driving his knuckles into points along the man's spine, quickly rendering him unconscious as the body fell to the floor. He looked around, seeing the series of fights, feeling a nauseating pull in his stomach to think that these were people who were friends once, brothers and sisters in arms…now bitter enemies.<p>

He wanted to take his resentment out on Simon, but by the looks of it, Kadence was handling that for him. The amount of energy radiating off of the two of them as they fought was giving him goose bumps, and it didn't go un-noticed to him that the hair on the back of his neck was on edge since the two exchanged their first blows. He had seen Simon at his worst, and he did have his doubts when he first saw Kade; fearing that Marianna was sending the woman into an early grave.

Severic was so pulled away in his thoughts, he didn't see the younger boy charging him. A barking growl suddenly rang in his ears, forcing him to snap his body around, bracing himself for an attack. Instead of being tackled, he watched as a large brown wolf charged up, and leapt up on the man that looked just about to attack him.

The man howled in pain as the wolf buried its teeth into his shoulder, seeming to drive its claws into the man's back to keep itself up. He stumbled forward, trying to grab hold the beast that was tearing his shoulder apart while Severic looked on in part shock as the wolf seemed to push the man right toward the edge.

The beast suddenly released him, practically kicking the man over the side as it jumped down, taking the form of a young woman, landing gracefully and peeking over the edge as his pained screams faded into the darkness.

"Thanks" Severic remarked, flashing her a smile.

"Anytime" she replied, unable to hide the slightest blush across her cheeks.

Without another word she bolted off back into the fight as Severic disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

><p>Steve ducked as Bucky's fist implanted itself into the rock wall, creating a rather large crater. The Captain brought his fist into the soldier's gut, forcing him back just enough to wheel his leg back; kicking Bucky backward. Barnes stumbled slightly, but recovered too quick for Steve's liking, reaching back to pull a knife from his thigh strap.<p>

"Come on Bucky, snap out of it!" Steve snapped, taking another defensive stance.

He saw the shadow appear out from the corner of his right eye, seeing that same dark haired woman form from within; refusing to break his attention from the soldier intent on killing him.

"You're a fool to think he can break my spell…no one can resist the words straight from-"

A hollow crunch was all it took to stop the words in her throat, followed only by the sound of short, sharp breaths. Steve glanced over to her, seeing the shock planted on her face, her mouth parted open as if she were trying to speak. He then caught sight of something pointy coming out from the center of her chest; glistening with blood.

She let out a strangled wheeze before she crumbled down to the ground, giving Steve a clear sight of Clint poised several feet away; lowering his bow as he took off toward the Captain. Rogers brought his attention back to Bucky, who had also fallen to his knees, shaking his head and clutching it; still holding onto his knife.

"Bucky! You okay!?" Steve asked, slightly hesitant about getting close.

"I'm fine" the soldier replied, glancing up with his familiar blue eyes again.

Steve let loose a sigh of relief, letting his posture relax ever so slightly as Clint approached.

"Thanks for that" Steve remarked.

"She was driving me nuts with that rhyming crap" Clint grumbled.

Rogers reached out toward the soldier as he got to his feet, swaying slightly. Barnes, however, swatted the hand away.

"I'm fine!" he barked.

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was quickly silenced as the three suddenly found themselves surrounded by five of Simon's followers; the heavy muscle by the looks of them.

"Fine enough to fight I hope" Clint remarked, drawing an arrow from his quiver.

* * *

><p>Kade fell to her knees as she was pushed back yet again, her arms showing the appearance of dark bruises from the hits he managed to land; and the stinging from the cut across her cheek had finally subsided. Her skin was glistening ever so slightly with sweat, and her breaths were ragged; strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail now stuck to the side of her face and neck.<p>

"I told you…you are no equal to me…you never have been and you never will be!" Simon snarled.

She pulled her eyes away from him briefly, drawn by the sounds of the war going on around them. Several of Marianna's followers looked like they were being overwhelmed, and she could see that many had fallen; even Malcom was giving it his all and easily being overpowered. Her eyes drifted over, quickly finding Steve and the others, fighting off a growing pack. Her heart sank for a moment when the realization hit her…they were losing this fight.

A storm of emotions bubbled up from within her, and while she herself felt worn, she could feel her muscles come alive, like a current was racing across the expanse of her skin. Kade clenched her fists and felt the energy pulse around her, her blue eye glowing brightly as she began to focus her power.

Simon felt the slightest pull toward her, as if her body was drawing in the energy around her; even the small pebbles along the walkway rolled toward her. He narrowed his eyes at her, mustering up as much energy as he could when suddenly she let out a low scream, thrusting her arms outward and unleashing a burst of energy that nearly knocked him over; pushing him back a few feet. The energy blast took everyone by surprise, and managed to knock several off balance. The fighting instantly stopped, and it was then that all eyes were on Kade, who seemed to have the faintest hint of blue energy swirling around her.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but take a look at the tesseract" Clint remarked, his voice laced with concern.

Both Steve and Bucky looked over, seeing the device in question but a few feet away from Kade; it too glowing much brighter than usual…as if reacting to her presence.

"Oh shit, Kade! Kade get out of there!" Bucky shouted, bolting off toward the closest walkway.

Kade heard the warning shouts, even over the pounding of her heart, seeing Bucky and Steve racing toward the walkway behind Simon. The hair on the back of her neck was suddenly on end, as was the hair on her arms, and a sensation raced down her spine that reminded her greatly of what fear felt like. She wheeled around, ready to face whatever threat was upon her, seeing only the tesseract; and in that moment…she couldn't breathe. Kade froze, her body unwilling to respond no matter how much she wanted to run.

Without warning, a bright blue beam shot out from the tesseract, and into Kade's chest, forcing the slightest arch in her back as the rest of her seemed to go limp. A howl of pain echoed out within the cave, and Bucky felt his heart stop, feeling as if he was running in slow motion.

Marianna clutched the front of her dress as if she were in pain, her breathing labored as she forced herself closer to the ledge; ignoring Louie's protests.

"Severic!" she shouted.

The teleporter snapped his attention toward her, the shock of what was unfolding still plastered on his face.

"Do something!" she begged.

Severic took a deep breath and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He reappeared a few feet behind the tesseract, instantly having to brace himself against the waves of energy pulsing from the device; having to shield his eyes from the near blinding light. He glanced up at Kade, feeling a painful cramp twist itself around his insides. The beam itself was arcing around her chest, and by the looks of her body, it was rendering her defenseless.

He fought to step closer, feeling as if he were being pushed away. As he reached for the podium it was placed on he was suddenly knocked back with a powerful burst of energy that practically knocked the wind out of him. Severic toppled backward, losing his balance and feeling the weight of his body take over as he went over the side of the walkway; taking a moment before he managed to teleport back to the main ledge, hunched over, clutching his chest and struggling for air.

Bucky and Steve came running up to him, the soldier about to skirt past him and down the ledge before Severic lunged himself forward to grab him.

"No, no, no! You get anywhere near that thing and it'll knock you right down into the pit!" Severic warned, still having trouble regaining his balance.

Bucky managed to push him off easily enough, but when Steve grabbed hold of him, he found the Captain less than easy enough to shake. The soldier looked on in horror, still able to hear her cries echo over the low hum that the tesseract was emitting.

Suddenly, a bright blue blast came out of the tesseract, illuminating the room for a brief moment as it radiated outward, knocking back everything in its path. Everyone, Simon especially, was thrown back as the energy slammed against the outer walls; the stone room groaning as the rock split and cracked from the force.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments before the ringing in Bucky's ears subsided enough for him to hear normally. His right elbow sang out in pain as he tried to sit up, giving him some indication that the bone was either broken or cracked at the very least. He ignored it, struggling to put his feet back under him, looking around to see the darkness that enveloped the room; void of the bright light from the tesseract. One by one, the others began to stir, looking around like they had been dumb struck, trying to piece together what just happened. His eyes then went toward the center of the walkways, seeing a motionless figure on the ground.<p>

"Kade" he breathed, taking a step toward the walkway.

He was suddenly unable to move, feeling as if something had a vice grip on his body. Seething eyes moved to see Simon stumbling to his feet, his eyes white and narrowed angrily.

"This isn't over yet" he growled.

Bucky glared daggers at the man, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart. He made a move to fight the hold when he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye, glancing out to the walkway to see Kade making slow adjustments to get up. Relief overtook him, and Simon's hold seemed to waver as even the brother looked on in shock.

Her movements were slow, but fluid, if not the least bit laced with a type of grace as she got to her feet. She then raised her hands before her, as if inspecting her knuckles before she turned them, slowly clenching them into hardened fists as she took a slow breath outward.

She raised her right hand, palm upward, and the tesseract lifted off the ground, its bright blue radiance reduced to nothing more than a pale white hue. It rested gently in her hand, as she inspected it for a moment, looking almost entranced by it; until a high pitched crack echoed out from the cube. The cube suddenly shattered in her hand, startling everyone as a spray of dust erupted upward, and broken chunks fell to the ground at her feet. Kade let out a soft laugh as she shook the remaining bits of dust from her hand; seeming amused.

"You bitch" Simon sneered, moving toward her.

Kade snapped her attention back to him, her head cocked to inspect the intruder, and Bucky saw an unnatural blue glow to not just her right eye…but her left as well. His lungs contracted, and he felt a whole different form of paralysis take hold of his body; wondering if this is what people felt when they met the soldier.

"That…that was my power!" Simon snarled.

He no sooner took a step forward when he let out a choked gasp, stopping in his tracks as his hands went for an unseen force that seemed to have him by the throat. Kade shifted her body to turn slightly, a murderous gaze in her radiating eyes.

"_Your_ power? Insolent mortal, I was the one that gave you this power…" she seethed, her tone threatening.

"…I can take it away just as easily" she finished.

A playing smirk crept up on her face as she extended her left hand toward him, curling her fingers slowly as if welcoming him to come closer. Simon clawed at his throat, gasping for air, the white in his eyes fading instantly as they went wide in panic. His followers looked on in horror, frozen in fear as he struggled to breathe. His head went back and his mouth hung open, emitting a gargled groan; as a misty blue smoke drifted up from his throat.

Not even Steve or Clint dared move, looking on in equal shock as the stream of smoke came out from Simon. He drew one more strangled draw of air and Kade thrust her left hand out, sending Simon flying back into a group of his followers; unconscious.

"You'll live to be an example for those who dare disrespect me" she growled, scanning the petrified crowd as if daring any of them to challenge her.

"Kade" Bucky called gently.

Neon blue eyes, still storming with hate suddenly snapped in his direction, seeing him cautiously approach her; his hands extended in a gesture of innocence.

"Kadence" he called again.

She bore no emotion, thrusting her left hand outward and pushing him back a few feet. Bucky wobbled slightly to hold his balance, trying to keep from falling over the side.

"Who are you to think you can address me?" she sneered.

Bucky reached up, practically yanking the mask from his face and slinging it into the pit below; taking a hesitant step forward.

"Come on Kade, whatever this is…you gotta fight it, do you hear me?" he stated.

She suddenly threw her head back and laughed, startling not just Bucky, but everyone else in the room.

"You humans never learn do you?" she laughed.

Kade turned to face Bucky, and suddenly he was lifted into the air, hovering a foot off the ground; her left hand splayed out to him

"Bucky!" Steve shouted, charging down the walkway.

With a flick of her right wrist, Steve was sent flying backward, crashing into a group of onlookers. Clint pulled back an arrow and fired, only to watch it come to a halt just a few inches away from her head; hovering in midair. She turned an amused gaze toward the archer, as the arrow spun slowly until the head was now aimed at him.

"Well shit" he mumbled.

The arrow went flying toward him, and Clint barely managed to leap to safety as it buried itself into the rock and detonated; sending rocks and dust in every direction. Kade turned her attention back to Bucky, who was trying to break himself from her hold.

"You are deluded if you think you're worthy enough to even look at me mortal…"

She trailed off, when her eyes went down to her left hand, seeming curious. The small silver ring was pulled off her finger, dangling but a few inches from her hand; as if she were mocking him with it.

"How touching…but your tokens of claim mean nothing to me" she sneered, letting the ring drop to the stone ground.

"Kadence…I know you can hear me in there…fight damn you!" Bucky growled, straining against the ever tightening hold.

"Enough of this" Kade hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Bucky could feel the pressure against his ribs as they threatened to snap, letting out a bark of pain as he struggled for breath.

"Fight it Kade…you have to…you have to go back…to our son" he groaned.

"I grow tired of…your…"

Kadence trailed off, her expression shifting from anger to that of pain. She stumbled backward, reaching up to clutch both sides of her head as she hunched over; groaning. Bucky was released from her hold and landed rather gracefully as he took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes watching her carefully. She continued to back away until she had reached the center part of the walkway, falling to her knees as a scream of agony erupted from deep within her chest. His blood went cold as he raced toward her, practically sliding across the ground as he went to his knees, grabbing hold of her as she tossed herself backward; continuing to cry out.

"Kade! Kade can you hear me!?" he begged.

"B-Bucky…" she rasped, tears welling up as she cringed in pain.

She let loose a strangled cry, her back arching upward and her hand shooting up to grab hold of the front of his jacket with a white knuckled grip.

"…kill me!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

He felt his heart stop for a brief moment, confusion wracking his mind.

"What?" he remarked.

"Do it! You have to!...please for the love of god just kill me!" she barked; looking up at him with wide eyes…stained with tears.

"You can't think I'm-"

"Damn it Bucky you have to!...I've seen what she's gonna do…she's gonna kill everyone…you have to stop her…and the only way to do that…is to kill me" she pleaded.

His insides cramped terribly at her words and his mouth went dry, forcing him to lick his lips. Even still, he shook his head in denial.

"Just fucking do it!" she shouted.

Bucky was ready to blame it on instinct as he reached for the desert eagle on his thigh, pressing the muzzle of the gun to her chest. His whole body froze, his muscles tightened painfully and the ability to breath became nearly impossible. Tears welled up in his eyes, looking down on her, and seeing the slightest hint of a smile at her mouth; seeing a peace within pain filled eyes.

"Please Bucky" she breathed.

He bit down on his lip, lowering his head, unable to look at her as his thumb reached up to pull the hammer back; the metallic click causing his stomach to churn with nausea.

"I…I can't" he whimpered.

Her spine suddenly bowed in his arms and she threw her head back in a high pitched scream. Bucky went rigid, panic surging through every fiber of his being, never feeling more helpless in his life. Her scream died out just as quickly as it arose, and as short breath of air left her lips he was knocked back, clawing to hold on to the stone as his lower body went over the side. Kade lifted herself to her feet, drawing in a deep and steadying breath; as if calming her nerves.

"Resilient little wench…" she huffed, composing herself and quickly directing her attention to Bucky.

"…I can see why you adore her so much…but it seems even you have your limits…" she cooed, taking a step toward him.

"…She begged you did she not?...begged you to end her? She knew it was the only way to stop me…she counted on you…and you failed" she mocked.

"No" Bucky growled.

"Your sentiment made you weak…but I have to thank you. That weakness has granted me another chance…so as a gesture of my gratitude, I have decided to let you live…"

She brought her hand across and Bucky was slung upward and all but thrown to the ground at her feet.

"…for now anyway"

"Let…her…go" Bucky groaned, struggling to get his feet back underneath him.

"I'm giving you a great gift, by sparing your lives today…I suggest you use what limited time you have left to make peace with your loved ones…" she remarked snidely.

Kade flicked her wrist and Bucky was forced upright from his knees as she drew closer to him.

"…and fret not…I'll let you see your lover once more…in fact…I'll grant her consciousness as you draw your last breath" she smiled.

She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Bucky grimaced against the oddly foreign feel of it; knowing it wasn't really Kade. She straightened back out, flashing him a mocking smile as she released him; allowing him to fall to his hands.

"As for now…I have business elsewhere" she smirked.

Her body began to radiate with the same blue energy he had seen on the tesseract from before.

"No, you let her go!" Bucky barked, trying to force his body into action.

Without further warning, she was engulfed in a blinding blue light; forcing Bucky to shield his eyes. The room was suddenly dark again, and when the soldier lowered his arm from his eyes, she was gone; leaving nothing but a wisp of dust where she had once been standing.

"NO!" he shouted; his pained voice echoing along the cave walls.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Don't Leave

_**This chapter was kind of difficult for me to write, simply because I tried to keep them in character and still utilize a particular emotion...so I apologize if it seems a bit off**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Don't Leave**

_Six Weeks Later_

Simon thrust his upper body upward in the chair, eyes wide as he stared intently at the soldier seated across from him.

"For the thousandth time…I…don't…know!" he grumbled, hints of a grin teasing at the corner of his mouth.

"What language do I need to speak for you to understand that?" he laughed.

Bucky looked on at him, his distaste for the company easy to see through the cold glare in his eyes from underneath the ball-cap. The room itself was barren, save for the metal table at which the two were seated; the only way in or out was through the door behind Bucky. The blonde haired brother leaned back in his chair, fidgeting inside the confines of the straight jacket as he chewed on the insides of his lip. The soldier could see the tears and bruises on his lips, suggesting he was making a habit of it as of late.

Disheveled hair, worn eyes and judging by the lean look in his cheeks, he was losing weight; surely his time in the asylum was not being kind to Simon.

"You were the one obsessed with absorbing it, so I find it hard to believe you were going to that extreme knowing absolutely jack shit about it" Bucky growled.

"How many times are you gonna do this?"

"When you tell me what it was inside that cube, I'll leave you to rot in here, all by your lonesome"

Simon let out an aggravated growl, rolling his head forward.

"It contained powers beyond human comprehension, gifted to us by gods from worlds beyond…that's all I know"

"Bullshit…keep talking" Bucky snapped.

The blonde went wide eyed, throwing his upper body forward to slam his forehead into the table.

"That's…all…I…fucking…know" he shouted, beating his forehead into the table after each word.

Bucky came up quick, knocking his chair to the floor as he reached out, grabbing hold of the front of Simon's jacket, yanking him halfway up the table and rearing his left fist back as if readying for a punch.

"If you want your skull beat in, I can do it for you…but you're gonna tell me what you know" Bucky hissed, his lip curling in rage.

Simon snorted and grinned maniacally, his mouth going lopsided as he gazed up at the soldier with humor.

"You want answers? Go talk to the little psychic cunt that ruined my life to begin with…"

Bucky's eyes flashed with anger, and the muscles in his left arm whined as he tightened them; trying his hardest to refrain from inverting Simon's nose.

"…Oh that's right…she skipped didn't she?...maybe she knows something we don't huh?" Simon mocked.

The door behind Bucky suddenly burst open, and the soldier held his ground, glaring daggers at Simon as two orderlies came up from either side, taking Simon and pulling him from Bucky's grip.

"She knew it was gonna happen…and she knows we're gonna die…we're all gonna fucking die!" Simon shouted as the orderlies dragged him out of the room; the blonde screaming incoherently as he was led out of the room and down the hall.

Bucky stood there, trying to calm his nerves, and keep himself from chasing them down just to beat Simon senseless. The slow approach of heeled shoes brought his attention to the woman coming up on his right, inspecting her to quickly recognize her as Stark's lawyer…one of them anyway.

"Dr. Webber will be starting treatment tomorrow morning…which will result in him being put on high dosage behavioral medication, and sedatives" she remarked, her hands on her hips.

"You have to extend it" Bucky stated coldly.

"I have been! State regulation says he should have started treatment within forty-eight hours of being admitted…I've been extending this for five and a half weeks now…I've exhausted every resource I have, there's nothing I can do" she huffed, clearly stressed.

Bucky said nothing, taking a deep breath and lulling his head back, staring up at the fluorescent lights above them as if begging for an answer. The lawyer sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and adjusting her weight to her right.

"Look, I know he's valuable to whatever investigation you guys have cooking up, that you still refuse to tell me anything about…I get it, Stark has his secrets…but I have my limits…my hands are tied, I'm sorry" she stated, turning to leave the room; the clicks of her heels on the floor sounding the rhythm to the time-bomb on Bucky's sanity.

* * *

><p>"Steve, you're back!" Pepper exclaimed, rushing up to greet the Captain with a hug.<p>

"How did you know I was gone?" he asked, accepting her hug briefly.

"Sharon told me…I called looking for you and she said you had gone to Westchester for the weekend"

"Ah. Yea I went up to check on how Malcom and Josh were doing, and figured I'd see if either of them have heard from Marianna" Steve explained, slowly following Pepper as she led them back toward the receptionist's desk.

"And?" she inquired, taking a folder the receptionist handed her; bouncing her attention between the Captain and the folder.

"Nothing…Malcom did say that if Severic is with her, then our chances of pinning her down are slim to none"

Pepper let out a soft sigh, shaking her head as she worried her lip, scribbling down her signature on several pages.

"You said you were trying to reach me…what did you find?" Steve asked.

"Well we finally got in contact with Thor, and aside from the fact he was not too thrilled about finding out that the tesseract was back on earth…he was also at a loss for an explanation…add to the fact he said that he hasn't been able to contact anyone from Asgard, or wherever he's from, for quite some time"

Steve's brows furrowed in thought, processing what she said; as if his mind was trying to put pieces together.

"What?" Pepper asked, handing the folder back to the receptionist.

"Nothing it's just…you'd think that out of everyone, Thor would know something about the tesseract, I mean it belonged to Odin at one point"

"Odin?"

"Thor's father"

"Oh…so what, you think there's something he's not telling us?"

"It's hard to say, I mean Thor wasn't exactly talkative about it the first time we came across it, except for saying it was dangerous and it belonged in Asgard…so maybe" Steve explained.

"Well I'll relay that to Tony if he ever gets ahold of Thor again, if he's good for anything, it's pushing Thor's buttons for information" Pepper chuckled.

"Where is Tony?"

"At home…buried in his work, like he has been for the past month. He hardly ever leaves the garage…up all hours of the night working decryptions and sifting through classified S.H.I.E.L.D files"

"Typical Stark…how's Jamie?"

Pepper sighed heavily, concern clouding over her eyes the moment Steve said the child's name.

"As good as can be expected, he misses his mother…and his father" she replied solemnly.

It was Steve's turn to sigh heavily, lowering his head as he reached back to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm worried Steve…Mr. Barnes hasn't so much as spoken one word to Jamie since you all came back. I barely have time to say hello to him when he comes through here to borrow the quin-jet before he disappears for days…what is he doing?"

"When he's not downtown grilling Simon for everything he's worth, he's off trying to hunt down Marianna. He ignores my calls, he's never home…I honestly don't know how…"

Steve trailed off when his attention was brought to the main door of the lobby, as Bucky came striding in; his duffle-bag slung over his shoulder.

"Speak of the devil" Steve grumbled under his breath, moving to head Barnes off.

Pepper stayed back at the front desk, catching the look in the soldier's eyes when he walked in the door; looking ready to kill the first person who crossed his path.

"Bucky, we need to talk" Steve remarked sternly.

"Not now Steve" Bucky snipped, not even making eye contact as he strode by the Captain, heading for the elevators.

"Then when? Next week? Next month? Next year?"

Bucky dropped his bag to the ground, and spun wildly to face Steve.

"I said not now!" Bucky barked.

Steve stood his ground, staring back at Bucky as the soldier glared intently at the captain; his nostrils flaring.

"You don't want to talk to me, that's fine, but you need to talk to Jamie" Steve warned.

"What am I supposed to say to him!? How can you expect me to look him in the eye, when he trusted me to keep his mother safe, and I failed?...This is my fault, and I need to make it right"

Without warning, Steve charged at Bucky, catching the soldier off guard as he slammed him into the wall; crossing his forearm over Bucky's collarbone to pin him there. Pepper flinched and covered her mouth with her hands…as the receptionist froze in shock.

"Now you listen to me, you can't keep blaming yourself for this! She knew the risks, we all did, but that doesn't make it your fault any more than the rest of us!..."

Steve paused, trying to hold his grip as Bucky fought the hold; wincing as Steve applied the slightest pressure to his collarbone.

"…I get it okay…you want to find her, we all do, and we are all busting our tails to find out what happened…but right now you have other priorities. This is the first time he's been without his mother since the day he was born, and right now, you're all he's got!"

Bucky banged his head back into the wall, and Steve could see the hurt written on his friend's face.

"I know you want to get her back Buck, but the one who needs you the most right now is him"

The soldier drew in an unsteady breath, as tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. Steve removed his arm from Bucky's collarbone, placing his hand behind his friend's head and pulling his forehead close to his own. Bucky said nothing, nor did he move to break Steve's hold; the extent of his efforts going to prevent from breaking to pieces in the middle of the Stark lobby.

* * *

><p>Bucky stood in front of the fireplace, his hands jammed in his pockets, lost in thought as the flames cracked and flickered below. Part of him wanted to desperately reconsider Pepper's offer for a drink while he waited, but he had convinced himself there would be no point to it. The burn of the alcohol would be a pleasant feeling at best, but the lack of what usually followed soured his idea rather quickly. He took in a deep breath, trying to clear his head enough to think, struggling to figure out what to say to his own son that would justify his absence; coming up empty each time.<p>

"Dad?"

Jamie's voice sounded laced with disbelief and shock, and Bucky felt an ever tightening grip on his lungs as he slowly turned to face the boy. He stood at the entrance to the den, looking confused and half scared to move. He looked strange to Bucky, dressed in black slacks with a black sweater that covered a light blue button up shirt and a red tie; giving the indication that Pepper had already enrolled him in school with her son. Seconds felt like hours before the boy finally approached him, reaching for a chain he had around his neck that was tucked down underneath the sweater. Bucky knelt down, putting himself as close to eye level as he could as Jamie stopped in front of him, pulling the dog tags over his head and holding them in his hand.

"I…I held on to them…just like you asked" he stated softly.

Bucky let out a short sigh, seeing the boy's hands shaking ever so slightly as he offered the tags back to his father. The soldier opened his hand, allowing Jamie to rest the tags in his palm, staring at them for a brief moment before bringing his eyes back up to the boy; a painful twist circling out from his stomach to see the glassy look in Jamie's eyes.

"So you did" Bucky breathed, his own voice failing him.

Jamie suddenly crashed into him, his small arms wrapping around as far as they would go; burying his face into his father's chest. Bucky's defenses came crumbling down, taking Jamie in his arms, resting his chin atop the boy's head.

"Don't leave…." Jamie whimpered, his voice partially muffled with his face buried.

The soldier fought back tears, feeling small hands fist themselves into his shirt as a choking sob came out from child in his arms.

"…please don't leave me again"

A tear slipped through his solid composure and he held his son as tight as he could, feeling the boy break down crying. Each desperate sob that wracked his small body sent ghosting throbs of pain through Bucky's heart. He took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself for staying away so long, and putting his own son through as much pain as he was in.

"I'm not going anywhere" he stated, placing a quick kiss on the side of Jamie's head

* * *

><p>Steve stared at the glass of scotch on the table, running his finger back and forth along the side of it, his mind lost within his thoughts; the alcohol itself untouched from the moment it was poured. His attention was broken only by the sound of approaching footfalls, glancing up to see Pepper walking into the kitchen, glass of wine in hand, sporting bed pants and a slightly oversized shirt; likely one of Tony's.<p>

"How are they doing?" Steve asked softly.

"Asleep…at least I think they are" Pepper replied, taking a seat across from Steve; gingerly sipping at her wine.

"Thanks for letting him stay here tonight"

"Jamie got to spend some time with his dad, I'm not about to complain…" She trailed off, looking back behind her for a moment before bringing her attention back to the glass.

"…now if only I can get Tony to do the same" she grumbled, taking a sip.

"Spend time with Howie?"

"No…sleep"

Steve let out a humored snort before his attention was pulled back into the glass of scotch before him. His mind wandered again, and his brows furrowed in worry as he finally raised the glass to his lips; taking a sip.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked.

Her voice barely brought him out of his thoughts, gently setting the glass back down on the table as he steadied himself for the burn that slid down his throat with the comfort of velvet.

"The things she told us keep running around in my head…saving our planet for last…it just makes me think that we're just wasting our time trying to find her…eventually, she's gonna find us" Steve remarked solemnly.

Pepper was silent for a moment, calmly taking in his words before she spoke.

"What's gonna happen when she does?" she asked.

Steve let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head; lowering his head to the glass in his hand.

"I'm not sure…I do know that Bucky may have to make a difficult call"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there…they both have it bad enough as it is" Pepper remarked, swirling the wine in her glass before taking a sip.

"Oh I'm not looking forward to it either…but after what I saw in that cave, I'd rather be prepared for the worst"

"Well…you might get the worst" Tony remarked as he entered the kitchen, startling Pepper.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, watching him intently.

"What I mean, is that I've been spending the last forty eight hours or so, digging through every manner of Norse folklore, and all of it points back to Asgard" Tony stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he opened the fridge.

"We already knew that" Rogers grumbled, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Oh so you already knew about Zim, the destroyer of worlds?"

"Zim?" Steve questioned, raising his eye brow in confusion.

"Yes, fitting for someone who has had their entire history practically burned from ancient folklore" Tony remarked, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and walking over to where Steve and Pepper were seated; plopping down near Steve.

"And how does that have anything to-"

"I'll tell you how…" Stark chimed, effectively cutting Steve off.

"…it's because thousands of years ago, Zim here was the biggest bad in the universe right? Suddenly, Odin shows up and, poof!...no more Zim and Odin ol boy has a pretty new treasure…the same treasure that gets stolen and isn't seen by another Agardian until reindeer games decides to use it to take over earth…tell me that's not the least bit suspicious" Stark stated proudly, leaning back in the chair as he twisted the cap open to take a gulp of water.

"And…you think that this, Zim guy is somehow involved with the tesseract?"

"Well, correction one, Zim is neither guy or girl being as…well it doesn't say…correction two, Zim isn't involved with the tesseract, Zim was the tesseract...or at least in it. I think that the tesseract was really just a containment thingy to keep Zim from destroying the universe"

Steve furrowed his brows with confusion, trying to make sense of Stark's logic.

"That's a bit of a tall order Stark…for starters, the tesseract is just-"

"Pure, raw energy? Prime ingredient for galactic domination if you ask me"

"Listen to yourself Tony, that is the most far-fetched theory you've come up with in a long time" Steve sighed.

"Your point?"

"My point is that you're going on folklore that's well over a few hundred years old…aside from that we have no other lead"

"You're right, we don't" Tony remarked, his tone short and accusing.

The Captain was quiet for a moment, briefly taken aback by the tone in Tony's voice, reading the sincerity in his eyes before he realized how it sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that" Steve defended.

"It sure sounded like it, which is funny because from where I'm sitting, I have at least been trying"

"And you think I haven't?" Steve questioned, his tone on the edge of hostility.

Stark opened his mouth to speak, but it was Pepper who spoke up first.

"I think you both need to go back to your corners…before you wake up everyone in the house…" she interjected, glancing back and forth between Steve and Tony.

"…I also think you both need to take a breather. Get some sleep and go at this…investigation…with a fresh start and a level head…sound like a plan?" she asked sternly, directing a mildly irritated glare at her husband.

"Whatever" Tony grumbled, abruptly getting to his feet and walking out.

Pepper let out a heavy sigh, reaching up to pinch the peak of her nose between her fingers.

"I'm sorry…I was out of line" Steve stated apologetically.

"No it's not you…it's the reason I made the statement about him sleeping earlier. He's just way to easily agitated now, and to be honest, I'm not sure if it really is just lack of sleep doing it…or because he's having to resort to folklore to find facts. He's always been the logical one, he has to have solid answers, and when he doesn't...well it's the closest thing to a toddler tantrum I've seen out of a grown man"

Steve chuckled softly, recalling how often he and Stark had butted heads in the past, and how often he saw the flare of immaturity surface whenever the billionaire was called out. However, a bitter fact still remained, that out of all of them, Tony's idea was still the closest to making sense; after all...he did suggest that Thor may know more than he was letting on about the tesseract.

"Well I need to head to bed, I have a pair of boys I need to wake up for school in the morning…" Pepper remarked, rising from her seat and walking toward the sink.

"…You are welcome to use the guest room, I don't think you want to drive all the way back to D.C this late at night" she advised, placing her glass in the sink and turning to face him.

"If I haven't worn out my welcome yet" he joked.

Pepper let out a soft laugh as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Not a chance, I could use some normal company for a change" she remarked over her shoulder.

Steve smiled as he swirled the scotch around the bottom of his glass, gazing down at it intently before bringing it to his lips; finishing it off with one last swig.


End file.
